The Legends of the Dovahkiin
by ss3dj
Summary: A collection of stories, centered around the adventures and legends of the Dovahkiin, Serana, and his allies. Completed Arcs: Storming the Castle, The Taken, One Last Great Adventure, Dark Silver, Dragonborn. Next Arc: Past Sins.
1. Storming the Castle 1

Storming the Castle 1

Nero sat on his bed in the Dawnguard Fort. His armor from the waist up had been removed and now lay scattered on the floor. The dragon bone of his boots made a sharp clicking sound as he absently taped them on the stone floor. It had only been a few hours since he and Serana had returned with Auriel's bow. The same bow that he had sat staring at for over an hour. Even at this time of night he could make out every detail of it. Whether that was because of it unworldly origin or his werewolf eyes he wasn't sure.

The soft steps coming up to his room brought his attention to Serana who now stood in his door way arms crossed leaning against the frame. Her eyes glowed in the darkness. On anyone else, such eyes would put him on edge. Hers didn't. Well not anymore at least.

"So what now?" Serana asked. Ever since they had returned Nero had become very quiet. She normally couldn't get him to shut up. She didn't like it when he was quiet.

Reclusive.

Alone.

Nero turned his gaze up to her, "well the original plan was to take you and the bow to some tropical island far away, but I don't think you'd like all that sun."

Serana laughed, "I think I could get used to it." There's that horrible humor she knew.

Nero sat in silence, while Serana's laugh soon slowed, not sure how to say what he knew she needed to know. What he had heard Isran planning.

"Isran," Nero paused before continuing, " wants to take the Dawnguard and storm Castle Volkihar."

Serana sighed, "Take the fight right to my father huh?"

Nero could hear the acceptance in her voice. She knew her father had to be stopped. Still, "he's your father Serana, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I've known this day was coming when I left and came here, looking for you."

"Still it's a horrible thing we're asking you to do. Going against a parent can be…" Nero couldn't find a right word to describe the action.

Serana moved off the stone wall arch, "you sound like you've had some experience with standing against family."

Serana watched Nero go tight lipped. It was just like before when she had asked him if he had anyone there for him. When asked about friends he described some rather eccentric people with a broad smile and booming laugh. When she asked if he still had a family, his answer was a soft 'not anymore' and 'I miss them.' Something painful had happened to him. She wouldn't push him to learn what that was, but she would stay by him just in case he ever wanted to let it out.

Deciding to change the subject Serana moved over to him, and her eyes fell on to some black and blue marks that were covering his back and shoulders.

"You should really get those wounds looked at. Vyrthur dropped a roof on you after all."

"I've had worse. A giant smacked me with a club once. And there was that one time a dragon named Alduin landed on me. Besides I've already healed myself well enough for now. No more broken bones."

"Nord men are so stubborn."

The mattress shifted as Serana sat next to him and placed a hand on one of the larger bruises on his back. Her hands felt cool against his skin. His back felt hot to her hand.

Nero chuckled, "we have to be. Have you seen Skyrim? All those bandits, bears, saber cats, dragons and then there's the women. Divines save you if you anger a skyrim woman."

Serana just glared at Nero for a bit before pinching one of his bruises.

"Ow ok ow."

Turning around, Nero grabbed hold of Serana's wrists, while at the same time Serana pulled back with a surprised but playful yelp. She fell back onto the bed, pulling Nero with her so he was now leaning over her, with her hands over her head, deep into the soft fur of the covers and their faces only a few inches apart. It was quit the compromising position. Nero found that he was unable to look away from her. Starting at her soft glowing eyes to her soft dark lips, that were just slightly parted, then the gentle curve of her neck. Finally his eyes were drawn to the cleft of her breasts.

Serana was just as entranced with Nero as he was with her. Unlike most nord men who had long blond hair, his brown hair was cut short, barely a fingers width long. His eyes showed a man with experience beyond his years, while his face showed that he had only just become a man a few years past. Pale jagged scars ran across his nose and right cheek where some large animal had marked him with the swipe of its paw. She strangely wanted to trace those scars with her fingers or scratch at his jaw and chin that was covered in short scruff from not shaving for the past few days. With his top off she could also make out every muscle along chest and stomach, every mark where a bandit or maybe dragon had gotten through his armor. She could also feel the heat coming off him, and fast pounding of his heart. She felt surrounded by his life. Life and heat that she desired to get closer to. She arched her back and grinded herself into him, and a low moan escaped her dark lips as she did.

Before either of them could act out there desires however, the sound of more footsteps echoing into the room forced them to move apart just before Isran himself walked in. His normally 'pleasant' face soured seeing the vampire so close to Nero. Fortunately they had moved back to just sitting next to each other before he had walked in.

Isran after eying both of them for a bit, before he decided to get down to business, "Most of my men are still preparing but we should ready to storm Castle Volkiha by dawn."

Nero shook his head, "how many men do the Dawnguard have? No where near enough to storm the castle and leave some hear to defend the fort. I don't want to leave all those people down there without some form of protection since we've already been attacked by a group of vampires. That and even if I was ok with leaving all those people that have moved here unprotected, there is a huge power difference between the Dawnguard and those vampires."

Isran sneered, "Are you calling us weak?"

Nero didn't let up, but he never raised his voice to match Isran. His time as a student and, soon after, Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold had taught him the value of patience. Or as much patience as a Nord warrior could have.

"When I was inside that castle I counted over triple the number of vampires to men we have here. And those are only the ones I could see. And that's not even counting all the gargoyles and death hounds they have. And then there is Harkon himself. I could feel his power just from walking into the same room as him. And this was before he transformed into that vampire lord form. The simple truth is the vampires have the upper hand in terms of raw power and numbers. And if he was smart he's pulled in even more vampires to protect himself the moment Serana left."

Isran grumbled a few choice words to the eight divines, "So we wait and gather our strength then."

"No. If we do that we'll get over run. I'd say we only have a few days before Harkon hears that we have the bow. The moment he hears that, and figures out, he out numbers us we'll get over run"

Serana leaned forward slightly so she could get a better look at Nero's face. Unlike Isran who was brooding over this situation, Nero had a smirk and a glean in his eye.

"So what are you planning?" Asked Serana.

"You'd be surprised how many people end up owing you a few favors after you end a civil war…or save the world a couple of times."

Isran and Serana looked at the dragonborn before a huge grin split Isran's face, "you're raising an army."

Nero nodded, "I've sent word to my housecarls to talk to the Jarl's, I've summoned the Companions and I'm having the college send some mages. Once all our forces are here, then we go after Harkon."

* * *

Authors Notes:

The Legends of the Dovahkiin will be a collection of stories centered around the Dovahkiin, his friends and allies. Most will be one shots based on quests or little ideas that I come up with, while others will be multi part stories like this one. There is no real chronological order to these unless I specifically state in the story if something happened before or after. This first arc, Storming the Castle will follow Nero (Dovahkiin) as he readies to make the final push against Harkon with Serana and the Dawnguard. Please be sure to leave a review and to point out if you see any grammar errors since I did this without a beta reader...or any real understanding of the English language.

Characters: (since there are so many characters in Skyrim I'm going to add this little bit to the end just in case you need reminding of who is who)

Nero: The Dovahkiin of these stories. Aged between mid to upper twenties. Mostly Lawful Good, but can easily swing into the chaotic good/neutral range if pushed. Supported the Legion since Ulfric Stormcloak was a damned racist and he has ties to both Skyrim and Cyrodill but that's for another story :D

Serana: Vampire and daughter to Harkon. Is now generally considered the ultimate vampire waifu.

Harkon: Leader of the Skyrim vampires and all around evil douchebag.

Isran: Leader of the Dawnguard. Douchebag but with a heart of gold…maybe silver…no bronze. Heart of bronze.

Arch-Curate Vyrthur: Snow elf and boss of the Touching The Sky quest to get Auriel's bow.

Alduin: You should really know who this guy is. That big black dragon? The final boss of Skyrim? Yikes...

Dragon Language: None used.

Random Thought: After I got the bow and made it back to the Dawnguard Fort I thought for sure there would be a quest where I would need to find some weapons or more men for the Dawnguard before we went after Harkon. I kept thinking there is no way this little group is going to attack all those vamps, and yep they did. I had to use a lot of potions since all the damn vampires kept going after me and not ANYONE else. Man those vamps and Harkon gave me more trouble than Alduin .


	2. Storming the Castle 2

Storming the Castle 2

Serana stood transfixed at the sight before her. Alduin's Wall. A prophecy set in stone foretelling the return of Alduin and the rise of the Dragonborn.

The rise of Nero.

Serana reached up and ran a hand over the stone depiction of the Dragonborn before the sound of several Blades clearing their throats reminded her she was not alone in this huge room. And that at the same time she had several very sharp swords pointed right at her or at least held at the ready. A few Blades still had their katana's sheathed though. These were most likely members that Nero had brought into the order directly and trusted him enough to let a vampire wonder their halls.

One of these 'nice' Blades stepped forward and Serana saw she was a Dunmer. She could easily make out her red eyes from behind her helm. Her armor had been heavily modified to the point that you had to look rather hard to tell that the armor that was left had even come from the Blades. The rest were mage robes that were clearly enchanted. She could she the light shimmer in the fabric.

"Sorry but Esbern gets really annoyed when people touch the wall."

Serana removed her hand, "I suppose I can understand. It'd be a tragic loss if this was damaged."

Dunmer looked up at the same depiction of the Dragonborn, "you'd think if they were able to predict all that was going to happen they'd at least be able to carve a more life like figure. Of course they could have easily made him into a horse and it wouldn't have mattered."

Serana laughed "a horse? Now why would they ever do that?"

The Dunmer looked away from the wall before simply saying, "I kinda turned him into one once."

It took Serana a few seconds before the womans words finally sunk in.

"Wait you did what!"

The Dunmer doubled over laughing, "yep and a few other barn yard animals. I also turned him this bright green color."

Serana just gawked at the strange Blade before she also doubled over laughing, "oh divines you have to tell me how you did that."

"Sorry I can't remember how I messed up those spells."

Reaching over the Dunmer offered Serana her hand, "I'm Brelyna Maryon, nice to meet you."

Serana took her hand, "Serana, and please if you ever remember those spell you must tell me."

The mood in the room had only just begun to lighten when the doors to the outer training grounds boomed open and in stormed a very angry Delphine, followed quickly by an equally enraged Nero. Esbern kept trying to get between the two and calm them down but was clearly having no success

"Turn around and look me in the damned eye Delphine! I asked you a question and you better answer me. Or are you too much of a Nivahriin!"

Delphine whirled around with her blade now draw and stopped it just as it touched Nero's neck. Even with it stopped the blade was sharp enough to draw blood. Nero hadn't flinched away from Delphine's swing and with a small amount of pressure reminded her that he was fast with a sword too. The tip of Toor Bah Su'um his own personal sword he had forged and enchanted from dragon bone slid between her armor and touched her skin right over her heart. The strong fire enchantment had begun to turn the armor around the blade black as it began to burn. The two warriors stood perfectly still, there faces mere inches from each other.

Even a trained eye would say they had drawn and stopped at the same time. It took a very special eye to see what had truly happened, Delphine had drawn first but Nero had his sword at her heart before she had hers at his neck. In that split second the Dragonborn had made a very clear message to Delphine.

The room was dead quiet. Not a single Blade dared speak out of fear that either their leader Delphine or hero Nero would kill the other. Or worse they would both kill each other. Serana's breath caught in her throat, the look in Nero's eyes left her paralyzed. She had never seen this side of him. In those few moments, all warmth, all emotions had simply left him. Then he blinked and she saw him come back. Mostly.

Esbern placed his aged hands on the sword wrists of the two and calmly pulled their blades away from each other.

"Please, there has been so much bloodshed in all our lives, let us not add more too it that is not needed."

Nero let his arm go limp and fall to his side and spoke softly, "Delphine, maybe you can't answer me. Maybe you need to ask the question to yourself. You keep saying that as long as I allow Paarthurnax to live. As long as I continue to believe that there can be peace between us and the dragons that I spit on the graves of fallen Blades. Delphine has you hatred for what has happened to the Blades in the war caused you to see every old wound as a fresh cut? You can't let your hatred for the Thalmor turn the Blades into a war machine for revenge against anyone you see fit. If you do, you'll kill the Blades before they even have a chance."

Nero sheathed his sword and, after motioning for Serana to follow him, turned to leave, "Delphine I want the Blades to reform. I want them back, but as long as these old wounds are allowed to fester and rot, they never can. You and your hatred is going to kill the Blades."

Nero and Serana left Sky Haven Temple in silence for most of the trek down the mountain before Nero let out a long heavy sigh, "Divines save those ass holes."

Serana nearly tripped over herself, "That's an interesting way of saying you want the Divines to save someone."

Nero after finding a small stream running down the mountain took his helmet off and sat down, "Do you know the first thing Delphine said to me after I told her everything that was happening. After I asked her and the Blades to help us."

Serana could hear traces of anger in his voice. Clearly he was still mad.

"Have. You. Killed. Paarthurnax. Yet. It's been over a damned year since I slew Alduin. Over a year since I last set foot in that temple, and that's the first thing she says. Mey! Ahzid Vanmindoraan MEY!"

As Nero spoke the last of his rant in the dragon's tounge his thu'um began to make the ground shake, and the small stream formed small rapids, though both stopped when Nero took a deep breath and began to force him self to calm down.

A low rumble carried over the land and through the trees that almost sounded like a laugh or chuckle. A deep voice soon followed, "You seem surprised Dovahkiin. Such strong hatred cannot be washed away with such a small amount of time."

Serana suppressed a shudder of fear as a huge red dragon some how quietly moved through the trees so that his large head and long neck reached over the stream and leveled with Nero. While Serana still felt fear around Odahviing clearly Nero had none, as he spoke to him like he would any other person. Like any friend.

"So I was wrong to hope they had changed in only a year huh?"

Odahviing tilted his head to the side slightly, "Not to hope, but to think."

Nero sighed and stood up, dusting some of the soil off his legs, "Well I guess we'll just have to fight without the Blades. Hopefully we'll have more Legion and soldiers sent by the Jarls by the time we make it back to the fort."

Odahviing growled angrily. Nero and Serana looked at each other before with a frown Nero asked, "What?"

-A short flight later back to Fort Dawnguard-

"THIS IS IT!" Nero couldn't believe his eyes when he had returned. He had expected the area around Fort Dawnguard to be filled with men readying for battle. Instead besides the Companions, the mages from Winterhold and his own Housecarls, only Jarl Balgruuf the Greater and Jarl Elisif the Fair had sent any men. Ten well armed and trained from Whiterun and 4 'green' Legion soliders from Solitude.

Now in the center chamber of the fort Nero walked back and forth in front of his Housecarls and Aela the Huntress who peeling an apple behind them all. Though she was only there to hear the reason for the lack of men herself. Reaching down she absently scratched Meeko under his chin.

"So does anyone want to explain to me why only two Jarls sent any help, and why one seems to be more like a 'here are some greenhorns now go away' kind of help?" Nero was trying his best not to sound angry with his Housecarls. They were simply messengers, but after the incident with the Blades, he had almost no patience left, and it showed. Everyone around him was expecting him to start breathing fire at any moment.

Lydia herself was quite happy that at least she wasn't going to be on the receiving of her Thanes wrath, though she would never let him know this. The others, oh she'd let them know…after they had saved the world of course. Jordis the Sword-Maiden was the first to step forward and bowed deeply, "forgive me my Thane but before I had twenty of the Legions best ready to march at Jarl Elisif's command."

'Divines damn it, she had more than me' Lydia swore to herself. Still no one could have guessed she had thought such a thing.

Nero shook his head, "Stand up, you know I hate when you all bow like that. And where are these Legion now."

"General Tullius recalled them."

After a string of swears, some that had to be from a different language, Nero was able to stop himself to ask, "Did the General say why he was recalling them?"

Jordis bit her lip not exactly wanting to say why, but after a bit finally said, "That you were exaggerating the threat the vampires posed."

Argis raised his hand to gain Nero's attention, "I'm afraid that's almost the same answer I got from Jarl Igmund"

Nero looked at the rest, "Is that the same for the rest of you?"

They nodded, but Iona added, "The Briar bitch wouldn't even see me." The red head sneered at the memory of having to deal with Maven's aids.

"Ok go and help with whatever you can. If this is what we have then we need to get ready. As soon as first light tomorrow we have to make our move before Harkon can sure up his defenses anymore."

As his Housecarls left Nero walked over to one of the stone benches and plopped down. Meeko walked over to his master and laid his head on Nero's lap. Nero smiled and scratched the dog behind his ears. Aela finished peeling the apple and handed Nero a slice, "It seems the world likes to forget the favors they owe, but never the favors their owed. Oh and by the way, you look like horker shit."

Nero laughed bitterly, "why isn't it ever simple. 'Hey there's an evil vampire over there trying to blot out the sun. Lets go stop him.' But nope it's never that simple. And thanks for the concern, I'm fine."

Replacing her knife, and taking a bite out of her share of the apple Aela sat down next to Nero, "so have you slept with her yet?"

Aela was treated to quite the show as Nero tried to choke down his bite.

"Divines you still blush like a virgin milk drinker."

"Yeah, yeah. How do I even know who you're talking about? Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"So you aren't slobbering over that vampire like a dog in heat?"

"Dog in heat, that's pretty funny considering our past Aela."

Aela returned Nero's smirk with an even glare, "A moment of weakness. Nothing more. Stop evading the question."

"Moment? More like moments. Many, many-ouch!" A swift elbow to Nero's side cut him off, but Aela was smiling at least, "Have your laugh, but at least answer my question."

"No I haven't. Now please shut up."

"But you really want to."

"What I want is… Divines since when do you gossip! And what's with the sudden interest with who I travel with?"

Aela took another bite of her apple, "I'm concerned is all. Sooner or later she's going to need to feed. She may not want to, she may hate it, but it's in her nature. It's a simple fact. That's going to be a very bad wake up call for you."

Nero absently rubbed his wrist, "I'm aware of this Aela."

Aela noticed this and frowned before she grabbed Nero's wrist and brought it up to her nose…then a sneer crossed her face. She moved close so only Nero could hear her, "she's been feeding off you, hasn't she! You've had to know right?"

Nero wrenched his hand back, "of course I've know. I'm the one who told her, no, made her to drink my blood."

Aela had been prepared for Nero to say he had caught her feeding on him and had forgiven her or something, since that was his nature. To forgive others. But to hear this.

"You've been…I don't understand?"

Nero leaned against the stone wall, "during our time together, we've traveled mostly during the day and I saw that it was having an effect on her and I asked if she wanted to travel at night from now on. She said she hadn't eaten in so long, that day or night wouldn't matter much to her. Aela the last time she had drank blood was before her mother locked her away. That was before Cyrodiil had an empire. She of course told me she was fine and we kept going. Mid day she fell off her horse and didn't get up."

The memory brought a shudder to Nero and he had to stop to let it pass. Once it had he continued, "I carried her to an old abandoned shack to get her out of the sun. I didn't know if vampires could starve to death or what, but I knew for sure I wasn't going to find out that day so take a wild guess what I did."

Aela spoke just above a whisper, "you gave her your blood."

"Damned right. I slit my wrist open held her in my arms and put my opened wrist right to her mouth. She tried to push it away but I wouldn't let her. After a bit she started drinking, and that was that."

Aela shook her head, "in the state she was in I'm surprised she didn't drink you dry."

A morbid grin creased Nero's lips, "she almost did."

"And you're still recovering?"

"I fought that vampire snow elf the same day after I had nursed her back to 'health'. Plus all the little run ins with bandits, wild bears, saber cats, Falmer oh and those two dragons. Damn things were coming out from under the ice. But to be fair the dragons came before the insane snow elf. So I haven't really had a chance to recover yet. Even my healing magic is fizzling out, I could only just mend all the damn ribs that elf broke when he drop a stone roof on me. Hence why I look like horker shit. Though if she needed it, I'd feed her right here and now. "

"Will you be ready to face the vampire tomorrow?" Nero closed his eyes, "We'll want to reach the castle during mid day so well need to leave at first light, so that gives me a few hours to rest before we head out. Don't worry you're talking to the man who killed a dragon death god. I'll be ready."

Aela just stared at Nero. There was a reason Kodlak chose him to be the new Harbringer of The Companions. She had seen it herself during her travels with him. He was brave, honorable and always thought of others before him self. What she was hearing now only added to her admiration and respect.

Around the corner though where no one could see her stood Serana, hands over her heart and tears in her eyes.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Yay I got to make an 'in heat' joke about the werewolves! Get it they're like dogs! And Dogs go into heat! I'm so original! And just a little heads up, don't take anything in here as character bashing, I just like to think of all the housecarls as being very competitive when it comes to serving their Thane. Also Toor Bah Su'um, Qo Rahgol Strun and Liss Krah Dinok are the names I gave my first three dragon bone swords…I think I might be a nerd. Please leave a review and point out any mistakes you see!

Characters:

Esbern: one of the last remaining Blades and is a guide and advisor of the Dovahkiin. He did the voice over from the original skyrim trailer.

Brelyna Maryon: A mage you meet at the College. She turns you into a freaking horse. I decided to bring her into the Blades. Now she's a battle mage.

Delphine: secret Blade agent. Her main role is to help discover the mystery behind the Dragons and their re-emergence…and be a total bitch.

Paarthurnax: Leader of the Greybeards, a big white dragon and a bro. Here's a quote of his, "What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?" Bro and BAMF!

Odahviing: Big Red Dragon. You catch him. He's skyrims Charizard.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: Jarl of Windhelm. His is the castle where you catch Charizard.

Jarl Elisif the Fair: Becomes High Queen if you side with the Legion.

General Tullius: Leader of the Legion.

Maven Black Briar: The true power in Riften. God I wish I could kill her. Then I could clean up Riften…hey another story idea!

Argis the Bulwark: Housecarl of Markarth

Calder: Housecarl of Windhelm

Iona: Housecarl of Riften.

Jordis the Sword-Maiden: Housecarl of Solitude. Pretty much a blond Lydia cause I swear they have the same face model.

Lydia: Housecarl of Whiterun. And is pretty much the fan favorite Housecarl.

Aela the Huntress: Hot werewolf girl. I wonder what style she like *wink wink *

Kodlak Whitemane: Former Harbinger of The Companions. He was old.

Meeko: A dog. Every game needs a dog. You find him in a shack waiting for his old owner to wake up. The feels man, the feels.

Dragon Language:

Nivahrin = coward(ly)

Toor = Inferno

Bah = wrath

Su'um = breath

Mey = fool(s)

Ahzid = bitter

Vanmindoraan = incomprehensible

Qo = lightning

Rahgol = rage(ing)

Strun = storm

Liss = ice

Krah = cold

Dinok = death

Special Thanks:

Guest 1: Thanks but I'm pretty sure The Start of Something New by Irishandveryprou beat me to getting the first Serana fic.

Guest 2: Thank you, but I've never really seen Nero as a werewolf first. Yes he can change into one but I don't use the form all that much. Weird yes but just my thoughts on the werewolf/vampire cliché thing :)

RaptorZeroOne: Again check out The Start of Something New for the other dawnguard dlc fic, though I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Also thanks for the add.

The Celestial Lord, ZeroLightning27 thanks for the adds!


	3. Storming the Castle 3

Storming the Castle 3

Nero groaned in pain as he sat up in his bed, and with a flick of his hand banished the little magical light he had created to wake him. He had been asleep for about four hours and was now convinced it had been a mistake. Every muscle in his body felt tight and rusty, just forming a fist took some effort. He was glad he hadn't removed his armor because he was sure he wouldn't be able to put it on like this.

After multiple tries he finally got out of bed and went to the nearest window. Looking out he could tell first light was only an hour or so away. Walking back to his bed he opened his chest and pulled out his weapons and a few potions. A glint caught his eye and he looked over at Auriel's Bow and the quiver of Sunhallowed Arrows given to him by the Knight-Paladin Gelebor.

"Like shooting rays of sunlight huh?"

At first the very idea of taking the bow with him seemed insane. He would be bringing the very weapon Harkon was after right to him, but a weapon that had that kind of ability was too big an asset to leave behind. Slinging the bow and arrows over his back Nero made his way downstairs to the dinning hall. He was at least going to eat something before setting out. Inside the hall was Sorine stirring a large pot of sew.

"Let me guess, that's an old Dwemer stew that cures everything and brings sunshine and rainbows."

Sorine laughed a bit, "Nope, just rabbit stew I'm afraid."

"I'll take a big bowl of it, an empty flagon, and if you have one, an egg please. Uncooked and please let it be from a bird."

Sitting down at the table, Sorine placed the bowl of stew and flagon in front of him along with a nice large brown chicken egg. Reaching down Nero pulled three fist sized bottles from his belt pouch. One was red, one was blue and finally the last was green. Uncorking each he poured them into the flagon. The potion mixture bubbled and fizzed. Finally Nero cracked the egg open and let it slide into the mixture. Then grinding the shell up in his hands, he added that too. Sorine swore she saw a puff of smoke rise from the cup the moment the egg went in.

"You aren't going to drink that, right?"

With one hand holding his nose shut, Nero gulped the mixture down in one go. He then slammed the flagon down onto the table hard enough to leave a large crack in the pewter.

"What was that?"

Coughing up a little smoke and then chasing the putrid concoction with several huge spoon fulls of rabbit stew Nero finally answer, "a little pick me up."

Sorine just shook her head, "that, that had to be the worst thing I've ever seen."

Nero lifted the bowl to his mouth and quickly gobbled down the stew. Just before he left however, "You're supposed to stir it up with a Falmer ear."

Sorine paled and Nero just laughed.

-Oustide Fort Dawnguard-

Farkas and Vilkas both were not very happy. They had just learned that they would be staying at the fort. News the Aela had the fortune of telling them.

"This is crap. I came here to kill vampires and fight by our Harbingers side," sneered Farkas.

Vilkas was more controlled but still just as angry, "Whose idea was it to leave us here anyway?"

"Brothers listen, I know you two are not pleased with this, but Nero needs people here to look after the civilians who have moved here for protection. He's also leaving those Legionaries and some of the newer Dawnguard here and they'll need strong leaders to make sure this place stays safe. Nero is intrusting these people to you."

Both brothers knew how important protecting the weak was to Nero and there wasn't much they could do but accept the trust and responsibility given to them, be it a little begrudgingly.

Farkas left to check on the new recruits and to see if they even knew how to hold a sword. Once he was out of ear shot Vilkas turned back to Aela, "what are you not saying Aela? Ever since you went to join the meeting with Nero and his Housecarls you've been acting strange."

Aela frowned, "it's complicated Vilkas. Just make sure you keep this place safe. Its important to Nero that these people stay safe."

"You make it sound like keeping these people safe might be his dying wish or last request."

He expected Aela to laugh and boast about how strong their Harbinger was. How such an idea as a last request coming from him was foolish. When no boast came and Aela wouldn't look him in the eye, he felt suddenly very very cold.

"What has happened Aela?"

Aela couldn't tell him what she knew. That he had given his blood to that vampire Serana. So much of his blood that it had almost killed him. She knew though that if she didn't give Vilkas something he'd go straight to Nero, and the man didn't need anyone bothering him right now.

"Vilkas this stays between us understand?"

"You have my word sister."

After she was sure he meant it she carefully thought of what to tell him, "Something has…drained him. Much of his strength is gone. If he had time he could recover and be back to normal but… with everything happening so fast he hasn't had a chance to recover his strength," Aela took a bit to regain her composer, "not a word of this can be spread, do you understand? Not a word."

"What could have done this?"

Aela said nothing, her glare told Vilkas he would get no more answers from her, and he had best not to try for more.

"We will keep these people safe shield-sister."

"Good."

-Ouside Dawnguard main door -

Isran stood arms crossed as watched everyone hurry to be ready for when they would leave. Most of the people who would be staying were reinforcing the walls and such. Though the one person he watched most of all was the vampire Serana. She seemed to be everywhere. Helping load up the small boats into the wagons. Making sure all the mages had ample potions, she had even helped move some of the family's tents and belongings closer to the main fort and erected a quick makeshift wall around them using some of the spare logs that had been brought up.

"You still don't trust her?"

Isran turned to see Nero standing right besides him. "When the time comes do you really think she'll be able to strike down her father?"

Nero watched Serana move over to a wagon were two of the Whiterun soldiers were trying to load another small boat in. It was rather funny to watch two large Nord men get pushed aside and shown up by a woman as she easily picked it up and slid it in the wagon with the rest.

"When the time comes I'll make sure she won't have to be the one to kill her father."

Isran scoffed, "You make it sound like you are the only one strong enough to kill this bastard."

"He's lived over a thousand years. You don't live that long without being incredibly powerful and smart. Added to that, is he's completely insane; yeah I think I might be the only one able to go toe to toe with this monster."

Nero reached behind his back and pulled off a large war hammer, "Here Florentius had me find this thing. I'm not a fan of hammers so I think you'll have more use for it. Be careful with it, it's a rune printing press."

"Huh the crazy bastard has some uses I guess."

"He told me Arkay told him about it."

Isran gave a dry chuckle and swung the hammer around, testing its balance before sliding it into the sheath on his back, "So how many are we going to have with us during our push?"

"Eight Dawnguard plus you. Ten Whiterun guards. Four of the six mages, and Aela from the Companions. The other Companions need to stay here to keep those Legionaries and new Dawnguard in order. Then of course you got me and Serana."

"So twenty six men huh. Well at least it's more than what we would have had if it was just us."

Nero nodded, "Twenty eight really, but they'll meet us at the crossing. Well I'm going to find a wagon for the trip. You don't need me for anything else right?"

Isran just grunted and waved him off, so Nero made his way down the steps and found a wagon that was fully packed and climbed in. Finding that the boat gave him the best place to rest, he lay down and closed his eyes. While his little 'pick me up' was helping him move around and such, he knew he still needed to get as much rest as he could. Only after a bit he felt someone else enter the wagon. The wood of the boat creaked lightly as someone lay next to him. He knew who it was and the two just lay in silence, content just being next to each other.

"Any regrets?"

Serana's question was soft and Nero could only just hear her over the noise outside.

"I learned a long time ago that the past is the past. No matter how much…," Nero stopped, not feeling very philosophical at the moment, "no I don't regret a damned thing Serana."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Can you?"

He heard her huff a little, "may I ask you something personal?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Why did you let me come along with you? Why did you trust me?"

Nero smirked, "you had really pretty eyes."

"…Nero I'm serious."

Nero stopped and thought back, but it was hard. Like looking back along the road you had been traveling and trying to find the place you stopped caring about the destination and just started to enjoy the journey.

"It…it wasn't like there was this huge moment when I suddenly decided I could trust you."

Serana watched as Nero searched for an answer for her. It was kinda cute. Like a puppy trying to decide how to carry a big bone that was twice its size.

"Trust came from walking from one side of Skyrim to the other with you, talking you with you, staying with you through dangerous caves, ruins and letting you take a bit of my soul so I could go into the Soul Cairn. But after I met your mother, and I saw that both she and your father were just using you for their own ends, do you want to know what I decided right then and there?"

Serana shook her head.

"I decided I wasn't going to leave you alone again. I wasn't going to let you be alone again."

Serana didn't say anything, but Nero felt her arms around him tighten up.

"I'm so sorry Nero. Its my fault you're like this."

"Serana I already told you. I have no regrets."

"How do you think you'll be able fight my father when you can hardly stand up?"

Nero opened his eyes and found him self looking into the soft glow of Serana's. He just smiled and wiped a tear off her cheek, "same way I beat Alduin in Sovngard. The same way I beat Ancano when he had the Eye of Magnus and the same way I beat Vyrthur after he tried to bury me. With good old fashioned Nord stubbornness."

Nero laughed at his own answer but was cut off when Serana grabbed the collar of his armor and pulled him into a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms around her the two stayed in each others embrace until the wagon began to move. By this point though, Serana found she was kissing a sleeping nord. Smiling at her hero, she moved so his head lay on her lap and for the rest of the voyage she made sure nothing disturbed him.

-later-

After many hours the caravan came to a halt and Serana could hear men unloading their wagons but she made no move to disturb Nero. It was only after a soft tapping on the wagons side that made her finally stop watching him sleep.

"We need him awake now. Its time."

It was a woman's voice, Aela by the sound of it. With a sigh Serana gently rocked Nero till the man finally opened his eyes.

"We're hear Nero." Helping him out of the wagon, Aela and Lydia stood waiting. Lydia raised a brow and offered her Thane a knowing smirk.

"Not a word Lydia. Not a word."

Lydia gave an exaggerated bow, "of course my Thane. I'd never dream of saying something like I wonder how bumpy your ride was."

After a good natured groan from Nero, he walked off to join Isran and the rest of the men at the dock. The mid day sun brought some warmth to his bones and moving around helped him limber up. Isran looked over the boats then up to the castle, "Once we're out in that water we'll be sitting ducks."

Nero just smiled, "I've got that covered. Remember how I said I had two more friends that were coming?"

Isran looked around, "yeah and what are two more men going to be able to do to make sure we aren't sunk before we make it to the castle?"

Nero's smile became a dangerous smirk, "who said anything about men?" Looking skyward Nero took in a deep breath and his thu'um thundered out into the sky, "Odahviing!"

His shout echoed on and on into the endless sky. It only took a moment before a great roar answered his shout, and Odahviing himself flew out of the blue sky and landed besides Nero. Every man jumped back in utter fear and shock. Even Aela moved back, this being the first time she had seen Nero summon this red beast.

"DIVINES!"

"DRAGON!"

"DIVINES SAVE US!"

Nero and Odahviing seemed quiet amused at the reaction when Nero turned to Odahviing and said, "they haven't seen anything yet."

"Durnehviir!"

Nero's thu'um silenced all the people around him. The in front of Nero the world began to distort and violet flames erupted from the ground. When they died in their place stood another dragon, though his was a much more disturbing sight.

"Ah Qahnaariin again you bring me back to Taazokaan, and to do battle no less. Long has it been since these claws have rended fresh flesh from bone. And who is this young dovah that stands here before me? Does he even know how to fly?"

Odahniing growled as he looked at the undead dragon, "I'd be careful old one. Don't want you to break a hip."

Both dragons had their teeth bared, but Nero could tell they were not bared in anger but at the joy, the fun of the coming battle. Nero had the same look, "I don't suppose you two already know what I'm going to need you for?"

Durnehviir looked past Nero at the group behind him then at the small boats, "You need us to keep the boats safe as they cross the water."

Nero nodded, "yep then after that, let's play a little game. Lets see which of the three of us can shred the most vampires, gargoyles and death hounds. If you two feel that you can keep up that is."

Both dragons threw up their head and roared out a laugh, accepting the challenge.

Nero turned to face the men, to face Isran, and with arms stretched out wide and the most over confident grin plastered on his face asked, "so any questions?"

* * *

Authors notes:

Anyone who has every worked out after taking a break or just starting knows this feeling Nero has just after he woke up. You lift weights, and just tear yourself up, but it's not till the next morning that you feel the burn. Next chapter the battle to kill Harkon!

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favs and alerts. Keep those coming!

Characters:

Knight-Paladin Gelebor: One of the last few Snow Elves.

Sorine Jurard: obsessed with Dwemer tech which she uses to upgrade your crossbow.

Farkas and Vilkas: brothers, werewolves and members of the Companions

Florentius Baenius: insane or Arkay's best friend? Your guess is as good as mine.

Ancano: boss at the end of the College of Winterhold quest line.

Durnehviir: the cursed dragon you meet in the Dawnguard dlc.

Dragon Language:

Qahnaar(iin) = Vanquish(er)

Taazokaan = Tamriel (the physical land / continent)


	4. Storming the Castle 4

Storming the Castle 4

The boats were loaded up and ready to launch. Nero, Serana, Isran, Aela, Lydia, and finally two Whiterun soldiers took up the oars. As Nero's boat took point of the fleet, over head both Odahviing and Durnehviir circled the boats. As they drew closer to the castle, a fog crept across the water hiding most of the small island from view. For most of the journey the only thing that could be heard was the creek of the quickly fashioned together boats, the strain of the oars in the water, and the small waves as they splashed across the sides of the boats as they crossed the eerily calm sea. Both Nero and Aela tried to peer through the fog while at the same time listen for anything that could be some kind of attack.

CLANK

The loud sound shattered the silence and put everyone on edge.

CLANK

Nero could make out the multiple sources of the noise, but couldn't see them.

CLANK

CLANG

CLANK

CLANK

He could hear rope creaking, wood bending and rocks cracking. Then came screeches and roars. Howls and barks. In the dense fog the sounds seemed to echo from every direction.

"To Oblivion with this."

Nero stood up and took a deep breath, "Lok Vah Koor!"

All the noses stopped at his shout, and then the fog began to melt away. Nero peered out farther and farther as everything began to clear. Just as the fog cleared away on the beach of the castle Nero could see that it was lined with ballista's and catapults. All manned and all armed. Behind them the sky was filled with gargoyles.

"Shit."

The first ballista fired its missile and it flew right towards Nero's boat, Nero's hands erupted into flames and he threw a ball of fire right into it. The ball hit and exploded the giant dart some fifteen feet above them. Burning shrapnel fell harmlessly around them. This action triggered the rest of the weapons to fire and the gargoyles to take flight and charge the boats. Odahviing and Durnehviir roared as they dived at the projectiles and stone monsters, snapping at them with their jaws, or shredding at them with their claws. The mages from the other boats fired bolts of lighting, and balls of fire at anything that could sink the boats, desperately trying to ward off any damage.

Isran turned to the oar men screaming, "Faster! Get us to shore now!"

A bolder splashed into the sea only a few feet away rocking the boat. Aela turned to Nero, "why don't the dragons attack the beach? They can't keep all the fire from hitting us forever."

Nero gripped the side of the boat so not to get thrown off, "the moment they leave to go after them we'll have nothing to protect us. It'll only take seconds for us to be hit."

Nero scanned the beach, the vampires were playing smart. One line of launchers would fire while the other line reloaded. And the gargoyles that were dropping stones on them made sure that they had no break between the loading and firing of the ballista's and catapults. They still had about fifty or so yards to go before they hit land, but at this rate they'd lose men.

Nero turned to Isran, "Isran keep the boats going no matter what!"

Nero then stood up, which was quiet a feet, considering how much the boat was rocking. Serana and Lydia both began, "What are you-!" Nero didn't wait for them to finish as he shouted, "Wuld Nah Kest!"

Launching himself with the speed of a great gale, Nero jumped off the boat and flew many yards over the water. Not far enough to reach land but he never intended to in the first place. Reaching out with both hands held together, a cone of frost shot from his palms and hit the water freezing the surface were he landed. His momentum kept him sliding forward, and a constant blast of frost kept him moving right towards the beach at great speed.

Back at the boat Serana and Lydia finished, "-doing?"

Lydia just watched he Thane skate across the ice he had made, "I think my Thane is insane."

Serana nodded before a thought crossed her mind, "how is he going to stop?"

Nero had come to think of this same problem just as he was about to reach land. With the waves breaking on the shore, he no longer had a smooth surface to slide on and once he had ran out of ice he tumbled forward into the sand and rolled for several more feet.

Standing up, Nero stood in the middle of the ballista's with every thrall and vampire just staring at him. Neither really sure what had just happened. Thinking quickly Nero summoned as much magicka as he could till he was cloaked in an aura of fire. Then just as the thralls and vampires began to charge him, he released the power in one huge fire storm.

The spell hadn't had the amount of time it needed to be at full strength but it was enough to knock the men back and set fire to the wood and ropes of the ballistas making sure they wouldn't be firing any time soon. Nero grinned at his work and his 'plan', that was in no way a spur of the moment bad idea.

Taking a step forward Nero double over in pain, and vomited. That had been a quickly thrown together master spell, and it had taken more out of him then Nero would like to admit.

"Get up…get up."

Forcing the pain back down Nero stood up, just in time to avoid a battle axe swung by a rather large Orc. Side stepping, Nero reached out and grabbed a knife from the thrall's belt and jammed it into the base of the orc's neck. Giving it a hard twist, severing the orcs head from his spine, Nero pulled it out and threw it into the face of a vampire. Two more thralls rush over to stab at the Dragonborn, however Nero pushed the dead orc into the two and after quickly drawing his swords stabbed through the dead thrall into the other two. Setting one on fire and freezing the other one solid.

Letting them fall Nero turned to face up the path to the castle where the remaining vampires and thralls had gathered after being thrown back from his spell. They had sent several gargoyles that were now landing around him, forming a circle trapping him against the sea with death hounds filling up the gaps.

"Su Grah Dun!"

Nero's shout only just left his lips as the monsters attacked him from all sides. But with the added speed he spun his swords around his body in a whirlwind of death, slicing and cleaving through any that tried to reach him. One gargoyle reached out only to have its arms lopped off, followed quickly by its head. A death hound was cleaved from the tip of its snout to its tail. In only a few seconds Nero was surrounded by only blood and body parts. The heat of the bodies leaving steam to fill the frozen north air.

Nero's throat burned. He could taste blood. Using three full shouts one after another like that had torn at his throat. His arms felt numb and he had to check to make sure he was still holding his swords. Worse yet though was his vision. Everything was getting dark at the edges. His peripheral vision was gone. So he didn't see the stature to his right crack open. He heard it but his reaction was delayed.

Moving to meet the monster Nero was about to swing at it when the side gargoyle's head exploded in a fountain of gore when an ice spike impaled him. Several more hit it in the chest as it fell. Like someone was making sure it wouldn't get up again. Looking around Nero found the source of the ice, Serana, who was jumping out of her boat and walking up the beach, hand out stretched with another ice spike spell ready to fire. The rest of the boats were beaching and everyone was following the vampire.

Calling down to the group, "It's about time you-" Nero couldn't finish before he fell into a coughing fit. The vampires seeing Nero drop his guard sent their remaining thralls after him.

Lydia seeing her Thane was in danger pulled her axe off her belt and threw it. The axe sailed through the air before hitting the front thrall right in the face sticking in with a solid thunk. Jordis soon followed up Lydia's attack by throwing a barrage of knives and Serana fired a bolt of lighting stunning some before they were impaled with ice spikes. The vampires seeing their thralls fall dead and seeing the force of men coming up the shore, and the dragons flying over them, retreated back to the main gate. Serana ran up to Nero as he had moved over to a rock trying to stop the coughing.

"Nero?"

Nero just waved her off, a mistake since he used the hand he had been covering his mouth with, which was covered in his blood.

"Fine, I'm fine."

Serana however hasn't listening, "you're coughing up blood. That's not fine."

Spitting a few times to get the taste of blood from his mouth and wiping his hand on the ground Nero began to walk off but Serana grabbed his arm.

"Stop, please just stop for one second."

Nero turned and just offered her a warm smile, "Serana I'll be fine."

With that Nero forged ahead up to the stone bridge that lead to the gate of the castle. The vampires had brought out more thralls and death hounds. While the men had stopped, and waited for orders, Nero just walked right past them and headed up the bridge.

Some of the thralls charged forwards towards Nero but in a blur of red and grey they were snatched away in the jaws of two powerful dragons. Nero's warm smile he had given Serana had now turned vicious and feral.

"So who's first?"

The vampires charged and soon after, so did the others. The two forces met in the center of the bridge.

Aela bashed a thrall with her shield before disemboweling her with a quick slice of her dagger. A death hound went for her legs but a swift kick to its head snapped its neck and it tumbled down. Another thrall swung its mace at her but a quick side step later Aela buried her dagger into his skull.

Lydia stepped forward and thrust her sword into the heart of a vampire, before twisting the blade and ripping it out. Ducking a blast of blood magic, she let another of her axes loose with her left hand. The axe swiftly decapitated one vampire and then stuck itself into the back of a thrall.

Calder swung his two handed axe into the collar of a vampire, before kicking him off the side of the bridge. Swinging sideways and down he shattered the knee of another vampire. As this vampire fell, Iona swung down with her mace and crushed it head.

Jordis sliced through several vampires with her giant ebony sword, the blade crushing and cleaving all in her wake. Argis moved through the ranks slicing at the legs and necks of any enemy with his daggers with Isran crushing them as the fell with his hammer.

Serana quickly moved up doing everything she could to keep an eye on Nero, cutting and freezing anyone foolish enough to get in her way. She watched him move through his enemies like a shark through water. He whirled his swords around so effortlessly, the enchanted dragon bone blades left brief red and white afterimages from their enchantments.

Finally they made it to the main gate which the old watchman quickly shut and backed against the far door. Nero tapped his sword against the iron gate.

"You won't get in. And nothing you say will make me open this gate."

"Nothing huh?"

-inside the castle-

Vampires, thralls, gargoyles and death hounds filled into the main hall. All of them ready for what ever came through the doors. Though, since the sounds of battle had stopped, some began to wonder if they had won.

"FUS!"

The vampires looked at each other not sure what that sound was.

"RO DAH!"

An explosion of stone and metal flew over their heads as the twisted remains of the iron gate flew into the room.

-back outside-

Nero stood still as everyone around him charged into the castle. Only after he was sure everyone had entered did he let him self buckle. Blood spewed from his mouth as he coughed violently and he went to the nearest wall to steady himself. His throat burn, his lungs ached. His vision had slowly been getting worse. There was a pounding in his head, and he felt like the world was spinning. He gasped for air but it was like breathing with a boulder on his chest.

He tried to stand and push on but someone kept him down until his fit stopped. After it finally subsided the same person helped him stand up.

"Thanks Serana."

"Still fine?" Her voice had a nice bite of sarcasm.

"I'll let you know after I suck my lungs back down."

After a few more breaths Nero laughed a bit, "I wasn't even sure that was going to work."

"What? You mean when you huffed and puffed and blew the house down."

After Serana was sure he wasn't going to fall over, she let him go but she didn't leave his side.

"Where would he be? He has to have some room or something where he'd go right?"

Serana nodded, "yes he'd be in the cathedral."

"Then let's go."

As the two made their way into the main hall, the sounds of the battle echoed all around them.

"Which way to the cathedral?"

Serana motioned down the hall and the two made for the room. Several vampires moved to stop them but were quickly dispatched by either Serana's magic or Nero's blades. The two moved in perfect harmony dealing death to anyone who dared stand before them. In their time together they had learned how the other moved. Now they never blocked the other or got in each others way. Together they dance the dance of war and death.

Finally though, Serana and Nero stopped in front of the doors leading to the cathedral.

"I'm not going to ask you to come with me Serana."

Serana let her hand find Nero's and gave it a small squeeze, "no matter what, I'm going to stay by your side."

"I have a really good plan Serana. Want to hear it?" Nero's tone was soft and almost playful.

"Sure."

"Let's get married."

Serana gasped and blushed, and couldn't say anything for a bit. However with a grin, "that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Fine then after this we get married," Nero decided.

"I want huge cake. And Lots of sweet rolls," added Serana.

"And a long honeymoon. With lots of sex?"

Serana grinned seductively, "Oh that's a given."

Content with their plan, side by side Nero and Serana opened the doors to the cathedral and walked inside. The room was dank and smelled of death. As the doors closed behind them, there standing in front of the large altar too Molag Bal, with black katana in hand, was Lord Harkon.

He smiled down at them, though Nero saw nothing but hate and venom behind it.

"Serana, my darling. I see you still favor keeping a pet."

Serana stiffened but she didn't stop walking towards her father, "You know why we're here."

"Of course I do." He walked down from the altar, "You disappoint me Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this…pathetic being." That last part was said with disgust, vile and bitter hatred.

Serana was shocked at first but soon anger replaced, "Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand."

She took a step in front of Nero, closer to her father, "No more. I'm done with you. And you will not touch him."

"So, I see this dragon has fangs." Nero couldn't be sure but he swore Harkon sounded amused, "Your voice drips with the venom of you mother's influence. How alike you've become."

"No, because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore"

Harkon just stared at his daughter before turned his dark gaze towards Nero, "And you. It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."

"Hatred," Nero spat "born of your neglect."

Harkon was unimpressed, "A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind."

Nero suppressed a shudder. That answer was a bit to close to another answer he had been given many years ago form another mad man. It was disturbing how alike these men were.

Sneering Nero snapped, "Your kind is a blight on this world."

Nero saw Serana flinch at his words. Nero immediately regretted them.

Harkon almost laughed, "Yes, yes, always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next?" A horrid grin crept across his face, "is Serana?"

"I would NEVER harm Serana. She's too important to me."

"Nero…"

A bored sigh came from Harkon, "Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life."

Nero had just about lost his patience, "enough of this!"

"Yes quite. I'm growing weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter." His eyes drifted over to the bow on Nero's back, "I'll give you a single chance to turn over the bow to me. There will not be a second."

"Come and take it you black hearted bastard."

Harkon sneered, "so be it!"

Nero had expected Harkon to attack him first. So when his first move was to slash at Serana, Nero swore and shoved her out of the way with his left hand. Harkon's sword missed Serana but hit Nero's hand. The black blade sliced through just under the bottom knuckle of his thumb cutting bone, muscle, and tendon. The thumb was still there but was now useless, so now Nero couldn't hold onto his sword. The blade fell but Nero didn't have time to worry over it as Harkon swung up, but Nero was able to parry with his sword in his right hand. He wasn't prepared however for the sheer force that followed the blade as he found himself being pushed back.

Harkon was fast, swinging from every direction but Nero was able to just block each blow before he blocked Harkon's sword so that it was pinned between his blade and the stone wall. Using the second where Harkon pulled free, Nero raised his left hand. It couldn't hold onto anything but he could still cast with it. Fire erupted from his palm. The flames just grazed Harkons shoulder, but other wise didn't really hurt him. The lightning storm Serana sent at him however did.

Harkon reached out and picked up some of the rubble on the ground before throwing it at Serana. It missed but it forced Serana to stop casting to dodge.

"Su Grah!" It wasn't the full shout but it was enough to speed up Nero's attack so that Harkon had to go on the defensive. But not for very long. With a smirk Harkon turned to mist so that Neros swing harmlessly swung through. He dismissed the spell and thrust forward. With no time to dodge Nero brought his left arm up so the blade went through it and then into the bone plate covering his shoulder where it got stuck.

"FUS R-!"

Though the shout had enough force to throw Harkon back, Nero hadn't been able to use the full shout before he coughed up more blood. Harkon though hadn't been pushed far and he repressed his attack hands outreached to strangle the life from Nero. Nero tumbled back letting his good hand hit the ground and placed a rune down. Harkon didn't notice this and was hit with a small explosion when he stepped on it.

Serana ran over to Nero to help but a blast of blood magic from Harkon slammed her into the wall. As the smoke cleared Harkon emerged singed and very angry. His body began to deform, in a way Nero had seen before. He was transforming into a vampire lord.

"Shit!"

Gripping the stuck sword Nero pulled but the blade was stuck fast.

"You pathetic, worthless mortal."

Nero stopped pulling and looked over at Harkon before he was lifted up into the air by Harkon's vampiric grip. Harkon floated closer to Nero before they were face to horrifying face.

"You come into my home. Turn my own daughter against me and think you won't face any consequences!"

Nero braced as he was thrown through the large wooden doors and into the dining hall where the remains of several tables and iron gate landed around and on top of him.

"NERO!" Serana watched in horror as her father floated into the hall a fanged smirk on his face. She tried to stand but gasped in pain. Hitting the wall so hard had broken something.

"You foolish mortal. Did you really think you could defeat the lord of all the vampires in Skyrim? What do you have to say for yourse-!"

All the stone, iron and wood that had been covering Nero's body exploded out and before Harkon could move back a clawed, black furred hand reached out from the dust and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him back down to the ground. As Harkon tried to pull the hand from his throat away, a werewolf rose up from the dust. Raising his other claw, which was now freed from Harkon's sword, Nero swiped at Harkon's face, but his arm was caught by Harkon's free hand.

"LET ME GO!"

Extending his wings, Harkon launched himself up however Nero wouldn't let go. The two tumbled on to the second floor balcony where Harkon flew forwards to a wall slamming Nero into a book case, splintering it. Nero retaliated by biting into Harkon's shoulder. The vampire's scream shattered much of the glass in the room. Bringing his hand right between the two of them, Harkon unleashed the largest drain life spell he could. The blast wrenched Nero from him, and Harkon kept firing the spell over and over.

"DIE DIE DIE!"

"Hey scum sucker!"

Harkon blinked, stopping his assault and turned, "who dared call me that!"

WAM!

Isran sung his hammer with everything he had, smashing it right into Harkon's face knocking him back and over the railing down into the dinning hall where he landed on the last unbroken table, shattering it in two.

Isran ran over and found Nero. His body was torn and bloodied from the constant blast of magic from Harkon.

"Nero? That you under that ugly hide?"

Nero struggled up, claws leaving gashes in the stone walls as he did, and in a gravely almost un-understandable growl, "Not…funny."

"Shit you can talk looking like this."

"Not…very…well. Why…here?"

"We've practically won. Me and the men were just going around seeing where the last few vampires were hiding and then you come busting by all hairy and ugly with that blood drinker. You think someone wasn't going to see what was going on."

Nero almost screamed as he walked forward, trying to hold this form and talk, something he hadn't really mastered yet, was excruciating. Below Harkon was getting back up.

"Damn he's getting back up! I about tore my arms off with that swing."

"Find…Serana…she's hurt."

Growling Nero leapt over the railing and down towards Harkon, landing on the vampire lord hard. Everyone around them watched the horrific scene play out before them. What ever minds that had been inside these beasts seem to disappear as the ripped and slashed at each other. Claws left deep gashes. Talons rended flesh from bone. Fangs bit and tore. Their fight had descended into something animalistic and everyone around knew if they tried to help, they would be torn limb from limb by either monster.

Nero finding some form of his mind in his haze latched himself onto Harkon and drove the two outside, into the mid day sun. Making it just mid way down the bridge Harkon summoned enough magicka for one more drain life spell even as the sun burned him and boiled his blood. The blast hit Nero and sent in down the rest of the bridge into the cold wet sand. Somewhere between Harkon and the beach he'd returned back to normal.

"Nothing, you have nothing left! What can you do now dog! WHAT!"

Harkon watched as Nero slowly crawled up. He was a mess; deep gashes ran all over his body. His left arm hung uselessly to his side, his ribs were all broken, and one was broken so badly it stuck out of his side. The left side of his face that had hit the stone bridge was a gory mess. Yet to Harkon's horror Nero was getting up. He wouldn't stay down. He knew from the moment he and Serana had entered his cathedral that his daughter had almost drunken the nord to death. He should have been easy prey, but no. The damned dog wouldn't die.

"WHY! Why won't you just die! No it doesn't matter, you're to broken to do anything more!"

Nero raised his hand up, palm facing away from Harkon. He wasn't casting a spell, but showing Harkon something. And Harkon saw it. A band of silver on Nero's finger. A silver ring with the face of a wolf.

"A little gift from Hircine."

Harkon's eyes went wide, the ring of Hircine would let him transform again. Harkon flew across the bridge. He couldn't let Nero transform again. Nero though, just smiled. The truth was this was a bluff. An unbelievably big bluff. He had no strength left to fight. No strength to use the ring and transform. He did have the strength to become the biggest distraction this side of the empire however.

People think just because of their size they can't be silent. You don't catch prey by roaring through the sky all the time. Harkon's supernatural senses only just warned him at the last second that he was in danger and he dodged as fast as he could. Those senses only just saved his life. With the snap of his jaws Odahviing tore off Harkon's left arm and wing at the shoulder.

Harkon fell to his knee's screaming, and clutching at his left side. Then he looked up at Nero and summoning all his strength stood back up.

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL-!

A bright light exited Harkons chest right where his heart was. A sunhallowed arrow head was now sticking out of him. Harkon gasped and looked down, "what?" Both he and Nero looked to find the shooter and saw Serana just outside the ruined main gate of the castle. Holding Auriel's bow.

"I told you. You won't touch him. Ever again."

Completely horrified Harkon clutched at the arrow, "No…Serana…your own father…"

In a glare of red light Harkon fell. His flesh melted away till there was nothing but his skeleton. That too turned to red dust.

Serana dropped the bow and rushed over to Nero, but his body finally gave out. All his injuries from this fight and the ones after he had given Serana his blood finally caught up to him. He fell to the ground and into darkness.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sorry for the wait, but with the 4th and everything I haven't had a great deal of time to just sit down and type this out. Wrote this whole thing listening to the Skyrim soundtrack, which is awesome. Yes I took some dialog from the game but it just fits so well, and changing it seemed just wrong…that and everything I came up with was horrible. Also that line "small price to pay" is another hint at Nero's past. But you still have to wait on that story. So just one more chapter to go and this arc is done! So please review and if you find any grammar errors please let me know where they are in a PM or review. Just saying you found some and not saying where drives me nuts. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to the alerts/favs list.

Characters:

Hircine: Daedra, The Huntsman of The Princes, and The Father of Manbeasts. Gives you his ring that lets you transform into a werewolf whenever you want.

Dragon Language:

Lok Vah Koor = Sky Spring Summer (Clear Skies shout)

Wuld Nah Kest = Whirlwind Fury Tempest (Whirlwind Sprint shout)

Su Grah Dun = Air Battle Grace (Elemental Fury shout)

Fus Ro Dah = Force Balance Push (Unrelenting Force shout)


	5. Storming the Castle 5

Storming the Castle 5

Opening his eyes Nero was greeted to quiet a sky. Swirls of bight purple, green and blue flowed over head. It was something to see. At first he couldn't place it though. He could swear he'd seen a sky like this before.

"Oh no."

Sitting up Nero looked around alarmed. This couldn't be.

"No no no." Checking himself he found every injury he had gotten in his fight was gone. From the top of the hill he was on he could look down and see the Hall of Valor.

Laying back down into the soft grass Nero found he just didn't have the energy to move right then.

"Divines damn it I'm in Sovngarde."

A woman laughed at him, "I have seen many different reactions from people who have entered this realm. Cursing their luck is a first."

Looking over he saw Gormlaith Golden-Hilt sitting on a large flat stone. Laid out on it was a small feast.

"Having a picnic?"

She smiled and motioned to an empty part of the stone, "Come sit and eat with me. Feasts are always better when they are shared."

Getting up, Nero sat on the stone with Gormlaith, who picked up a golden flagon and pitcher and poured him a full cup of mead.

As she handed him the flagon she asked, "So tell me hero. What could possibly make you think cursing was the best way to spend you first moments back in Sovngarde?"

Drinking more then half the cup, Nero placed it down, "Serana isn't here."

Gormlaith picked up some venison, "Who is this Serana?" She then took a large bite out of the meat, "she must be someone special if you would rather be with her than here."

Nero laughed lightly, "I was going to marry her. Does that say how special she was?"

Nero's face fell as he swirled the mead in his cup, "me being here breaks a promise I made to her."

"What promise?"

"That I'd never let her be alone again."

Gormlaith frowned, "that's a hard promise to keep Dragonborn. Sooner or later your luck will run dry. You're going to die, this isn't something that can be changed."

Nero had been reaching for on of the legs of roast but stopped, "wait 'that can't be changed?' That's a mute point, I'm dead…right?"

A wicked grin crossed Gormlaiths face, "when did I ever say you were dead?"

"but wait…but?"

Gormlaith held her hand up and just barely touched her finger to her thumb, "this close."

Nero doubled over laughing and cheering, much to Gormlaith's amusement, "but wait then why am I here?"

"'_That close,_' is still close enough for Hircine to come hunting for your soul. So some of us decided to bring you here until you were ready to be sent back."

Nero smiled, "isn't that dangerous."

"We've gone to his hunting grounds already. We've brought some worthy warriors to their rightful place here. So you don't have to worry, many warriors are at the ready to bring you here so that hunter won't have you."

Nero laughed, "that must be the first time I've ever been happy to hear that someone is waiting for me to die. Tell me, who leads these raids to save those warriors souls."

"Kodlak Whitemane."

"Crazy old man, he said he'd go looking for some of the old Harbingers."

Returning to his seat, Nero joined Gormlaith in her feast till the plates and flagons were empty, "Well it is time for you to return. I look forward to seeing you again Dragonborn."

"Me too, but hopefully not for some time."

With a smile Gormlaith spoke, "Nahl Daal Vus!"

A bright light engulfed Nero and returned him to the world of the living.

-some time later-

"Ow…"

Nero didn't like this. Every bone and muscle hurt.

"Ow, ow."

Opening his eyes was difficult since it was so bright. Sitting up took some effort but after a bit he was able to do it. Looking down at himself he saw he was covered in bandages. Flexing his hand he was happy to see his left thumb was working just fine, and he didn't have any ribs sticking out.

Looking around he saw he was in his bedroom in Proudspire Manor. He heard voices just outside the door, and soon after it opened.

"The first time he tried casting that spell I thought for sure he was…"

In walked Colette Marence with fresh bandages and a cleaning rag, and Serana holding a bowl of warm water. Both stopped dead when they saw Nero sitting up with a huge grin on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before coming into some ones room? What if I was naked?"

Serana dropped the bowl and ran to Nero's bed and wrapping her arms around him.

"Ow, ow , that hurts!"

"Careful girl, he's still mending. He shouldn't even be awake yet."

Serana reluctantly let Nero go, "you had me so worried."

Nero just smiled, "come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Arch Mage you've been asleep for over five days. It was that bad."

"Wells it's a good thing you're so good at healing Colette."

"Hmm, I'll go get some more warm water, and let you two talk."

Closing the door behind her she left Serana, and Nero alone.

"So five days huh?"

Nero stopped when Serana started to cry, "Oh no come on. No tears. I'm fine see."

"I thought I'd lost you Nero."

Nero just smiled, "well you thought wrong. You really think I'd die the same day I asked you to marry me? What kind of jerk do you think that'd make me?"

Cupping Nero's face in her hands, Serana kissed him. After a while she pulled back, smiling.

"That's about all we can do right now. I'd hate to break you before our honeymoon."

"Breaking sounds fun. You can break me however you like."

Colette came back frowning, "I'm not fixing him again if you do. Now lay back down I need to see to those bandages and clean you up."

As Colette went to work unrolling the wrappings around his chest, Nero asked about the Dawnguard Fort and the men that had attacked the castle.

"You were right to leave some men there. A small force of vampires attacked it, but they were taken care of rather easily. Besides a few cuts no one got hurt to bad. The group you lead also got away with no major casualties. A few broken bones but overall you got the worst of it."

"Good…ouch why are you poking me Colette?"

"I'm making sure those ribs are healed up. And they are by the way."

Nero absently rubbed the spot she poked, "next time warn a man before you do that."

"Can't with a Nord. If they're warned they'll act like it was nothing. To stubborn."

Serana nodded, "I've always said the same thing."

Nero groaned, "It's a conspiracy."

"Nords the biggest tough guys and whiners in the world." Colette said as she began removing the rest of the bandages and using the wet rag to clean the unwrapped skin, "The soreness will leave after a few days, with the rest of the burses. After that you can go back to what ever it is you do. Just no hanky panky till then. We don't want you aggravating something." Giving her Arch Magea sly grin and Serana a nod she left again.

Nero started to laugh, "hanky panky…"

Serana smiled and slid into the covers with Nero, "so nothing too rough, I think I can manage that." Pulling Nero down with her the two shared another kiss. One of many that they would share the rest of the day.

And night.

And the day after.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well this ends the Storming the Castle arc. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm starting summer classes this week so I might not be able to update as often as I have been, but I'll do my best to keep writing and updating as often as I can! And stay tuned for the next arc, The Taken!

Characters:

Gormlaith Golden-Hilt: an ancient Nord hero who helped overthrow the dragons in ancient times. She is famed for single-handedly slaying four dragons in one day. Helps you in your final battle against Alduin.

Colette Marence: Restoration mage at the College of Winterhold. Thinks everyone's out to get her.

Dragon Language:

Nahl Daal Vus = Living Return Nirn


	6. The Taken 1

The Taken 1

Run Away

Run Away

Run Away

Run Away

It was the last thing she heard her mother say before they threw her into the coach. She ran and ran and ran. Even as they screamed for her to stop, she just kept running. Even now hours after they had taken her mother, she ran. She ran to find help. To find the nice man who use to live in their town. She ran, and she wouldn't stop running. The rocks ripped at her feet. Bushes tore her legs. Behind every shadow something could reach out and take her.

She didn't care.

She just ran.

-Solitude -

Serana frowned as she looked at the selection of produce in front of her. Having lived for so long without needing to eat normal food had caused her to forget how most of it tasted. A point made last night when her attempt at cooking dinner had resulted in Nero banning her from the kitchen. She still thought he was over reacting. So what if the fish flopped on his plate when he tried to cut into it. Though thinking back maybe adding those chaurus eggs into the soup had been a bit much.

Picking up an apple she examined it closely. It was green, so it shouldn't be edible since it wasn't red, but she heard some of the women talking about making pies with these 'fresh' apples.

"This shouldn't be this hard. I pick some food, mix it together and make a meal."

A snicker from behind made her turn and glare, "stop laughing at me Jordis."

Jordis bowed, "I apologize but I'm afraid your idea of cooking is a tad…wrong."

"Nero called it a few other names."

Jordis walked up and pointed out the green apples, "those are for pies since they are tarter then the reds."

"Ah…maybe I should make a pie then. That sounds simple."

Jordis gave a little smirk, "maybe, but I'm afraid you have been banned from the kitchen by order of the Thane. I shouldn't even be letting you shop for food in the first place."

"I know, I was there, and I'm not shopping, I'm browsing. And don't you have to listen to my orders too. Like helping me get this stupid ban lifted"

Jordis picked up a red apple and flipped the owner a coin for it, "you aren't married to my Thane yet. So no."

"Don't sound so smug about it."

Jordis started to laugh, but quickly stopped. Her attention was drawn down the road. Serana frowned, "what is it?"

Jordis motioned down the road, "A new group of Thalmor just entered the city. They aren't one of the normal groups either."

Serana continued to watch the group, "you can tell they're from a different group? How?"

"I know each and every Thalmor's face in this hold. I've never seen them before."

Serana was impressed, "that must be difficult."

"Not very, if you know how to watch and listen. Now stop looking before you get their attention."

It was too late as two of the new group caught Serana looking at them. Deciding to try and avoid a confrontation Jordis gently pulled Serana down the road hoping that the Thalmor had better things to do then start trouble.

"You two stop right there!"

Clearly they did not.

"This isn't going to be fun is it Jordis."

"Nope. I'd say you should just eat them, but that might cause a scene."

The two Thalmor agents, one man in elven armor and one woman hooded in black Thalmor robes, made their way up to Serana and Jordis.

The man kept is arms crossed and much to Serana's annoyance was clearly looking down his nose at them. The woman eyed them for a bit before asking, "Any reason why you two were so interested in us?"

"No, we were just out picking up some food," Serana said.

The female agent frowned and looked at Serana's basket and mockingly replied, "really? You haven't seemed to have picked anything up yet."

Serana was finding very hard not to bite this bitch in the neck, "I haven't found anything I could cook yet. I'm afraid my friend won't let me buy anything I can't cook so it's hard to shop."

"Is that so?"

The male agent walked around them, "I think you're lying. I bet the two of you are look outs for a Talos cult. I think we should take you two for questioning."

Jordis turned to look the male agent, "I doubt my lady's fiancée would like that."

The male sneered, "And I should care why? Let the poor fool watch us drag you two away."

Jordis smirked, "You want to make Nero Dragons-Bane watch you drag his fiancée away?"

The male agent stopped walking and the female stiffened, but not before licking her lips, "Say that again."

Jordis didn't hide the smug smirk, "this is Serana, the fiancée and future wife of my thane Nero Dragons-Bane."

Serana put on her best innocent smile, "A pleasure I'm sure."

Around them, people were beginning to whisper.

_Are they taking the Dragonborn's new fiancée?_

_Someone should tell the Dragonborn._

_Thalmor bastards!_

The male agent looked down at Jordis, "do you think we care who you are! We can take who ever-!"

"Ruma that's enough."

The male agent Ruma stopped, "but Vanis?"

The female, Vanis, wasn't having it, "return to the others, now."

Ruma opened his mouth to say something else but promptly shut it under Vanis's hard glare. Ruma quickly left. Vanis turned her gaze back to Serana and Jordis, "I'll give you two a word of warning. There are many within our order that would like to see the Dragonborn brought down. Don't think just by speaking his name it will keep you safe forever."

Vanis turned and walked back down the street, leaving the two women.

"I really want to bite that bitch in the throat. Think anyone would mind?"

Jordis let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, "perhaps we should return home."

"Yeah I guess. So much for my little shopping trip."

"A doomed expedition from the start."

"Very funny."

Returning home Serana smiled when she saw Nero standing outside. He was wearing those dirty old rags for when he practiced his alchemy.

"Some one came by and said you two were in trouble. Nothing you couldn't handle I hope."

Jordis nodded, "I'm afraid some Thalmor saw us watching them."

Nero rubbed the bridge of his nose, "please don't go and piss them off. I don't really feel like taking down the whole Dominion."

Serana walked past kissing him on the cheek, "Aw you'd do that for me, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you two won't be doing anymore shopping for the day?"

" Afraid so."

"What were you two shopping for anyway?"

Jordis smiled, "she was looking at groceries."

Serana groaned, "you traitor. And I was browsing, not shopping."

Sighing Nero opened the bottom door to the home, "well I'm going to get back to my work now. I'll fix us something to eat in a couple of hours."

When Nero was back inside Serana glared at Jordis, "why did you tell him that!"

Jordis bowed slightly, "it is my honored duty as Nero's sworn housecarl to warn my Thane of all immediate dangers." With that Jordis went up the stone steps and into the house.

Serana huffed, "my cooking isn't dangerous."

-Night time-

After an uneventful dinner Nero pulled one of the chairs outside to enjoy the night air. He also took a bottle of brandy. A gift from a bard after he had found her lute. Pouring himself a glass he sat down and relaxed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Nero smiled as Serana pulled another chair by his and after sitting down, leaned against him holding onto his arm.

"So do you want to know something interesting Serana?"

"Hmm?"

"Jarl Elisif wants us to have our marriage at the palace."

"I'm sure she's doing this out of the kindness of her heart too."

Nero sipped his brandy first before saying anything, "oh there are political reasons for sure. Being the Jarl to reward the Dragonborn by giving him and his bride the wedding of the era, that'll make her look really good. But I've also found her to be a good person and I think she wants to show some appreciation for everything I've done."

Serana seemed unconvinced so Nero added, "I did tell her my fiancée wanted a huge cake and sweet rolls. She said that wouldn't be a problem at all."

Now Serana was grinning, before Nero added, "you are going to have to meet her in a few days though."

"What why?"

Nero smiled, "you can't really think you're going to make me deal with all the planning do you. That's your job. Besides you are marrying the great Dragonborn. Important people are going to want to meet you to try and get in my inner circle…or whatever the Jarls and Generals call it."

"Great…oh well if that's what I…" Serana stopped talking and scanned the darkness, "Nero…I smell blood."

Nero put his glass down, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I smell blood. Some one near by is…oh."

Nero looked where Serana was and saw a small child walking down the road to their home. When she was only a few houses away, she fell to the ground. Alarmed, Nero and Serana rushed over to her. As Serana picked her up Nero swore. Her legs and feet were torn apart.

As Serana held her Nero began casting a healing spell, grateful he had listened to Colette and learned a few new ones while she was here. As the spell lit up the area around them, Nero was able to see her face.

"Oh no, Mila?"

"Wait you know her?"

"Yeah her and her mother. They live in Whiterun. What is she doing here like this?

Serana looked her over, "it looks like she ran the whole way here from Whiterun. Look at her."

After Nero had healed most of her worst injuries he lowered his hand, "bring her inside. Let's get her out of the cold. I also have some potions that'll help her more than my magic."

Before they could bring her inside however, "HALT!"

Nero and Seran turned around; behind them was a group of ten Thalmor agents. The same agents Serana noticed from before. The one female agent of the group, Vanis, stepped forward.

"By the authority given to me by the Aldmeri Dominion and the White Gold Concordant you will hand that child over to us at once."

* * *

Authors Note:

Well here's the second arc The Taken! Please note this is not a rip off of Liam Neeson's great movie Taken…though now I have to put that famous line in this fic…maybe. But how to do it without a phone…hmmm.

It's always bugged me that the Thalmor can just up and take people for what ever reason they want just because the White Gold Concordant gave them the power to hunt Talos worshipers. So here's a story based off the bugged feeling!

Characters:

Mila Valentia: one of the children running around whiterun. She helps her mother run her food stand.

Vanis: um well I'll talk about her next time. OC

Ruma: random elf name I found. OC


	7. The Taken 2

The Taken 2

Nero glared at the Thalmor before glancing behind at Serana, "take her inside Serana. The potions she needs are by my alchemy table. Give her the red one ok."

"And them?"

"I'll deal with them."

Serana nodded and took Mila inside.

"I said to hand her over!" Vanis turned to some of her men, "You three go get her."

Nero stepped forward blocking their way and into the street lamp's light so that the Thalmor could see his face.

"You're going to want to not go after her."

Vanis blinked, "Dragonborn?"

Two of the agents stopped at seeing who was in front of them. Ruma however didn't. "And why should I, you don't have any weapons. Or armor. You aren't even wearing shoes." He pulled out his knife and charged forward. His knife was aimed right for Nero's chest, however Nero moved to the side and after grabbing Ruma's arm, flipped him over and onto his back. He then stomped hard on his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Anyone else care to try?"

"You would dare lay a hand on one of us," screamed one of the agents. His hands erupted into flames and he stepped forward, the other two from before drew their swords and advanced with their fire wielding companion.

"BURN YOU FILTHY HUMAN!"

Lighting up the whole street, he threw a stream of fire right at Nero who quickly raised his left hand and summoned a ward. The flames hit the wall of light leaving Nero unharmed. As the other two charged, Nero conjured a bound sword, and swinging it so that its flat side hit the closest Thalmor's head, knocking him out. The second one stopped dead when the same bound sword's point stopped just at his neck.

"FUS!"

Nero's shout knocked the agent back where he tripped on his ally and fell over. Nero brought his attention back to the flamethrower, whose spell was starting to loose its edge, and finally fizzled out. While he had run out of magicka, Nero still had plenty as he demonstrated by freezing the ground under the agent making him slip and fall.

With four of their number down, the remaining four readied to charge, "don't bother, he's far above you lot," Vanis said as she lowered her black hood. With her hood down Nero could finally get a good look at her face. Soft bronze skin, dark lips and large green eyes with heavy black eye liner making them stand out even more. Long silver hair fell around her shoulders. She also had a dark tattoo on her forehead that looked like a four pointed star.

Nero frowned, "I take it you don't include yourself in that 'lot,' do you?"

Vanis smile was cold and twisted as she spoke, "Even among our superior race, there are those like me who rise above the rest."

Great, a racist and a supremacist, thought Nero. And she was something else too. He didn't like what was behind her eyes.

"So any reason why you didn't kill those fools?"

"I'm not fond of blood pools in front of my house. Besides I think I made my point without needing to kill them. You aren't taking Mila."

Vanis tilted her head, "who?"

Nero blinked, was this woman serious.

"Oh you mean the little brat?"

She waved her hand dismissively, "Oh I don't care about her anymore. You are much more interesting. I can see why our order says you are dangerous. It's rather exciting seeing someone as dangerous as you."

Her smile widened, "gods it turned me on watching you move like that. Of course like any man you finish in just a few seconds leaving me wanting more. What's worse is you killed the mood by letting those fools live."

Now Nero knew what he had seen in her eyes.

Crazy.

This bitch was nuts.

"I have a great idea Dragonborn. Let's see just what kind of power you have. Let's have a wizard's dual. Just like it was done in era's before! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Even as she suggested the idea both her hands and arms were engulfed in fire. Unlike the last mage though, her fire was brighter, larger, more wild and untamed.

Nero began to summon magicka into his body. Frost soon formed over his hands. As he summoned more magicka small ice sickles dropped from his fingers.

"That's right. Oh this will be so much fun!"

On some unheard signal the two reached out and fired their spells. Fire met ice in an explosion of smoke and steam. On his side the cold from his spell formed large stalagmites of ice on the road that reached around him and farther down. On her side the heat from her spell was shattering and blackening the rocks and stones that made up the road.

Nero could hear her screaming and laughing over the roar of magic, it was an unnerving sound. While in terms of power the spells matched up, it was becoming clear to Nero that while she had power, she did not have staying power. Her flames flicker once, twice then went out. Just as his spell was about to hit her, Nero stopped it.

As Nero's eyes readjusted to the darkness after the blinding light from the magic he saw that his fight had gotten a lot of attention. Legionaries and city guards had them surrounded but none of them seem overly eager to step in and stop the fight.

The Thalmor had picked up their injured by now and Vanis had put her hood back up, and with it her veil of sanity, "I think we're done here. You can keep the girl Dragonborn, I doubt she'd give us anything we'd need."

Turning she faced the wall of guards and simply said, "Thalmor business" and pushed through with the rest of her group.

After Nero was sure she and her men were gone, he let himself relax.

"Um Dragonborn what was all this about?"

Nero walked up the steps to his house, "when I know I'll let both the Jarl and General know. Until then just let me figure this out." With that he left a street full of men wondering what was going on.

Once inside Nero called out for Serana.

"Up in the bed room!"

Running up the stairs Nero saw Jodis standing by the bed, sword at the ready. Serana was sitting on the bed next to Mila helping the little girl drink down a bottle of one if his potions.

"My Thane what happened out there. It sounded like a war zone."

"It was. But the Thalmor are gone. How is she?"

"N,nero?"

Mila put down the bottle which Serana took away. Nero walked over and kneeled down next to Mila.

"Mila, how are you feeling? And what are you doing out here?"

Mila flung herself into Nero's chest crying, "hey, easy there. It's ok. Those people aren't chasing you anymore."

"They took her!"

"What? Mila who took who?"

Mila looked up fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, "they took mommy away. The elves took her."

Mila fell back into Nero's chest crying, "they tried to take me too, but mommy fought them, and got me free. She told me to run away. So I ran and ran to find you. You have to save her! You have to…"

Mila, over come and exhausted, went limp in his arms. Nero placed her back into the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"The Thalmor took Carlotta…" Nero stood up frowning. "Jordis go down to the stables and get my horse ready. Pack him light understand. I need to move fast. GO!" Jordis turned and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Nero hurried down the stairs to his armory in the basement. Serana followed, "Nero what's going on?"

"The White Gold Concordant gives the Thalmor permission to arrest Talos worshipers. But they like to use it to just take people for whatever reason they want. Those they take are tortured into confessing to any crime the Thalmor want. If I'm going to save her I'll need to move fast."

Nero glanced at his dragon bone armor that hung on a mannequin but decided against it, it was too heavy and would only slow the horse down. Opening a chest he pulled out a set of leather armor.

"Ok so I assume you know where we need to go."

"I'm going alone."

"Wait why!"

Nero began changing, "One you can't ride a horse as well as me. Two, I want you and Jordis watching over Mila just in case those Thalmor come back. I don't trust that crazy bitch leading them."

Serana wanted to argue, but Nero had made some good points, "so you know where they've would have taken her?"

"It'd be Northwatch Keep." Pulling one bone sword off his rack of blades he found its sheath and tied it to his belt. Walking over to another chest by the alchemy table he pulled out a few potions and a bag full of lock picks.

"Ok, that should be all I'll need. Listen Serana if anyone besides me tries to take this girl, you can bite them for all I care."

Serana nodded before walking up to Nero and giving him a quick kiss, "be safe and be quick." Giving her another quick kiss, Nero bolted out the door and ran through the guards still outside and down the street. Serana watched him until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

"Um ma'am what's going on?" Asked a guard before Serana could close the door.

"Dragonborn business. Don't worry, a bard will be singing about it in a day or so."

And she closed the door.

-Ouside Solitude, at the stables-

Jordis tightened the last strap to the saddle when she saw Nero running up to her.

"He's ready?"

"Yes my Thane. Do you have any orders?"

Nero jumped on, "yes. Lock the doors, and I don't care if it's General Tullius or the Jarl herself, you don't open them for anyone but me. I told Serana she could bite them if they tried to get in. I expect the same thing from you understand? Keep Mila safe."

"It will be done my Thane. May the Divines watch over you, and Carlotta."

With a nod to Jordis, Nero kicked his horse's sides and he was off riding into the darkness.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well let's hope Nero gets there in time. I'd be a real jerk if I killed the poor girls mother wouldn't I. Anyway please be sure to leave a review!

Characters:

Vanis: She is the evil character I made for one of my other play throughs of skyrim after I felt I played enough with my Nero run. Mostly I just use her to go around killing everyone. If you want a better idea about her personality, go look up Deadman Wonderland's Hummingbird. That's where I got the idea for Vanis.

Carlotta Valentia: Food merchant in Whiterun. She has a quest where you can get a bard to stop messing with her.


	8. The Taken 3

The Taken 3

It was still dark out when Nero reached the Northwatch Keep. From his spot on the mountain, he could look down as see the guards moving about. After getting off his horse, Nero quietly moved down the mountain side closer to the keep. As he got closer Nero noted the three guards in front of the entrance and the ones that lined the wall. If he had the time he could sneak in but considering that this was going to be a jail break, getting rid of the guards now would make getting Carlotta out easier and safer, so he walked right up to the main entrance, though not before putting on his hood and cowl. Wasn't about to let them know who was causing the jail break.

One of the guards finally noticed him as he walked into the light of the torches, "Halt, what do you think you are doing here!"

Nero could hear arrows being knocked and blades being unsheathed, but didn't stop until he was about twenty feet from the keeps opening.

"I said what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Carlotta Valentia."

Two of the guards looked at each other, and Nero could hear one say, 'does he mean that Whiterun Imperial woman?'

She was here.

The main guard yelled at the two to be silent before turning back to Nero, "I'd suggest you leave this place at once. Or else suffer the consequences."

Nero didn't move, which was clearly irritating the high elf but before the guard could yell at him some more, "I'll give you this one chance. Release her," Nero made sure the main guard saw he was looking him in the eye, "or else suffer the consequences."

The high elf inhaled sharply, before yelling, "Shoot him!"

The soft thumps of draw strings being released echoed from behind the elf, but their arrows only hit empty air as Nero had covered the distance between him and the entrance guards. With his sword drawn, Nero ran the first guard through. Pushing the elf back he moved closer to the other guards. When he reached the next two guards of the front gate he let his sword go and the elf fell into the snow. Both guards were on either side of him, so raising both hands up so they were right in front of their faces, his hands sparked and a bolt of lightning blasted into their heads.

There were days when he could be merciful. Even before with the Thalmor at his house he saw no need to kill. He just needed to deal with them and get back to Mila. Right now though, these elves had a friend of his locked away. He wasn't in the mood to be merciful.

Pulling his sword free of the elf's chest he walked into the main court yard of the keep, his left hand still sparking with lightning. Armored elves ran to surround Nero. Some stayed on the top of the wall, while others dropped down with swords drawn. As an arrow whizzed by his head, Nero raked the wall with bolts of lightning while parrying attacks with his sword. Side stepping to let an arrow hit an elf right in the neck Nero grabbed the dead elf and used him as a shield against more arrows. Once the next barrage had past Nero tossed the elf away and ran into the remaining men on the ground. As they fell around him, he turned all his attention up to the archers, lighting arcing over all of them.

After they all fell dead, Nero made his way inside the keep. As he opened the doors another elf was right in his way.

"Hey what's going…!"

Nero reached out grabbing him by his helm and slammed his head into the wall. Before pulling him back up, "where is Carlotta Valentia being kept?"

"I'm not saying-!"

WAM!

Nero slammed his head against the wall again. By this point his helm had a very large dent in it.

"Where is Carlotta Valentia being kept?"

"I don't-!"

WAM!

WAM!

"Where is Carlotta Valentia being kept?

"I don't-!"

WAM!

WAM!

WAM!

"Where is Carlotta-?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS! Please stop!"

Nero didn't let go but he didn't slam him into the wall, "Listen real good and you just might live through this. Her name is Carlotta Valentia. Imperial. She was from Whiterun. She would have been brought here very recently. I know she's in the keep. Tell me where you are keeping her."

Nero watched as the elf's eyes twitch as he tried to think, then his eyes widened.

"You know who I'm talking about don't you."

"You'll kill me if I say it."

"I'll kill you for sure if you don't."

"…In the main chamber, on the lowest floor. It's where we keep all the prisoners who are being…interrogated."

"Interrogated? That's another word for tortured, right?"

The guard said nothing, and that was all Nero needed to hear. A quick zap of lighting to the elf's head instantly killed him. As the elf tumbled down the stone steps Nero followed his body into the dark underground keep.

He could hear the Thalmor running down the hall. Sheathing his sword, Nero let both his hands be engulfed in fire. Turning into the hall with the Thalmor guards, Nero filled the whole hall with a burning hell. The flames were so hot and quick that the elves never had a chance to even scream.

Descending deeper into the keep, Nero finally made it to the lowest level. Nero opened the door and made his way in. The room was large and to one side was a large metal cage. Against the back wall he could see where people had been tortured, since the wall was stained red with dried blood.

"Are you our new interrogator?"

"Did those elves lose their nerve and hire you?"

"This one doesn't think he looks like one."

Nero frowned and walked over to the cage, it was dark so he could only see a few feet inside, "I'm looking for a woman. Here name is Carlotta."

The next voice caught his attention, "how do you know who I am?"

"Carlotta?"

Carlotta limped up to the metal bars. Her face was bruise on it left side, and her lip was cut. He could see her wrists were raw from being strapped down. Nero lowered his hood and cowl, "hey don't suppose you all would be interested in a rescue?"

"NERO!"

Crouching down and pulling out his lock picks, Nero began to get to work freeing everyone in the cell.

"What? Who is it?"

"It's the Dragonborn?"

Behind Carlotta many more people began to push forward to try and see what was going on. Nero was shocked to see how many were crammed into the space.

"Nero they tried to take my daughter. I told her to run but I don't…"

One of Nero's picks snapped in the lock, and as he reached for a new one, "she found me in Solitude. It looked like she ran the whole way there. She's at my house. My fiancée and housecarl are watching over her."

Carlotta leaned against the bars as her bad leg gave out.

"Maybe you should sit down. This lock is a little tough and might take me a few moments. Can one of you give her a hand?"

Behind Carlotta a Khajit helped her back down.

"This Carlotta was very brave. Very strong."

Nero nodded, "Yes she is. Her daughter got that from her I bet. Carlotta, why did they take you in the first place?"

After sitting back down, Carlotta rubbed her swollen ankle, "I asked one of them to pay for the food they took from my stall. She flipped. I thought she was going to kill me right then and there, but one of the other merchants said I was a friend of yours and she'd regret it. After that she got this weird look in her eye and then she and the rest of her group left. It was that night that they came back and grabbed me and Mila. I fought them off and was able to get Mila loose and told her to run."

Nero narrowed his eyes; this whole situation was beginning to feel fishy. He had wondered how Mila had outrun those Thalmor even though they had made it to Solitude before her, and only seemed interested in her until they saw she was with him.

"Was the Thalmor's name Vanis?"

"Yes? How'd you know that?"

With a final clang and click the lock gave way and the door opened, "I'm starting to think this might have been…"

"A trap?"

Suddenly all the torches in the room lit up, Nero stood and turned around, hand going for his sword. There stood Vanis, with the same twisted smile she had back in Solitude. But as far as Nero could see she was alone.

"Well I must say you haven't disappointed me Dragonborn. Breaking into this keep clearly wasn't much of a challenge for someone like you. That was a beautiful trail of bodies you left back there. Nothing like back at your home when you were all merciful and shit."

Nero kept an eye at the door she stood in front of, waiting for more Thalmor to start pouring in. Vanis noticed this, "Oh you don't have to worry. It's just me. I'd hate for anyone to spoil this little moment we're having. Hmm, I feel like a virgin on her wedding night. This is going to be so much fun."

"FUN! You kidnapped a friend of mine. Tortured her, and terrified her daughter."

"And do you know why I did it? Do any of you pieces of trash know why I did this? Hmm?"

An older man, wearing scraps of stormcloak armor voiced, "Because you Thalmor wanted to lure the Dragonborn here so you could ambush him?"

Vanis started laughing, "A good guess, but no. Official policy is to in no way engage or incite the Dragonborn in any way."

The Khajit tilted his head, "then you are disobeying an order from the Dominion? Why?"

"The same reason I set this whole little game up." Her voice got more manic and sadistic with each next word, "This. Is. Fun. I wanted to see how the Dragonborn would react if someone he knew had been put in danger. But I still haven't seen that yet. I've seen the aftermath but not the act. I want to see the look in your eyes when you kill. So here's a little something for you to think about Dragonborn."

Nero watched her closely as she let her black robe fall to the floor. Across her chest she wore a bandolier full of daedric daggers, and along her belt were two daedric swords and even more daggers. And on her back Nero could see the hilt of a daedric great sword. She was covered in daedric weapons, the red glow from the metal gleamed off her black leather she wore, giving her an evil aura. She let her hands travel up her hips, belly, and chest till they gripped the hilts of two daggers.

"I'm the only Thalmor left that knows that this woman was even brought here."

Nero narrowed his eyes, "what about those men you were with?"

"Poor things all caught a little case of death I'm afraid. Though that's what happened when you get caught in a fire storm," her smile was sickening, "so what do you say Dragonborn? Care to play with me?"

"You're sick."

"Maybe, but if you don't kill me, I'll report this whole thing and make sure that woman there takes the blame for everything. She'll never know a moment's peace. And her daughter…well I know a few places where they like young girls like her."

Pulling the potions he had brought, he handed them to the prisoners, "make sure the ones hurt the worst get these." Walking forward Nero drew his sword.

"You want to play? Then let's play you crazy bitch."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well just one more chapter to The Taken arc left. Its funny, originally I was going to write a stealthy take on this then I remembered, one, I don't know how to write a stealth/spy story. Two, in my Nero play through, I never stealthed at all really. Just ran in with swords and fire like a boss. I hope you all have been enjoying this new story. I think I'll try my hand at comedy in the next arc. I have an idea for a new cast member in the Proudspire home. I bet no one will guess who it is. But let's finish this arc first before we talk too much about future stories. Again please be sure to leave a review and if you see some tell me about any grammar errors, like _'Ladies should be Lady's'_ from Taken 1. Thanks for that by the way!

Characters: No new ones.

Dragon Language: None used


	9. The Taken 4

The Taken 4

Vanis crouched low, and with a shrill scream leapt at Nero both daggers flying out of her hands. Nero swung and batted them away, but Vanis used that opportunity to pull out two more and slice at Nero. The daedric blades easily cut through the old leather of Nero's armor but before he could swing down at her, she jumped back. Nero glanced down at his wounds. She had cut across his abdomen and his upper left arm.

Dashing forward Nero swung low at Vanis' legs. She crouched and while still holding onto her dagger used her hand to move her sheathed sword block the blow. She then swiped at Nero's neck with her other dagger, but Nero caught her arm. She opened the hand of the arm Nero had grabbed dropping the dagger, but with the hand still facing Nero, unleashed a bolt of lightning, which only just missed Nero's face as he let her go and kicked her away.

Skipping back Vanis reversed her grip on the dagger in her right hand, dug her feet in and once again charged forward, but unlike before she wasn't leading with the dagger itself but came in like she was about to punch him. Alarmed Nero brought his sword up flat side facing Vanis like a shield so her fist hit and was deflected, but when her fist was deflected away, the blade of the dagger slid with her hand. So while her fist would miss Nero, the blade wouldn't. Bending back Nero watched as the dagger swished right over his nose.

Pulling out another of her many daggers she held it the same way as the other. Nero frowned; he was fast with a sword but with the way she was fighting always getting in close, the long reach of his sword was more a hindrance than advantage. She knew this and was using her skills with close quarters combat to her advantage.

She went in again, but as she got in close Nero did something she hadn't expected, he threw his sword at her. The sword spun like a disk, forcing her to move to the side, though not fast enough as the sword took a few inches off her hair on her left side. Nero moved in with a flurry of jabs pushing Vanis further back. While he was an excellent swords man, Nero never studied much in the way of pygmachia which showed in his sloppy fighting style. However what he lacked in his skill he was making up in speed and power.

Vanis deflected one of Nero's punched and slid forward. Unlike Nero, Vanis was quick and more flexible as she fought. Close up she stepped forwards and to the side, so she stepped into Nero's stance so that if he tried to step back, he'd trip. In this close, Vanis unleashed quick blow after quick blow and if the blow missed, the daggers she held would cut something.

Reaching out Nero grabbed hold of Vanis' bandolier and pulled her into a jarring head butt. Still holding on, he pushed her back and slammed his right hand into her gut making her to drop both daggers. Going for a second gut shot, Vanis leaned back and kicked out, connecting with Nero's chin forcing him to let go.

As he stumbled back and Vanis followed up with a jump kick that connected with his shoulder. Powerful kicks and quick punches hammered in Nero who kept his hands and arms up to block as many blows as he could. When a right kick from Vanis landed, Nero drove forward with a round house left that Vanis dodged, she didn't see the right hook that followed however and Nero ended up breaking her nose. Blood splattered across her face but Nero didn't stop hammering away pushing her further and further back till she was against a wall. With no where left to move she crouched in as Nero kept up his assault. In a desperate move, she swiped her arms out, fire shooting from both hands. Nero let up to duck away from the fire, and Vanis reached back and pulled her great sword from her back.

The heavy blade crashed down, shattering the stone where Nero had been standing. Nero backed up as she swung again and again. Backing up Nero's foot hit one of her dropped daggers. During another one of her wild swings, he kicked the dagger up and into his right hand. After the heavy sword swung over head, he stood and stabbed into her collar driving the blade to the hilt. With her stunned Nero quickly conjured a bound sword in his left and drove it up into her stomach

Both fighters stood still for a while before with a loud clatter; Vanis dropped her great sword and looked down at the blade stuck in her. Then back up to Nero's face. Blood dribbled out from the sides of her mouth, but even like this she was smiling.

"Oh so that's the look you have when you kill someone. It's a good look."

Nero let go of the dagger and after the bound sword vanished from his hand he stepped back. Vanis fell against the stone wall and slid down, leaving a red smear as she did. She brought her hands over the stab wound in her stomach then up so she could see them covered in her blood, "first times always messy. Guess that goes for stab wounds to."

Looking up she smiled once more, "thanks Dragonborn…it's been…fun." Her hands dropped to her side and her head fell forwards slightly.

She died with a smile still on her face.

Nero stayed still, breathing heavily. Part of him waited for her to pop back up. Behind him he heard the prisoners moving about before Carlotta finally asked, "Is she dead?"

The prisoners watched as Nero crouched down next to the elf. A moment later a crack was heard, as Nero snapped her neck. Just to be sure.

"Yes."

Pulling her remaining swords and daggers off her body, he walked around and collected the ones she had dropped and slipped them into his armor and belts.

"Can everyone walk?"

After many yeses Nero sighed, "Then let's get you all out of this hell hole."

As they finally made it out of the keep, the prisoners said their thanks and went their own way. After that it was only Nero and Carlotta, and after helping her to his horse the two rode back to Solitude.

-Proudspire Manor-

Nero helped Carlotta up the stone steps to his house and after finding the door locked, like he had asked calmly knocked on the door.

"I TOLD YOU IF YOU HORKER SHITS CAME BACK I'D RIP YOUR GODS DAMNED THROATS OUT! GO AWAY!"

Carlotta glanced at Nero. Nero just smiled sheepishly, "my lovely fiancée."

"Ah…do you have to do anything special to make sure you aren't keeping the whole city up at night? She sounds like a screamer."

Clearing his throat with a slight blush, "Knowing some magic can come in handy."

Carlotta smirked which Nero tried to just ignore, "yeah um…Serana! It's me. Open up!"

After a bit Serana opened the door, "Nero, you're back! …Why do you look like crap?"

"A girl beat me up a bit, let us in."

Serana turned to Carlotta, "this is Carlotta right?" After she nodded, "I think your daughter will be happy to see you."

Coming into the main living room Serana walked up to the bed room. Jorids came up from the basement, "My Thane, Carlotta I am glad you have returned safely."

Nero shrugged, "was there any doubt." He then pulled off the large great sword and his dragon bone sword, "put this away and this one on of the racks please."

"Ah another trophy then…though what about all those other ones?"

"These are for something else."

Nodding, Jordis took the swords down to the basement. As she did Mila came bounding down the stairs, "Mommy!"

"Mila!"

Mother and daughter hugged each other crying in joy at seeing each other safe and sound.

Serana stood in the stair way smiling at the two.

"Are you ready to go home Mila?"

"Yes mommy. I want to go home."

Jordis returned, "I'll go and get a coach ready then. Will you want me to accompany them?"

"Yes and I want you to take these weapons and sell them. I think the profits should cover the time Carlotta has missed at her stall."

Carlotta looked at Nero alarmed, "but those daedric weapons…they'll sell for…well more then I've made in…"

Nero smiled, "take it Carlotta."

"Thank you. For everything."

With a smile Jordis lead the two out and on their way back home.

With Nero and Serana left alone in the house, Nero turned and sat down in one of the large chairs and let out a deep sigh, "that was too close Serana. Divines how am I going to protect every single friend I have, against enemies I've never even met. This wasn't a Thalmor attack. It was one crazy woman who'd I've never met or heard of that wanted to get at me. What can I possibly do when people I don't even know decide to go after me through my friends? The one I love?"

Serana walked up and knelt next to Nero. Laying her hands on his, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, "you'll do what you always do. You'll defeat every threat with good old fashioned Nord stubbornness."

Smiling, Nero pulled Serana in so she was sitting on his lap across the chair, "What fool said that?"

After kissing Nero deeply Serana said, "hmm someone I love with all my heart."

While tomorrow may hold some unknown threat, today had ended with Carlotta and Mila safe and heading home. And that was a happy ending.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Pygmachia is what boxing was called back in ancient Greece/Rome and since the Empire has a very Greek/roman look I thought the name fit. The fight was kind of supposed to be like a less refined Muhammad Ali (Nero) vs Jet Li (Vanis) with knives… if that makes it any clearer how they were fighting. Well I hope you enjoyed The Taken arc!If you see any grammar errors let me know, and please leave a review! Those reviews keep me going... well that and the cocaine.

Characters: No new ones

Dragon Language: none used


	10. One Last Great Adventure 1

An old man sat at a desk in a large room, bright light streaming into it from the noon day sun. In front of him was a large book, where he wrote down what ever came to his mind. A practice he started when he came to realize age was beginning to catch up to him many, many years ago. Now though in his old age most of what he wrote was just rambles or nonsense, but the order of knights that now took care of him would never think of denying him more ink and blank books. Still though, there were times when the mind of the old man sharpened and in the scribbles a thought would make it to the pen he held and to the paper.

_It's a strange thing getting old. You can remember how easy it was doing something, anything when you were young. You remember when you could walk down a street without needing a cane to keep you up. You remember the brave deeds you accomplished with only your wit, skill and a lot of luck. You remember your mistakes. You remember the faces of all those friends who aren't here to age and get old with you. _

_There comes a time when a man must look back and wonder if he did all that he could do. As I look back on my actions, I can sit here and say I did my duty. I have done enough. Yet a part of me still wishes to ride out and do more. To have one last great adventure. _

The old man smiled and put the pen down. Leaning back in his chair he looked out the window and out to the beauty of the forest where he lived.

When the maid came to see to the old man, and opened the door to his room, for the briefest moment she swore she not only saw the old man sitting in the chair but another man as well. The two were sitting in the same place at the same time. Then she blinked, and they were both gone.

One Last Great Adventure 1

Nero sat, arms crossed surrounded by imperials on one side, and Thalmor on the other. Apparently word had just reached First Emissary Elenwen about the fight involving Vanis outside his house, and about an incident at one of their keeps. Though she wouldn't say which one and what happened there.

She had taken half the Thalmor's Embassy's forces to 'request' Nero join her back, so she could ask him some questions. However such a large force of Altmers quickly got the attention of both General Tullius and Jarl Elisif who brought their own men to see what was going on.

So now Nero sat on the steps to his house as the three leaders argued over what if anything was going to be done to the Dragonborn.

"General, Jarl, this is a Thalmor issue and the Empire has no right to interfere in any of our investigations."

Elisif crossed her arms, "listen here, you do not get to just bring your forces into my city and try and take anyone."

"Thalmor were attacked, that gives me every right to handle this as I see fit."

Nero calmly raised a hand, "I'd just like to say I never attacked anyone here, so I have no idea what you are going on about Emissary."

Elenwen whirled, "you mean to say that you did not attack a group of Thalmor right in front of your own home. I have witnesses Dragonborn."

"And I'm sure they will or have said, just like I told the Jarl and General, it was self defense. And I know for a fact that a group of merchants saw one of their own slaughter them outside the city so you can't blame me for that either. And what's this about a keep?" Nero put on his best smile, "I don't know anything about any keep. I mean did anyone see me at one?"

General Tullius took over, "I don't see why you are trying to make a connection between the incident here and over something that happened at one of your keeps? Can you even place him anywhere near that place?"

Elenwen frowned, "The leader of the group that came to the Dragonborn's house was found dead in the keep. Along with some of the men there. The Dragonborn must have followed her to finish what he started."

Nero kept a straight face but inside he almost laughed. 'Some' she said.

General Tullius thought for a moment, "This Thalmor already killed her own men. And from what Legate Nero has told me, she was completely insane. What's to say she didn't just snap and kill those men herself before one of the keeps guards took her out? And again you haven't said if anyone had seen him there at all."

Elenwen stood motionless for a while before simply stating, "No General, no one saw him."

"And," Jarl Elisif brought up, "if this group was led by a person who would kill her own men, then the Dragonborn had every right to defend himself."

Elenwen sighed, "very well, we will leave."

As the group of Thalmor filed away Elenwen looked down at the Dragonborn with clear distain then turned and left herself. Seeing the treat had left the Jarl smiled and giving Nero a slight nod left with her forces as well. After a bit it was only General Tullius and Nero left.

"Legate I'd like to speak with you privately."

Nero nodded and led the General through the bottom door and into his alchemy lab. After the two were inside and Nero had closed the door, Tullius looked at Nero evenly, "anything you want to add to that report you gave me yesterday? Like maybe what you did after you left the city?"

Nero said nothing at first then, "I had just been told a good friend of mine had been kidnapped. I went to go save her."

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"A crazy woman."

Tullius frowned, "I know when someone's trying to hide something Legate. I get that all the time from the Elder Council."

"Plausible deniability."

"Uh-huh. You do realize that this is going to get back to the Dominion. There's going to be a ripple effect as big as the waves that tore Winterhold apart. You know that right."

"Weren't you the one who told me that the peace with the Thalmor couldn't last?"

A grim smile crossed Tullius's mouth, "I did say that, didn't I."

"General if there's nothing else I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave soon. Companion work."

"Fine, but be on your guard. You are now on the top of Elenwen and the local Thalmor's shit list."

After the General had left Nero rubbed his brow, "well that was not how I wanted to spend a morning. At least Serana wasn't here. She might have flipped and kill some of them."

Sighing, "Well at least this day can't get any worse."

"Oh but I'm afraid that is most certainly can Sunny Jim."

Even without turning around, he knew that voice, even if only hearing it once before. Slowly turning around, Nero looked behind and there he stood.

Sheogorath.

The Mad God.

"My, my, what's this? You look like you've seen a ghost. Or a Daedra? Maybe even a Deadra ghost. But Daedra can't die so how can they have ghosts? I must remember to put that on my list of things to do. Find a way to make a ghost Daedra. Oh but anyway where was I? Was I at the part of the world ending? No that can be it. Lost cult of Mystic Dawn…no. Oh well I'll just start at the beginning. You learn so much from starting there."

Nero watched as the mad Daedra walked back and forth, spouting and rambling, however he did take notice of world ending and of the Mythic Dawn.

"What are you talking about? I thought all that was left of the Mythic Dawn was in Silus's museum?"

"Ah yes, lovely little place that. Went there once me self. He offered me some cheese as we went around. Good cheese too. But let's get down to business shall we. You're a big hero type aren't yah? Of course you are. So you want to make sure the world doesn't end right?"

"I do like living here."

"Excellent! Then what are we waiting for?"

"Um, for you to tell me what's going on."

"Ah yes for me not to tell you what's going on would be rather mad wouldn't it."

Crap.

And in a bright flash both Nero and Sheogorath were gone. After Nero blinked the bright light away, he knew he wasn't in his home anymore around the same time he realized he wasn't in Nirn either. The world around him was as alien as it got. The first thing he noticed was the smell. The smell of sulfur. Not strong enough to choke him but it wasn't a smell that could be ignored.

The ground, or what little there was of it that wasn't covered in liquid, had a strange yellow color to it. The 'water' was silver in color and was very thick like molasses. The pools of silver were almost completely round like circles making it look like the ground was covered in large mirrors. Some of the pools had yellow smoke bubbling out and up into the sky where it formed with the yellow clouds. The sky was blue but not the same shade as the sky in skyrim. It was lighter, almost white.

Finally he noticed he was wearing his dragon armor and had all his weapons and supplies. Absently he went about checking all of it, not wanting to find a nasty surprise waiting for him.

"Quite the little realm of Oblivion isn't it? Not as nice as mine, but it has a certain feel to it."

Nero looked over at Sheogorath who was walking across one of the pools of silver, "so I guess I should give you a little hint at what's going on. And why I even care about it hmmm?"

"That would be nice."

"Well some bad people are doing bad things to bring another bad person to your world. And as to why I care…that's a secret."

"That…helps I guess."

"Oh fine you can have the whole story, but I really shouldn't be telling you anything until your partner shows up."

Nero frowned, "and who's that?"

Sheogorath smirked, "oh don't worry. He's an expert when dealing with these sorts of people, and the whole saving the world thing, just like you."

When Sheogorath made it to solid ground he raised his cane up slightly, "And do try and get along. Neither one of you can do this alone. Got to use that fun little thing called team work."

Tapping the cane down Sheogorath was enveloped in white fire. Nero stepped back alarmed. As the fire soon dispersed it wasn't Sheogorath who was left standing but someone else. Standing was a man in silver armor and a helm that covered his face. The armor was of an old design but it showed no sign of age at all, and in fact looked brand new. Over the silver cuirass he wore a white coat with a red diamond in the center. On his left arm he held a red shield and on his belt hung a sword and a mace. This was the armor of the Divine Crusader. Armor worn by the man who along with Martin Septim, turned back a Daedra invasion. Nero now knew who now stood in front of him. A hero of legend.

The Hero of Kvatch

* * *

Authors notes:

Remember when I said I'd try a comedy story…yeah I lied. I tried but it was really bad. So I went ahead and started this arc, One Last Great Adventure. That's also why this chapter took a little while to post. I had half another arc written before I abandoned it and started this one. Fun fact, this story was originally going to be titled Generations, since the idea for this arc came after watching the movie Star Trek Generations.

Update: Fixed Deadra to Daedra. Thank you reviewer for pointing that out.

Characters

Martin Septim: Is the illegitimate son of Emperor Uriel Septim VII and the last of the Septim Dynasty.

First Emissary Elenwen: Is in charge of the Thalmor in Skyrim. You see her when you are first being brought to town to be executed.

The Hero of Kvatch: More info will be posted in next chapter.

Sheogorath: Deadra of Madness. Likes cheese.


	11. One Last Great Adventure 2

One Last Great Adventure 2

-An exert from the 27th journal of Gaius Latro the Hero of Khvatch-

_After I had destroyed the last monolith I had hoped that would stop the invasion. Many of the Dark Seducers and Golden Saints were cheering in victory over the bodies of the Knights of Order. However before I could join them a bright light shot into the court yard. I suddenly found myself getting thrown back to the castle steps by a deafening explosion. As I rose up, there stood Jyggalag, the daedric prince of order. The saints and seducers had all been thrown away, so it was just the two of us. I rushed him the same time he came for me. Our swords crossed and clashed. I was later told by some of the Dark Seducers that neither he nor I moved from the spot where we faced each other. 'Ours was a battle of an unstoppable force against an unmovable object' they told me. I personally can not remember how long we clashed until my blade cut him from shoulder to hip. _

_After the body had fallen, his soul, or whatever a daedra has that equals one, told me I had freed him. He spoke of the curse the other princes had put on him in fear of his power. Turning him from a being of order, to the mad prince Sheogorath. Before he left to wander the realms of oblivion he said something that to this day I still think about. 'Mortal, King, God? It seems uncertain. Perhaps you will grow to your station. Fare thee well Sheogorath, Prince of Madness.' _

_I have pondered what he meant by this and I have my theories, but for now they are only that, theories._

-An unknown plane of oblivion-

Nero kept an eye on the knight as he moved closer to one of the pools. Already Nero was beginning to doubt that this could be the true Hero of Khvatch, yet no one else wore armor like that. The knight finally stopped at the edge of the pool. His reflection almost perfect in the silver pool. As he reached up and removed his helm Nero saw he seemed to hesitate to remove it. Like he didn't want to see what was under the mask of metal.

Firmly grasping it he lifted the helm off his head. Nero could tell right away the man was an Imperial, his skin was olive like most other imperials. He had long black hair tied back into a pony tail. His jaw was narrow and his nose had a slight crook to it, where it had probably been broken one to many time to heal completely back to normal. Deep green eyes scanned his reflection in the pool, before the man fell back and sat down laughing.

"The last time I saw this face was almost seventy years ago. Never thought I'd see it again. One doesn't normally age back to his younger years." Nero said nothing, not entirely sure this wasn't some trick of Sheogorath's.

"I supposed you'd like to know who I am."

Nero dryly replied, "That's one of the things, sure."

The knight stood and offered his hand to Nero, "Gaius Latro."

Nero took Gaius's hand, "Nero. You're looking pretty good for someone pushing what, two hundred and twenty something."

"It's complicated."

"Uh huh."

Gaius sighed, "I guess you don't really believe me then."

"Considering it was Sheogorath who brought me here and as soon as he disappears the great hero of legend shows up. I think you can understand why I'd be skeptical."

"Completely. Speaking of the mad god, did he happen to mention anything about what's going on?"

Frowning Nero shook his head, "it was all ramble, ramble, end of the world, ramble, ramble, Mythic Dawn."

"I hate those guys. And I thought I destroyed them a long time ago."

Nero was about to speak but he noticed that where Gaius had been standing when Sheogorath disappeared, the god's cane was still there. And it was hovering off the ground.

"Why is that cane still here?"

Gaius turned and saw the cane too, "this should be interesting."

The cane began to glow before it melted away and in its place was Sheogorath.

"So I do hope the two of you have become fast friends. Slow friends are so boring. Of course maybe you killed each other. Oh wouldn't that be funny."

"Ok now will you tell us what's going on?" Asked Nero.

Sheogorath said nothing and simply stood still.

"Um…?"

"It's not really him. I guess he decided to leave us a message of sorts." Stated Gaius.

The image of Sheogorath smiled wickedly, "I hope by now the big champ has told you I'm not really me, or else this will do it for him. I'm not real, but just a little magic message. So lets get you two some fun information so you'll know what you will be doing."

"Finally." Both Nero and Gaius said at the same time.

"Gaius old chum I'm afraid when you went about slaughtering all those Dawn-y kids you missed a few. The most important one was Mankar Camoran's little grand baby. The bad egg inherited granddads desire to free old Mehrunes Dagon and bring about destruction and all that fun stuff. But I know what both of you little heroes are thinking. 'Didn't Super Awesome Great Emperor Martin turn into a dragon and make it so four arms couldn't return!' Well the answer is yes AND no. You can't make a portal from his fiery little home to the mortal world. But good old grandson figured something out. Cleaver little elf thought up a great idea. You see some planes of oblivion can still connect to the mortal world. So you make a portal to that realm, the one you two are in right now, and connect it to the Dagon's. Now creating a portal to connect the mortal world to oblivion takes some time, like a couple hundred years if you don't got help from one of the princes. But if you're immortal like the kid is, that times just a breeze! And guess what, it's almost done. Once it is, well its game over for the mortals. That is unless two heroes don't go and wreck up the big castle he built to house the thing. Now Faserion, the grand kid, has a nice little army of worshipers and daedra guarding the place. I'd take a hero and an army to get in. Or maybe two world saving heroes and no army, you can never be to sure with these things."

With the message over, the image vanished and the two heroes stood going over what they had just heard.

Gaius turned and looked off in the distance, "I guess that's the castle he was talking about."

Nero frowned, "Still not convinced this isn't all just one big joke."

Gaius kept looking off at the castle guessing it was about a couple miles away, "Well I guess you have to ask yourself are you willing to take that risk."

"I'm getting to old for this crap."

Gaius laughed, "that's life I'm afraid."

Putting his helm back on Gaius started for the castle. Nero sighed but went as well.

The two traveled in silence for the beginning of the journey, Gaius very much aware Nero was keeping a few paces behind him, just in case. And he couldn't blame him.

"So Nero tell me about yourself. Sheogorath mentioned you had saved the world. What did you have to do?"

"Ever hear of Alduin, the World Eater?"

Gaius thought back, "he's the Nordic god of destruction right? Big dragon or something. I'm afraid I never paid much attention to history."

"Fought and killed the bastard in Sovngarde."

"Sounds like fun."

Nero smirked before adding, "Also stopped a mad elf from unleashing a powerful ancient artifact and stopped a vampire lord from blotting out the sun."

"Sounds like you keep busy."

"It's annoying. I just know something's going to happen during the worst possible times. A friend of mine, Aela, says that on my wedding day something bad will happen. Heck even today was supposed to be a chance for me to relax and maybe just enjoy some time with my alchemy but nope. First, half the Thalmor army shows up at my house in Solitude and now this."

"Thalmor? They're from the Aldmeri Dominion right. What are they doing so far north in the empire?"

Nero stayed silent for a bit, "I guess you don't know about the war and everything then. Does Sheogorath not tell you all the latest news?"

"My…relation with him is…complicated. But no, my last memory before coming here is being in my room at the Priory of the Nine. So I don't know anything between then and now."

Nero frowned, "there was a war between the two. It pretty much broke the back of the empire even though they 'won'. A result is the Thalmor can go anywhere in the Empire to stamp out Talos worship."

Gaius said nothing for a while. Nero felt some pity for the man. While he wasn't completely convinced this was the real Gaius in front of him. The man clearly believed himself to be him. Or at least acted the part well enough. So for him to hear that his home he fought to save fell, even after his efforts, must be hard to swallow.

"Do you plan to take any action to push them out?"

Nero shook his head, "right now, no. Not that the idea hasn't crossed my mind, but one man can't fight a whole nation. I'd need the Empire's army behind me and it's in no condition to fight another war against them. They just fought in a civil war in Skyrim to keep it from breaking away. The Empire needs time to build back up."

"You'd think that after surviving through the oblivion crisis, the world would want to hold onto peace for as long as possible."

"You know the Thalmor took credit for ending that."

Gaius tripped slightly, thrown by that.

Nero nodded, "yeah, I'm half expecting to hear that they also took credit for slaying Alduin. Or they might try and cover it up altogether."

As the castle began to loom closer, Nero and Gaius crouched down behind some rocks so not to be seen. Nero could see many daedra warriors marching in front of the main gate. Above, in one of the towers, Nero could see something blowing brightly even in this bright sun light. Gaius saw it too, "if I had to guess that's going to be where the sigil stone is."

"A what?"

"Sigil stones are used to open portals between our world and oblivion. Remove it and you collapse the portal. He'd need that to bring Dagon over."

Nero nodded, "ok so we get in, find the stone and Faserion and get rid of both."

Gaius pointed at the large gate, "gates closed. I don't think they are going to just let us in."

A wicked grin crossed Nero's face, "I think I got just the spell to deal with the door."

Standing up Nero began to summon a great amount of magicka. Gaius watched as Nero swayed slightly summoning more and more power. The air around them seemed to fizzle and Nero reached out with both palms facing the castle gate. A great arc of lightning flashed out and cut through some of the guards, reducing them to ash before hitting the gate, exploding it into a shower of splinters.

Nero lowered his arms and didn't bother to hide the smirk he had, "I love being an arch mage. You get to learn all the fun spells for blowing stuff up."

Gaius drew his sword, "Well then, let's let ourselves in then."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Summer classes and a just bought Minecraft game have been taking much of my time. But here's the new chapter! Sorry if its a little slow, the story is going to pick up real soon! Please read and review.

Characters:

Jyggalag: The daedric prince of order.

Mankar Camoran: was the leader of the mythic dawn cult.

Mehrunes Dagon: the big bad four armed guy from oblivion. Screw this guy.

Faserion Camoran: An oc who'll you'll meet next chapter.

Gaius Latro: The Hero of Khvatch, Savior of Bruma, 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, Second Divine Crusader and Lord Sheogorath Daedric Prince of Madness and so on, and so on. A man of many names, Gaius Latro is a text book knight in shining armor and willing to run head first into danger to protect innocents. The man is a saint, proof of this being that he can wear the Relics of the Crusader. Unlike Nero who excels in magic and sword play, Gaius is a pure melee fighter, relying on his wits, skill and luck to survive. After the death of his friend Martin Septim, Gaius with drew from society, even his own knights, moving from one place to another trying to help as many people as he could, so that his friends death to save them would not go to waste.


	12. One Last Great Adventure 3

One Last Great Adventure 3

-An exert from the 38th journal of Gaius Latro the Hero of Khvatch-

_It had been many years since I had last set foot in the Priory of the Nine. My quest or my obsession had taken me far across the empire and kept me away for so many years. I had wondered if anyone would even remember me. When I arrived in a coach I was happy to see the place brimming with activity and that it had even expanded with new buildings around the old place. There were many new knights in the order, all hard at work tending to various things. A young woman who had been tending to the garden helped me out of the coach not knowing who I was. In truth I had been fine with this. It let me see how the order had grown without every single knight trying to impress me. She invited me into the priory to join the order for diner saying they would never send a traveler away hungry. It had been so long since I had sat and eaten with any kind of group, I'd forgotten that meals needn't be lonely and quite. I listened as knights talked about their day. Some recounting missions to help small villages, or people in need. One knight asked if I had come to join the order, or if I was a pilgrim of the nine divines. I simply said I had seen this place many years ago back when it was reformed, and had wondered how it had been doing. With smiles they spoke of the new barracks that had only just been completed a few months back for all the new members. _

_When I asked why one of the rooms was roped off the woman from the garden said that was the divine crusaders room, and that the older knights that had served with him had decided to leave his room just as it had been left. So that when the crusader returned he'd feel at home again with a familiar room. I stayed for another day before one of the old knights had returned from a quest of sorts. __Areldur__ found me sitting on a bench watching some of the knights practice their sword play. He took one look at me and simply said, 'Divine Crusader, welcome home.'_

-Soul Cairn-

Serana hadn't told Nero that she was coming here. If she had, he would have insisted he should come too. And she doubted very much she'd be able to convince him otherwise. But this was something she needed to do. To face her mother again.

Alone

The long walk to the fortress where her mother had stayed was rather uneventful. Clearly the memory of when she and Nero had come was enough to make all the monsters think twice before attacking. Walking up the road she saw her mother working at her alchemy table. She must have heard her approaching because she turned to face her. For a few moments neither said anything. Then Serana broke the silence, "Its done mother. He's dead."

Serana didn't really know how her mother would take the news of Harkon's death. Seeing Valerica have this look of relief and joy after hearing her husband had been killed though, really drove home just how broken her family had become.

"Yeah, so I suppose you don't have to stay here anymore."

Valerica sighed and leaned against her alchemy table, "At last, it's finally over."

Valerica stayed quiet for a bit before asking, "I suppose all the others that were loyal to your father are dead as well."

Serana just nodded, "The Dawnguard and I took over the castle. Though most of the work done was Nero's."

"Good at least we won't have to worry about any one else trying to continue his work. And it's always nice to know we won't have anyone planning to stab us in the back as we rebuild our forces."

"As we what?"

Serana was shocked. Her mother was already planning for more bloodshed. Hadn't there already been enough?

"Well if that group…the Dawnguard were able to storm our home and over take Harkon and his followers, we'll need to be ready for when they come back to finish us off as well."

Serana felt herself go cold, "mother…"

"And then there's that man. He'll be the biggest threat to us. If we can turn him into a thrall he'd be a powerful weapon. Of course it'd probably be best if we just kill him-"

"MOTHER!"

Alarmed Valerica turned around to find her daughter, fangs bared and with dangerous glint in her eyes. Her hand was also gripping the hilt of her dagger tightly, ready to pull it out. It unnerved her how much the look in her eyes reminded her of Harkon. Like her father, her eyes showed her power.

"That man's name is Nero, and he's the man I love and plan on marrying."

Valerica just stared at Serana trying to comprehend what her daughter had just said.

"Do…do you even hear yourself. Do you even know what you are saying? Or even how insane you sound Serana?"

"Mother I stopped caring about what you thought of me a long time ago," said Serana with a cold voice.

"Have you even thought about this? Have you forgotten he's a vampire hunter and a mortal Serana? While you're immortal."

Serana stepped forward her voice a sharp hiss as she spoke, "So what! Nero has stood by me through everything! Ever since he saved me from that tomb you stuck me in, he has shown me more love than either you or father! He loves me, and I love him. I'd hope you'd be able to accept this, but let me make one thing perfectly clear. If you ever try to hurt him, I will kill you."

Serana hated doing this. She had hoped that she and her mother could salvage their relationship. That they could be mother and daughter again, but she would be damned before she let Valerica hurt Nero.

"You've grown quiet a lot theses past weeks haven't you Serana."

Valerica, with a heavy sigh finally relented under her daughters fierce gaze, "alright, alright. I give you my word I will not do anything to hurt this man."

Serana visibly relaxed, "thank you mother."

"Still, what about those other hunters."

"We told them that you were dead. Technically true, so you won't have to worry about them unless you start raising an army."

Valerica understood the unsaid threat. Behave or else. "Very well, help me gather my things. I'd like to be out of this place as soon as I can. I'd like to go home now."

Home

Serana wanted to go home too. Home to Nero, and away from the memories of her broken family. At least she knew he was back home waiting for her.

-The castle of Faserion Camoran-

With a loud bang the main door to the castles great hall burst open as Nero and Gaius kicked it down. The main hall was a large circular room that had large red banners covering the wall with the mythic dawn symbol printed on them.

"Ok so which way now?" Nero asked looking around at the different doors. Gaius frowned, "I thought you were the one keeping track of where we were going."

"I never know where I'm going. It was always Lydia or Aela that were in charge of keeping track of that stuff."

Nero looked away when Gaius didn't stop staring at him.

"Let's just pick a damn door already Gaius."

Before either could pick a way to go the sound of another door opening above them caught their attention. Above them there was a balcony and walking up to the railing of it stood a tall man in a heavy red robe and hood.

"I was wondering who would dare cause so much trouble during such an important moment in history. To think it would be none other than the Dragonborn himself and one of your followers."

Nero frowned before speaking to Gaius in a hushed voice, "guess the guy doesn't recognize you."

"Lucky me."

"I take it that you are Faserion Camoran?" Asked Nero.

The man bowed slightly, "I am and allow me to welcome you to my little home. I suppose I can guess why you and your friend are here."

"You mean the whole bring about the end of the world thing? Yeah I'm not a fan of that idea."

Faserion raised his hands outward, "do you really think you can stop what I have created. Our god Dagon will rise and bring about a new era! The world of mortals will fall and he will regain his domain!"

Nero was unimpressed, "would you like to know what happened to the last god that tried to bring about the end of the world."

"So you killed a giant lizard, that's hardly an achievement worth much note. Oh, I'm sure to the peasants of Skyrim that was quiet the accomplishment. But I follow a true god. And there's nothing either you or your friend can do to stop us."

Nero felt his lips twitch into a vicious grin, "keep telling your self that."

With a huff Faserion turned and walk off. It was only a few moments after he had left when the doors around them opened up and more dawn cultists and daedra swarmed in. Gaius decided to take the door that was under the balcony and pulling his mace from his belt smashed the head in of the first person that got in his way. Nero quickly followed and the two pushed forward through the door. As the guards tried to follow them through though, they jammed up in the doors arch way. Nero seeing this turned and unleashed a cone of fire on them.

"Nero! There are stairs this way."

Nero gave one last burst of fire for good measure and then ran up after Gaius. The stairs led up a tower with the stairs in side the tower spiraling all the way up it. Gaius took the lead using his mace to crush through the armor of anyone in front of him, and then his shield to knock them over the railing and down the long fall to the floor below.

Nero followed making sure no one came up behind them, and at one point freezing the steps so when someone came running up to them, they slipped and tumbled down into the men behind him. Gaius after reaching the top of the tower, crashed through the door, pulling Nero with him. Gaius turned and slammed the door shut, and began to look for anything to keep the door shut.

"Move away!"

Gaius jumped back just as Nero froze the door closed behind them with a few feet of solid ice. Turning back around Nero and Gaius found themselves on a long stone bridge connecting the tower they just came out of to another one. The one which Gaius had guessed had the sigil stone.

Nero looked around checking for anything that could be a trip wire or trap of some kind. After finding nothing the two hurried across. However about half way across, the large door to the other tower opened and out walked Faserion, clapping slowly.

"Well done, well done. You've made it this far. Though I'm not sure what you think you've accomplished."

Gaius stepped forward, "It would go a lot easier for you if you just surrendered now."

"Now why would I and my friend do that?"

Gaius and Nero looked at each other, "what friend," they both asked at the same time.

Behind them there was a huge crash and the whole bridge shook violently. Turning around the tower they had just come from was crushed as a large monster landed on it. It was in the shape of a dragon but its body looked like a flame atronach. Plates of black 'bone' giving it shape, with a burning fire within.

"Shit."

* * *

Authors Notes

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post. School, watching the Olympics, and other stuff have been taking so much of my time. I hope to be posting more soon since I only have about a week and a half left of class, then I should get back to this full time. That is until my fall semester starts. Again please leave a review and if you see any grammar errors let me know :)


	13. One Last Great Adventure 4

One Last Great Adventure 4

-An exert from the 43rd journal of Gaius Latro the Hero of Khvatch-

_Going from being an adventurer to a teacher had been an… interesting experience to say the least. It had been a few weeks since I had returned to the priory and already a new building for me to teach in was being built. Most of my days were filled with lectures, stories and even time to teach sword play. During those days I also learned something. While I was older I wasn't an ancient old geezer, nor had I lost the charm I had had back in my younger years. Evidence being several of the younger female knights and pilgrims that had become taken with me. I'll admit it was a nice boost to know these wonderful young women were…more than ready to keep me company. Some more than willing to take the lead. One night I found a beautiful young Dunmer and Redguard waiting for me. It was defiantly nice to be home._

-The castle of Faserion Camoran-

"A dragon that's on fire."

Nero turned back to Faserion, "really? Are you that much of an ass."

Faserion just smiled much to Nero's annoyance.

Gaius glanced back at the dragon and then to Faserion, "Nero I hate to ask this of you, but…"

"You want me to take the dragon while you go for the stone right?"

Gaius nodded and Nero drew his second sword holding both at the ready, "I was about to suggest the same thing anyway. Dragons are my specialty and oblivion gates and Camorans are yours."

Nero then ran right towards the dragon, and before the dragon could take off, screamed "FUS RO DAH!" The shout shattered the remains of the stone tower it had landed on making the dragon loose its footing and start falling off the side of the bridge. Nero jumped after it and drove his swords into the black bone of its shoulder and hung on for dear life as the two fell towards the ground far below.

The dragon screamed in rage and finally unfurled its flaming wings to stop its fall. The sudden decrease in speed almost ripped Nero off it, one sword dislodging from the force. However Nero swung out with it and hit the dragon's wing, causing the dragon to retract it to protect it. However with one of its wings tucked in, it veered to the side and into the side of the castle wall and then with a loud crash, went right through it. Fortunately for Nero, the dragon took the brunt of the hit, leaving him mostly unharmed.

Back on the bridge Gaius shook his head in astonishment. Not sure to either admire Nero's bravery or his insanity.

"And I thought I was mad."

"So the great Dragonborn leaves his follower to face the leader of a cult dedicated to the god of destruction. I don't know to either pity you, or just feel insulted."

Gaius turned back to face Faserion. This close he could see the resemblance between him and his grandfather. They both had the same look superiority and overconfidence. A look he had wiped off before.

With his weapons drawn, Gaius walked forward slowly, but confidently. Faserion was not pleased when this simple follower seemed not to even consider him a threat. Stretching out Faserion summoned his bound armor. The black plates covered him completely, and in his hands he held a black staff and a sword. Gaius however didn't stop in his advancement; in fact he sped up swinging his sword down on Faserion. Alarmed, Faserion quickly parried with his own sword while at the same time pointed his staff right at Gaius.

Before Faserion unleashed a magic blast of fire from the staff, Gaius brought his shield up to deflect most of the blast. The force exploded outward in all directions from the shield, throwing both men back. As Gaius was thrown back his helm was knocked off. As the man and elf quickly scrambled to stand back up, Faserion finally got a look at the followers face.

"That's impossible."

Gaius stood up first and charged forward. Faserion sent bolts of lightning at Gaius but he dodged to the side, buu his sword went wide missing Faserion. The cult leader took that moment to roll back putting some distance between him and Gaius.

"How can it be you!? You died years ago! I watched them put your body in the ground!"

Gaius frowned, "you were at my funeral?"

"When you hear that the biggest threat to your cause has died, you tend to want to make sure."

Gaius then started moving forward again, forcing Faserion back, "You saw them put a wood box into the ground. Did you ever bother to check if there was a body in it? See I was there too. Kind of a strange thing to do, attend my own funeral, but it was a very nice funeral none the less. They served some really good cheese."

Faserion frowned, "But how are you still alive?"

Gaius just shrugged, "I guess a friend of mine was just mad enough to keep me around."

Faserion said nothing then a smile crossed his face, "then this must be a gift. Fate has given you to me so I can present your head to Dagon!"

Gaius remained silent and just attacked, swinging out with his sword. Faserion deflected it away with his staff and stabbed forward with his own blade, which Gaius blocked with his shield. The two were locked together trading blow for blow but with Gaius pushing forward, until Faserion slammed his staff into the stone wall of the bridge, exploding it and sending chunks of stone right at Gaius. Most bounced harmlessly off his shield and armor but some pieces hit his head. Staggering back Gaius wiped his face where blood had started running from the wound from the stones. Then when Faserion swung his staff at him he blocked with his sword arm letting it bounce off the armor then he stepped forward and head butt him forcing the mage back against the door where the stone was. Quickly following up to not give the mage a chance to recover he thrust his sword forward and impaled him in the stomach. Then with a follow up kick, Gaius booted Faserion through the door and into the large room behind it.

Following him in Gaius stopped, surprised at what was inside.

"Nothings ever easy, is it?"

-Solitude-

After returning from Castle Volkihar Serana was looking forward to spending some time with Nero. So when the first thing Serana had heard when she was just inside the main gate to Solitude was, "I still can't believe all those Thalmor came for the Dragonborn." From one of the city guards. It really put her into a bad mood.

A wood elf merchant agreed and then added, "And he hasn't been seen since they left. I wonder what happened to him?"

The guard gave a dry laugh, not noticing the merchant had just gone pale and was trying to signal him to shut up, "Maybe the Jarl and General gave him to them. The empire is always ready to throw anyone to the wolves to appease those damned elves. Um, no offence. But at least if they did we won't have to deal with those Thalmor anymore."

The guard finally noticed the merchant pointing behind him panicked, "What? What's wrong with you?"

The poor guard didn't have time to turn around himself before Serana grabbed him, turned him around and slammed him against the stone wall of the nearest building. She then proceeded to lift him up so that his feet no longer touched the ground.

Serana was currently swinging between a state of rage and panic, "Tell me what happened to Nero. Right. Now."

The guard gasped trying to breath as his chain mail was pressed into his neck from where she had grabbed to hold him up, "The, the Thalmor came earlier this morning. They wanted to take the Dragonborn with them for some reason. The Jarl and General talked with them and then they left, but no ones seen or heard from the Dragonborn since."

Panic finally won over and Serana dropped the man and ran towards her home, praying she'd find Nero just taking a long nap or lost in his alchemy experiments. He had to be there. He couldn't be in some kind of danger.

Right?

- Faserion Castle-

Nero quickly crawled away as the dragon roared and snapped at him as he tumbled over some rubble from the giant hole in wall they had made. When the dragon lunged to snap at him again Nero slashed at it, cutting a deep gash into the black bone of its eye socket. While there was no blood, the dragon clearly didn't like this as it roared and quickly withdrew its head away from Nero its wings scratching at the new gash.

Nero quickly followed up with an ice spell trying to freeze its feet to the ground. Unfortunately the fire that made up the dragon's body would not go out, preventing his plan from working. In fact, his plan seemed to only be pissing the dragon off even more than it already was.

The dragon then opened its jaws wide and a jet of red fire shot right at Nero, who acted completely on instinct and screamed, "Yol Toor Shul!"

The fire of Nero's Thu'um met the dragons, causing a small explosion that filled the room with smoke and fire. Standing up Nero looked around trying to peer through the smoke and find where the dragon was. He got his answer as the dragon swung its tail and hit him right in the gut, cracking some of the bone plates and, sending him tumbling end over end crashing through a wooden door and into a hall.

Lying on the stone floor Nero looked up at the ceiling and groaned, "I could be at home, having sex with my hot vampire fiancée right now but no, I had to help stop some stupid doomsday cult from bringing about the end of the world."

The dragon began ripping at the stone door arc and wall trying to get to Nero. When it stuck its head through the hole it made, Nero unleashed hell on it. Arcs of lightning erupted from both his hands right into the face of the dragon.

Roaring in pain the dragon quickly pulled back its head, taking much of the wall with it. As it shook its head and neck trying to get the stone and motor off itself, Nero ran up and quickly climbed up its back and made it to the base of its neck.

Taking both his swords, Nero jammed both between two vertebrae. The dragon panicked and tried to throw him off. Nero however held on and after both swords had gone deep enough he pushed one forward and pulled the other back as hard as he could and with a solid crack he broke the dragon's neck.

With a last pitiful roar the dragon fell to the ground, the fire of its body extinguished leaving only a black smoldering skeleton. After taking a second to compose himself, Nero hurried out of the ruined room to look for a way back up to Gaius.

-The Tower-

Gaius looked up, not really knowing what to say now. In the middle of the room was a sigil stone, but it wasn't like any he had seen before.

Where the last ones had been small enough for him to easily pick up and carry, this one was huge.

At least five feet across.

And he could tell just by looking at it, as it spun, that trying to grab or even touch it would be a mistake.

"You thought this would be like all those other times didn't you."

Gaius turned to the side where Faserion now lay bleeding on the floor. his sword still sticking out of him.

"I'd advise against doing anything to this stone, hero. It took a lot of power to make a stone that could connect to lord Dagons realm after Martin Septim locked the path away. So of course I'd need to create a stone large to hold the power needed to keep a portal open. So you'll never be able to remove it."

"So I guess Gaius and me will just have to break the damn thing."

Gaius turned around to see Nero enter the room. He was a little singed but seemed to be in good health.

"And just a heads up, don't expect any back up. Not many left after I was done with them when I came back up this way."

Alarmed Faserion tried to get up, but crumpled back to the ground in pain.

Nero looked up at the stone, "got any idea how to break this?"

"NO! I won't let you ruin everything I've worked for."

Faserion tried to get up again but fell back. Groaning in pain he watched as the two heroes walked around the stone. Closing his eyes he prayed desperately, "Lord Dagon, these two would stand in the way of your glory. I can no longer use my body so I give it to you. Please use this body in any way you would. Please use it to take your revenge on the one who stopped you before. The portal should be open enough for you to do this. Take this body as a vassal to further your glory."

When Faserion began screaming both Nero and Gaius turned around in alarm. They both watched as Faserion was lifted off the ground and covered in a red aura. Gaius's sword fell out of him and hit the ground, and the wound closed up. His sides writhed under his red cloak and black bound armor before two new arms ripped through.

As Faserion stood before both heroes he smiled and then spoke, not in his voice but in another that both Nero and Gaius knew.

Nero heard it when he refused his bargain at his shrine.

Gaius heard it when he first met him when he had invaded the mortal world all those years ago.

It was the voice of Mehrunes Dagon.

"The pawn has played his role perfectly. And now, are you ready to die?"

* * *

Authors Notes

Well the final battle is about to begin. It's the Hero of Khvatch and the Dragonborn vs. the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon himself. And you just have to wonder how much hell Serana is going to raise when she doesn't find Nero at home. I got a little over a week to go before my next semester starts up so I'll try to get the next chapter done before then. At least this summer semester is done. Take that Fluid Mechanics! Also my dog has been sleeping on my foot for almost the entire time I've been writing the last few parts to this chapter…and I can't feel it anymore.

Uh oh


	14. One Last Great Adventure 5

One Last Great Adventure 5

-An exert from the 57th journal of Gaius Latro the Hero of Khvatch-

_It's taken me many, many years to finally understand what __Jyggalag had meant. Just as he and Sheogorath were two people in one, so have I become the same as him. As I have aged I can feel my Sheogorath taking hold. I suppose when I finally pass on, what's left of me will become the new Sheogorath. Not the same as Jyggalag but not different either. The older I get, the closer I get to my own greymarch. Soon I will become my own Sheogorath. I suppose that explains why I've wanted cheese all the time. I wonder though, even Sheogorath became Jyggalag again for a time. So what does that mean for me?  
_

-The Tower-

Gaius and Nero watched as the elf once known as Faserion, become possessed by the very god he had worshiped. His body tore at itself as it was changed to fit the daedra's image. His skin that was not covered in black armor was red as blood. His eyes turned yellow and six black horns pierced out the top of his head. In each hand he held a different weapon. An axe, a sword, metal claws, and a dagger. Which Nero noticed looked like the one he had almost put back together. While his form was terrifying, Gaius was just happy he didn't grow into the giant he had seen before all those years ago.

After the transformation was complete Dagon stood before the two Heroes and began to laugh. It was a sound devoid of any merriment that any mortal would know. Neither hero would be even able to guess that the sound was laughter if they hadn't seen Dagon smile while making the sound.

"To think, that such small beings would be the cause of so much trouble for me. Tell me what do you two think you'll accomplish here?"

Gaius stepped forward, his mace now in hand, which was pointed right at Dagon, "I'm here to finish what Martin and I started. I promise you, you will never set foot on my world again."

"You are a fool then. Even as I speak the portal connecting this plain of oblivion to mine and the mortal world is opening. It will not be long before I and my followers finish what was started-"

A clear ka-ping sound was heard just before a dwarven bolt, fired from Nero's crossbow, hit Dagon right between the eyes. Dagon's head snapped back and Gaius's jaw dropped. He turned to Nero who just shrugged, "if the portals opening right now, then I'm not waiting for him to finish his speech."

Dagon reached up and yanked the bolt from his head. The 'smile' he had had was gone, and a fierce snarl replaced it.

"You would dare! I am the God of Destruction! You should be kneeling before me!"

Nero placed the crossbow back and held both his swords at the ready, "Yeah the last god I beat was a lot more impressive than you."

Nero dashed forward swinging both blades down, but Dagon simply blocked them with his sword. When Nero tried to swing one of the swords at Dagons head, but it was blocked with Dagon's axe. Nero realizing he was not in a good place quickly jumped back, but not before Dagon's dagger sliced at his side, slipping through the plates of bone armor and cutting him deep.

Staggering back Nero swore, "ok so that wasn't a great plan."

While Nero checked his wound, Gaius moved behind Dagon and sung with his mace but like Nero his blow was deflected away. Dagon turned quickly and with his claws stabbed at Gaius. He brought up his shield but the claws went trough, just missing his arm. Wrenching his shield free Gaius stepped back and away from Dagon.

"Ok got any other plans?" Nero asked after making sure he wasn't bleeding out to much.

"We take him together."

Dagon smirked, "Together or separate, you both will die by my hand. And then do you know what the very first thing I will do when I take the mortal ream for my own? I will find those you hold dear, the order of the Knights of the Nine, and that Daughter of Coldharbor. I will find them and make them wish for death. Only after I have had them curse your names."

"SU GRAH DUN!"

Dagon turned quickly just as Nero attacked again. This time using the power of the shout to speed him up. Gaius also charged forward swinging his mace hard.

Dagon moved between the two using his four arms to repeatedly block each and every attack, even cutting into the two on multiple occasions. However he was not immune to their attacks, his body had several cuts and gashes but unlike Nero and Gaius, his wounds we not slowing him down. Dagon side stepped an attack from Nero and quickly stabbed down with is dagger into Nero's leg, while at the same time hit Gaius with the broad side of his axe forcing both heroes to break off their assault and regroup.

Nero quickly cast a cure spell on his leg while Gaius struggled to catch his breath, after just having it knocked out of him.

"So Gaius, got any idea why nothing we do to him slows him down. I cut clean through his achilles tendon and he still standing on it."

"You also shot him in the head with a crossbow. I don't think anything we do to that body is going to slow him down. His soul is in it but not connected to it. I bet we could cut off his head and he'd still be able to fight."

"Great, so you got a plan then?"

Gaius hefted his mace, "We break that body till there's nothing left for him to control."

Nero smiled wickedly, "just rip him apart huh? Now that I can do."

Nero idly stroked the ring he wore with his thumb then looked back at the sigil stone, "We need to finish this soon. I'd like to get rid of that thing before its too late to stop it from opening the portal."

"Well if you can turn into a dragon or something that be a great help."

Nero's wicked grin turn feral before he simple said, "not a dragon but something. Just be sure to attack the red monster and not me."

"What?"

Nero crouched down, "ready to go again?"

Gaius not really understanding Nero, just nodded, "just give the word."

"NOW!"

While Gaius ran he noticed even after their first step Nero was changing. His body ripped and torn at itself. Large claws formed where his hands had once been, and black fur covered his body.

He was turning into a werewolf.

-Solitude-

General Tullius had not been having a good day. To start off his day, he had to make sure his Legate wasn't going to be taken by the Thalmor. Even now Elenwen had returned, for official business, she had said. To ensure that the removal of all the remaining Stormcloaks was going along at an acceptable pace.

Bullshit.

She still wanted to take Nero.

So yes, having to spend the day with her and her company of men was making an already bad day, even more miserable. When Tullius heard the front door to the war room be busted down, he had a feeling an already bad day was about to get much worse.

When the Legionnaire and Thalmor Wizard that had been ordered not to let anyone in were thrown into the room, he knew for certain this day was about to get much worse.

A young woman entered the room. Tullius immediately recognized her as Nero's fiancée Serana. A beautiful woman, something that many of the men of the city had said. He had even heard one say her beauty match Legate Nero's bravery. Though if they saw her as Tullius saw her now, they might be too terrified to say anything at all.

She was angry. Angry and looking for someone to take her anger out on. So when her gaze turned to both him and Elenwen, Tullius knew in complete and utter certainty, his day wasn't going to just get worse.

It was about to go to shit.

She moved right to them. Two Thalmor agents stepped in front of her but were quickly tossed aside, like rag dolls. Several more Thalmor and even Legionaries moved to stop her, but like the others they were simply tossed away. When the table that had been used for the large map of Skyrim, blocked her straight line advancement to Tullius and Elenwen, she simply lifted it up and then shattered it on the far wall.

Tullius went for his sword and Elenwen tried to summon enough magika for a spell, but neither were fast enough as Serana grabbed both by the neck, and slammed them against the wall.

Hard.

She pulled them back before slamming them both against the wall again.

Just as hard.

"Where. Is. Nero?"

-Tower-

After Gaius's fourth step, Nero shot past him, claws digging into the stone, as Nero propelled himself forward, faster and faster closing the gap between him and Dagon. He had to be faster than Dagon's swing. If he could make it to Dagons chest, Dagon wouldn't be able to strike at him with his sword and axe. Only a few feet away from Dagon, Nero leapt forward as hard as he could. Dagon swung both his sword and axe at Nero, but he was already past them.

His full weight slammed into Dagon, knocking him back and over. Claws ripped into Dagons chest, tearing through armor, cloth, muscle, bone and internal organs. Nero's feet dug into Dagon's stomach disemboweling the god. Dagon snarled, when he couldn't stab at Nero with his sword or axe, though he still had his claws and dagger. Both which he stuck right into the side of Nero's abdomen.

Nero howled in pain. Dagon then twisted the dagger before yanking it out. Nero rolled away, but not before gabbing one of Dagons hands in his jaws and ripping it with him. While Dagon looked up at the stump that once held his axe, Gaius was over him, swinging his mace to crush his head.

He tried to roll away, but the top of his head was still struck with the mace, leaving it caved in on one side. What was left of Dagon stood up. His entire front was just gone, replaced with a tangle of organs and gore. The stump of what was left of his hand dripped blood all over the floor. His front spewed it.

Yet he was still smiling and it was beginning to irate Gaius. Behind him Nero lumbered up holding his side. Gaius looked back at Nero," you still with me?"

Nero 'smiled' or at least that's what Gaius was hoping he was doing, "yeah, just fine."

Before either could get their bearings though Dagon went on the offensive. Gaius was still looking back at Nero so he hadn't seen Dagon charge forward. Nero quickly pushed him out of the way, letting Dagons sword pierce his hand. Gaius watched as Dagon lifted his axe to behead Nero, but the dragonborn reached out and grabbed the axe out of his hand, and used it to lop off the hand holding the sword. Gaius recovered quickly and smashed his mace right into the back of Dagons head, nearly decapitating him from the jaw up.

Nero pulled the sword out of his hand and with a mighty roar impaled Dagon with it. He pushed forward till he nailed Dagon to the stone wall. Gaius picked up Dagons dropped dagger and jammed it through Dagons throat and into the stone. This left Dagon pinned against the stone, unable to move.

Before either could do more damage to him, the sigil stone began to screech and glow even brighter. The carcass smiled and with a cheer of triumph roared out, "I win!"

Before either Nero or Gaius could do anything, the world around them began to burn.

-Solitude-

Serana held both Tullius and Elenwen by their throats. And when neither answer her question right away, she tightened her grip.

"Tell me what I won't to know, or I will rip off your heads."

Elenwen gasped for air before screaming, "let me go you crazy-ak!"

Serana tightened her grip on the elf even more, before turning to Tullius, "Nero is missing, just after the Thalmor invade the city. If you betrayed him to them, I will make the rest of your life short and painful."

"I haven't done anything to him!" Screamed Elenwen.

Serana was not convinced, "then why has no one seen him. Why was his lab left with experiments just left out? He wouldn't do that. People don't just disappear. He was taken. And I want to know by who and WHERE HE IS!"

Tullius glanced over at Elenwen, "what did you do?"

"No one has touched him," was all she could say. She was beginning to change color from lack of air, and while Tullius would not mind seeing her die, he didn't want to join her.

"Let us down, and we can figure this out."

Serana's grip didn't loosen.

"If you kill us, what do you think will happen? You're scared, and angry. I understand that, but you need to think. Killing us won't help you find Nero."

Serana looked at both of them. Before slowly loosening her grip. Finally she let her hands fall to her sides. Tullius rubbed his sore throat while Elenwen gasped for air.

"So you want me to believe the same day an army comes to take Nero away, and later on he just disappears is just a what, a coincidence?"

Tullius frowned, considering what had happened, and if it was true Nero was missing, it wasn't that far of a stretch to connect the two together.

"Serana I promise you, the last time I saw Nero he was in good health and in his house."

"You didn't sell him out to the Thalmor?"

Tullius looked Serana right in the eye, "why would I even consider doing that?"

"To make the Thalmor happy."

It was a little unnerving how sure she seemed he'd be willing to do that. How many other people here in Skyrim thought he was just here to keep the Thalmor happy.

Serana turned her attention to Elenwen, "What about you? You don't bring an army to take someone away then decide not to."

Before Elenwen could say anything a solider came bursting into the room

"General! General you have to…" He stopped looking at the room in shambles and men and women picking themselves off the floor.

Tullius stepped forward, aware Serana had turned back to him when he move ready to grab him again if he tried to run, "what is it solider?"

The young man gulped and finished, "Sir an oblivion gate has just appeared outside the cities main gate sir!"

"What!?"

"An Oblivion gate sir. A Big one. The skies turned red and everything. Just like the stories!"

Alarmed Everyone began to run outside, but Serana grabbed hold of the General's arm. Tullius looked at Serana, "you think it's a coincidence Nero goes missing and suddenly an oblivion gate opens up?"

Serana frowned before letting Tullius leave. After only a moment she turned too and followed after everyone. Walking into the main court yard she gasped at the site. Looking up, it looked like the sky was burning.

-Tower-

In a flash the plain of oblivion they had beeen in before was changed as it was connected to Dagon's realm. No longer where they in a castle but in front of a giant oblivion gate, in Dagon's realm of Oblivion.

Nero, having changed back into a human to begin healing himself and looked around, "This is bad."

The sigil stone glowed bright red, and past it, once had once been a bridge was now a road. Down it Nero and Gaius could see an army approaching. Farther back the giant figure of Dagon could be seen.

"He has won."

Nero and Gaius turned to the crumpled remains of Dagon…no of Faserion. The spirit of Dagon had left him. What ever power that Dagon had used to enter him was now keeping him alive.

Only just.

"He has found me worthy to watch his final victory."

Nero picked Faserion up, "but we were winning."

Gaius shook his head, "no, we never were. He was keeping us from destroying the stone. Let us focus on him while the portal opened fully."

Nero dropped Faserion to the ground, "then lets break the damned thing already."

"You'll die."

Nero stopped and Gaius walked over to Faserion, "what do you mean?"

"Do anything to the stone and it won't just disappear. It'll explode. And it'll take you with it."

Nero and Gaius looked at each other before turning to see the great army of Dagon marching towards them. They were only about a few hundred yards away.

"If that army, if he enters the mortal world, its all over isn't it?" Asked Nero.

Gaius nodded. He saw what could happen if Dagon won. And this time Martin wasn't there to stop Dagon.

"Then I guess we do what we have to."

Gaius turned and watched as Nero walked up to the sigil stone. Before Nero could do anything though, Gaius moved up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with the handle of his mace. Knocking him out instantly.

Gaius caught him, then slowly lower Nero to the ground, "Sorry friend, but you have a woman waiting for you back home. I'll take it from here."

Dragging Nero to the portal he pushed him through and back into the mortal world, knowing it'd take him home. Fate was just mad like that.

Gaius smiled watching Nero disappear before turning around to face the army, to face Faserion, to face Dagon, the stone and to face his destiny.

Walking over he picked up his sword that lay next to Faserion, who watched him in horrified wonder as Gaius walked over to the stone.

"What are you doing? You'll die! Are you insane!?"

Gaius stopped in front of the stone then looked back at Faserion, a twinkle of madness in his eye, "You nailed it."

Taking his sword Gaius jammed it into the stone. Sparks flew in every direction as he pushed it deeper into swirling stone. A roar could be heard as the giant form of Dagon began to run forward, crushing parts of his army under his foot as he tried to reach Gaius before it was too late.

The sword was cracking under the strain, but Gaius pushed even harder intent on finally ending Dagon's plans once and for all.

Dagon was only a few steps away when the stone cracked, and just before the explosion engulf him Gaius smiled and said, "one hell of an adventure!"

-Solitude-

All the guards, soldiers, legionaries and even Thalmor stood at the ready to attack anything that came out of the portal. Serana was at the front with the General. For the past few minuets they had been at the ready but nothing had come out. Everyone was restless waiting for something, anything to happen. Then the gate wavered and a lone figure came tumbling out.

With a gasp Serana saw who it was immediately.

Nero.

When he came through he tumbled forward then fell to the ground.

And he wasn't getting up.

Screaming Serana ran towards Nero fearing the worst. Behind Nero through the oblivion gate cracked and then crumbled to dust. When Serana reached Nero the sky had returned to normal. Serana fell to her knees by Nero praying that he was breathing.

And to her great joy he was.

-Proudspire Manor-

Nero slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he tried to figure out where he was.

"You're in your little home little hero."

Turning to his side, Nero looked at a man sitting in a chair with blurry eyes.

"Gaius?"

The man smiled before tapping his cane on the floor, "yes and no. Right and wrong."

Blinking to get a better view Nero tensed. It was Sheogorath.

"What are you doing here?"

Sheogorath smiled, "now is that anyway to talk to a dear friend like me? After all I was the one who sent you back on home. Well after I knocked you cold that is."

Nero frowned, "what are you talking about? Where's Gaius, and what happened to Dagon and his army?"

Sheogorath stood, "thanks to your good work, the last person able to help old red face is dead. The path ways to his world and this one are shut tight. You win. Congrats."

"What about Gaius?"

"Like I said you were knocked cold and sent through the gate. He me and I destroyed the stone and that's that. But he's still around, but that's all you get to know."

Nero watched as Sheogorath tilt a hat he wasn't wearing and then simply disappear. For a while he wasn't sure what to think. However when Serana came in holding a tray with a bowl of soup, he decided he didn't really care. He was home and the world was saved. Now the only thing he needed to worry about was whether or not Serana had cooked what was in that bowl.

-Two sides of the Mirror-

Sheogorath laughed, congratulating himself.

_Gaius simply was glad he was able to save more lives with what was left of his life. _

Sheogorath skipped along wondering what other fun there was to be had.

_Gaius hoped that Nero would one day find some kind of peace that would last._

Sheogorath sat to eat some cheese.

_Gaius closed his eyes to take a well deserved rest. Happy with this last adventure. Of course how many times had he said that this would be his last. Their would be another greymarch sooner or later. But for now he would sleep. _

"_After_ all, _who_ else _deserves_ a _rest_ more _then_ me."

* * *

Authors Notes

Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this arc in my story! Stay tuned for my next arc! Please remember to leave a review. All critiques are more than welcomed.


	15. Dark Silver 1

Dark Silver 1

With a light groan Nero found himself once again restrained. Looking to his side he found his captor lying right next to him bundled in the soft furs and blankets of their bed.

Serana.

Serana, who currently had her arms around him and, her head against his chest, keeping Nero close to her. Smiling, Nero brushed some strands of hair from her face, and gently stoked her cheek.

"Serana."

A soft moan came from her, before she tightened her grip and snuggled closer with Nero. He could feel her bare leg rub up against him as she moved closer. Nero simply sighed and just lay next to her. Over the past week, this game had repeated itself every morning. Ever since he had returned from Oblivion, Serana had insisted she stay by his side every second, where ever he went. But just going anywhere at all was a challenge in of it self, since like right now, she wouldn't let him leave the bed.

He wasn't angry about this. He had heard that when she learned of the Thalmor incident and his disappearance, she had panicked, so her current actions made sense. He'd probably do the same thing if she ever went missing. And the first two days just staying in bed all day with her were rather enjoyable. She had made some really compelling reasons to stay. Two of which he just felt brush against him as she snuggled up against him.

"Serana, its morning."

He caught one of Serana's bright eyes open before she closed it and pulled him deeper into her embrace.

"Serana you know what today is. We had a talk about last night. Today's the day you get to meet the Jarl to start planning the wedding, remember."

A muffled "changed my mind," was her answer.

"Oh so you don't want to get married then?" Nero asked with mock disappointment.

Serana looked up at Nero frowning, "that's not funny."

"Serana…"

After a moment Nero felt her arms loosen, "what are you going to be doing while I'm with the Jarl?"

"Getting our stuff ready for when we head out to Whiterun remember? I've been neglecting my duties as the Companion's Harbinger and, I have some work I need to do with them."

"And you get to spend time with Aela too."

Nero chuckled, "You have such a cute pout when you get jealous."

Sitting up, Serana let the blankets fall off her top, letting Nero get a nice look of her naked breasts. She smirked when he blushed, "and you turn such a cute shade of pink when ever you see me naked."

She crawled on top of Nero, her smirk never leaving her face, "Are you sure you don't want to spend the day with me instead?" She ground her hips on his to help make up Nero's mind. It was so much fun watching him squirm under her.

When Nero reached up and placed his hands on her hips though to stop her, she sighed, "I don't want you leaving me again Nero."

Nero sat up and pulled Serana into a tight embrace, "you don't have to worry. I always come back to you, don't I?"

Finally relenting, Serana rolled off Nero and out of the bed. Nero soon followed and the two began getting ready for the day. As both got dressed, Nero did take a quick peek just reminding himself how damned lucky he was.

Nero headed down the stairs and began to fix breakfast while Serana finished upstairs. Jordis was already sitting in the kitchen and gave her thane a nod.

"So she's finally letting you walk around by yourself? She must think you're a big boy now."

Nero ignored his housecarl's jest and went back to fixing the three something to eat. As Nero finished making their meal, Serana finally came down and the three ate together.

"My Thane, how long do you think you'll be staying in Whiterun?"

Nero finished his mouth full of eggs, "well, about a couple of weeks at least. There are some jobs I need to take care of and such. Plus it'd be good for the Harbinger of the Companions to spend at least some time with them."

"And will Serana be joining you for the full length of your stay?"

Serana and Nero answered at the same time, "If she wants," and "Of course I am."

Jordis snickered at the two, "After you're done there, will you be returning?"

"Unfortunately after Whiterun I'm going to go up to the College. Some new students are expected soon and I should be there to greet them. Plus I have some experiments I want to do and I'd rather not blow up the house if I mess up."

Serana looked up from her food, "blow up? What are you doing that could blow up?" Even Jordis seemed unnerved hearing about this. Nero however just waved them off, "relax; I'm a lot more careful now so I'm sure nothing will happen."

Both Serana and Jordis went back to eating, trusting that Arch Mage Nero knew what he was doing.

"Again."

And just like that, all trust was gone. Serana took her spoon and smacked Nero on the head, "you are a horrible man." Then she hit him again. Nero covered his head and pleaded for help, "Jordis, your Thane is in danger here. Help plea- ow! Ok that one hurt. Do something please."

Jordis took her spoon and gave Nero a good whack herself.

"Traitor!"

It was times like these that Jordis counted her blessings that she had been chosen as Nero's housecarl. With any other Thane, such actions from her would lead to her receiving harsh punishments, but Nero never considered any of his housecarls as servants. To him, they were his friends and family. So she could get away with hitting her Thane with a spoon once in a while.

After an eventful breakfast Serana left Nero and Jordis to prepare the coach for their trip to Whiterun. After Serana saw that most of the packing would be all the spare and unused armor and weapons Nero had collected over his adventures that he was either going to sell in Whiterun or give to the Companions, she suddenly didn't mind having to see the Jarl. Giving Nero a quick peck on the cheek, she left the two and started walking towards the Blue Palace.

At the main door, she smiled when a guard opened the door for her, "Good day Miss Serana. The Jarl is just finishing some business, so she'll send someone to come down to see you in only a few minutes."

Entering into the main hall Serana could hear people talking in the throne room upstairs so she found a wall to lean on and waited. Serana didn't have to wait long though as what ever was going on upstairs seemed to be finished as several Legionaries came walking down the stairs, followed by General Tullius. When he noticed her, both just looked at each other.

"Serana."

"General."

There was a pause before Tullius asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going over the plans for my wedding with the Jarl."

After another few seconds of uncomfortable silence, "I hear Nero has made a full recovery since I last saw him."

"Yes he's much better."

"Good."

Serana had trouble looking the General in the eye when she asked, "Is your neck still sore?"

"No, I'm fine now."

"Good."

As the General was at the door about to leave he turned back to Serana and added, "I've convinced Elenwen that your actions were heavily influenced by the oblivion incident last week. At the very least she won't be seeking revenge any time soon."

Serana was stunned that the General would do this. She didn't even bother to try and hide her shock, "Th-thank you."

"I owe the Legate a great deal. Helping to make sure his future wife isn't taken from him is the least I can do. Though in the future try not to go around strangling people if you can help it."

And then with a slight nod he opened the door and left. Serana stood motionless until she heard someone calling her.

"Miss Serana?"

Turning she found Falk Firebeard waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jarl Elisif is ready to see you."

-Solitude Stables-

With a grunt Nero placed another bundle of weapons into the back of his stage coach before turning to take the next load Jordis handed him, "You are bringing a lot of gear with you my Thane."

"Well I know it'll all be put to good use with the Companions."

"May I ask you a question my Thane?"

After making sure the bundles were tied down, Nero turned to Jordis, "Sure, what would you like to know?"

"Why are you leaving all the planning of your wedding to Serana?"

Nero smiled, "A normal Nord wedding involves two people just deciding to get married and then they go to a temple of Mara and get married. The whole thing can be done in about a day. I want our marriage to be something she'll have fond memories of for years. And let's be honest if I planned it, it'd be horrible."

"It is true none of your plans ever work."

Nero gave Jordis a glair, "My plans for fighting the dragons were always perfect."

"What plans? You'd just run at the things."

"Yes and it hasn't failed me yet."

Jordis shook her head in disbelief, "and you're the savior of the world."

"Ha ha ha."

-Blue Palace-

After walking upstairs Serana was greeted warmly by Jarl Elisif, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Serana."

Serana bowed slightly, "Thank you again for allowing Nero and I to have our wedding here."

Elisif smiled, "it's the least I can do after all the Dragonborn has done for not only me, but for Skyrim and the Empire. I hope he has made a full recovery. I had heard he had come out of that oblivion gate in rather rough condition."

"He's fine now, after I made sure he kept it easy so he could get better."

"Well that's good. Now I believe we have a wedding to plan don't we."

-Dusk-

After spending most of the day with the Jarl going over plans, picking dresses, and deciding what was going to be served for food and drink, Serana was ready to leave. Not that she wasn't happy with how everything had gone but, she was just ready to get back to Nero. So after saying her goodbyes she left and went back home. Walking inside she found Nero sitting reading one of his books.

"So did you have fun with the Jarl?"

Serana took the book from Nero's hand and sat in his lap snuggling up to him, "oh it was so much fun. I'm sure you'd love to hear all about it, wouldn't you."

Nero just smirked and after taking her in his arms, lifted her up as her stood, getting a gasp and giggle from her.

"Come on, Jordis and I got the coach all loaded up, so its time to get going."

Serana kissed Nero quickly before nuzzling his neck, "You'll carry me down to the stables right?"

"With pleasure."

Nero walked with Serana down to the stables where Jordis was waiting. She laughed when she saw Nero carrying Serana down to the stable. Both though just happily ignored her. After reaching the coach Nero helped Serana up to her seat, and then turned to Jordis, "Well I guess we'll be seeing you after a while Jordis."

"I wish both you and Serana a safe trip. I will be sure to take care of your home while you are gone," Jordis said with a bow.

Getting up next to Serana in the coach, Nero took the reins and with a flick of his wrist got the horse to start down the road and to Whiterun.

"Thank you by the way Nero."

Nero turned to Serana who was smiling at him, "thanks for what?"

"It'd probably be easier for you to travel during the day right? So since we're going at night, you're trying to make the trip easier for me."

Nero pulled Serana closer to him and the two rode out under the night sky and the twinkling stars, happy to have the each other near.

* * *

Authors Notes

So here's my next arc Dark Silver. This time I plan on giving Serana a bigger role so she isn't leaving Nero's side this time. My over all goal for this arc is to try and tell a longer story, and for it to have a little more build up. So we'll see how that goes.

Characters

Falk Firebeard: The steward to Jarl Elisif of Solitude. Looks kinda like Chuck Norris


	16. Dark Silver 2

Dark Silver 2

It was well past midnight when the coach carrying Nero and Serana finally arrived at Whiterun. After pulling up to the stable Nero pulled the brake and let go of the reins. After a long yawn and a good stretch, Nero tumbled off the coach, thank full not to be sitting anymore. Reaching back he held out his hand for Serana. Serana took it with a smile and soon followed Nero off the coach. Walking up to the house where the stable master stayed, Nero knocked on the door. A few seconds later a light came from inside the home before the door opened and a man poked his head out to see who would be bothering him so late at night.

"Who is it? Can't you bother me some other time?"

"I need my horses put up and my coach stored please. I have cargo as well that I need brought up."

The man grumbled, "Do you have any idea what hour it is man?" He raised his lantern to get a better look at the stranger. When the light showed him it was Nero at his door, his manner changed almost instantly. "Dragonborn!?"

Nero raised a hand to block the offending light from his eyes, "yes, that's me."

"My deepest apologies, I'll get my stable hands and take care of you right away."

The man disappeared back inside though Nero could hear him waking the others in the house. The door opened again after a bit and four men came out ready to work. As they went to work with the horses Nero pointed to the cargo, "all this is going up to my house. Just leave it in the main room." A chorus of yeses answered him. After the horses were put in the stable and the coach was parked, Nero and Serana walked up the road to his home in Whiterun.

After walking through the main gate they were greeted by Lydia who was making sure none of the men who were helping move all the stuff in broke anything.

"It is good to see you again my Thane. And you too Serana."

Nero smiled, happy to be seeing Lydia again, "You're looking well Lydia."

"Well yes, but very bored. House sitting doesn't really have the same excitement as going into old caves and temples and dueling ancient dragon priests like we did in the past. Of course I've heard you've had some excitement while you were away."

"And I'll be sure to tell you all about, after I get some sleep. You can make sure the rest gets brought in right?"

"Of course my Thane. Will you need me to wake you up at any time tomorrow?"

After another long yawn Nero answered, "Just don't let me sleep past noon."

"Very well. Have a good night."

When Nero and Serana made it to the top room Nero ungracefully fell onto the bed, welcoming the soft furs of the blankets and covers. Serana sighed and sat down next to him, "if only the people of Skyrim could see how their hero acts when they aren't around. And get your boots off the bed."

Nero rolled over onto his back and scooted back so his feet hung off the back. Serana undid the straps to his boot before pulling them off, "Can't even take your own boots off."

Nero smirked up at Serana, "it's more fun when you undress me." Serana gave Nero a sly look before grabbing a pillow and smothering him with it. After a pitiful struggle from Nero, a side effect of him laughing so much and just being tired, Serana pulled the pillow off him. She gasped when Nero pulled her down besides him. With a light sigh, she kicked off her boots and pulled the furs over them. Both fell asleep soon afterwards.

-The morning after-

Clang

Clang

Clang

With a groan Serana opened her eyes, and pulled the closest pillow over her head. However this did not help with the loud banging of metal against metal.

"What is that?"

A soft chuckle came from Nero, "I'd forgotten that I live right next door to a black smith."

Rolling over Nero reached down and banged on the wood floor, "Lydia are you up?" Through the cracks between the floor boards Nero could see his housecarl move to look up at him, "I am. Would you like me to prepare breakfast now?"

"That would be great."

Rolling out of bed Serana changed into fresh clothes, and headed down to the first floor for breakfast. Nero soon followed after changing into some simple clothes, forgoing the heavy bone armor he normally wore. After he finished putting on the last boot, he opened the only to get knocked down when a furry friend he hadn't seen in a while bowled into him.

Meeko ecstatic that his master was back, was busy licking his face, and ignoring the sputters of protest from Nero. After Meeko was satisfied with his welcome for his master he went back down stairs, since after all it was time for his morning bone. After cleaning his face off, Nero soon followed his dog down, only to be met with a room filled with laughter and snickering.

"I'm glade to see you've been taking care of Meeko."

"Of course, he's a good dog. Though I think he'd be happier if he could stay with you."

Serana gave the dog a pat on the head, "why don't you bring him with you?"

"Back when Lydia and I were traveling together, he would come with us. But one time in a cave he got the attention of a troll. He get tore up pretty bad so after I got him fixed up I decided that it'd be best if he stayed here with Lydia."

Lydia gave Meeko a large meat covered bone, which he too and made off with. After breakfast Nero and Serana left to walk around town before they headed up to Jorrvaskr to meet with Nero's fellow companions. On his way up he ran into Carlotta at her stall. He wasn't able to get a word out before she had him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Nero."

"It's good to see you too. I hope you and Mila have been well." Looking behind him, Carlotta saw Serana and with a smile, let go of Nero.

"I have been Nero. Those weapons helped bring in a lot of gold. Thank you again for everything you did."

"I'm just glade you're doing alright."

"So tell me, what brings you back here? Are you on another quest or something?"

Nero shook his head, "no, just catching up on some of my duties. I'd be more than happy if nothing exciting happened to me for a little while."

With a smirk Carlotta said, "You're the Dragonborn. I think exciting things are going to happen whether you want them or not."

With an exaggerated sigh, "the story of my life."

After talking for a bit longer, Nero and Serana continued on their way, happy to see that their friend was safe and sound.

* * *

Arthurs Notes

Yeah this chapter was a little short…and mostly filler, but school and all have been keeping me from writing as much as I as would like. With my tests coming up, I wanted to get at least something out or else this chapter would get delayed by another week at the least. I'll try and make sure the next one is longer for you all.


	17. Dark Silver 3

Dark Silver 3

Opening the great doors to Jorrvaskr Nero was greeted with many familiar feelings. The feeling of warmth from the many fire pits. The smell of a fresh feast and, the many, many barrels of mead. The sight of two of the companions in a fist fight with everyone else cheering them on or taking bets on who would win.

"Its like I never left."

Serana stepped in following Nero, and after giving the place a quick look over said, "These are the Companions?"

Nero turned around giving Serana a quizzical look, "What's wrong with them?"

"Seriously? The Companions were followers of Ysgramor himself. They were honorable warriors."

"We are honorable warriors."

Just as Nero finished Njada tackled Athis over a table, knocking off plates full of food and cups full of mead. The group following the brawl cheered in response to the fights escalation. Nero sheepishly smiled while Serana gave him a look of bemusement, "We're honorable…most of the time."

"Grab my ass again and I'll rip off your," what ever Njada was about to say was cut off when Athis head butted her.

"We're honorable…some times."

A scream came over the fight, "Are they fighting or having sex? I can't tell anymore!"

Nero opened his mouth to try again to defend them but Serana just shushed him, "learn when to just shut up dear."

Finally, after Njada socked Athis in the jaw knocking the elf out, the rest of the companions notice that their harbinger had returned. A chorus of cheers and shouts echoed inside the great hall as each companion walked up to greet their returning hero.

"I had heard that you summoned an army of dragons when you fought all of those vampires." Asked Ria.

"Is it true you closed an oblivion gate?"

After a bit Vilkas stepped forward to make the group give Nero some breathing room. Though, he had to promise that he would tell them all about at least one of his adventures. As they began to lead him away Vilkas finally took notice of Serana who was just standing in the door way trying to stifle a laugh at watching Nero get swamped by all his fellow companions.

"Who's this that you brought with you Nero?"

With a smile Nero introduced her, "this is Serana, my fiancée.

Vilkas shook Serana's hand, "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

"I think we bumped into each other back at Fort Dawnguard."

Vilkas thought back to his time at the fort, trying to remember her. As his memory cleared, he recalled that the daughter of the vampire lord was also named…

Vilkas stiffened and quickly pulled his hand back, "you're that-"

"Vilkas."

The companion turned when he heard Nero speak his name. There was no threat or hostility in Nero's voice but the warrior knew he had better drop the subject and be nice to the woman. Fortunately none of the other Companions noticed this exchange as they were too occupied with setting a place for their Harbinger to feast with them and so he could tell them of one of his great adventures.

Deciding to quickly change the subject Nero looked around, "So, where are Aela and Farkas?"

"They left yesterday on a job. A giant has been terrorizing a small farm recently. They should be back later today."

Nero nodded, "sounds like fun. Hey Serana why don't you go find our seats. I'll be right there."

When Serana was out of ear shot, Nero turned to Vilkas, "Say what you want to say right now, but after wards the topic is closed, understand."

Vilkas nodded, "She's still a vampire right?"

Nero sighed, "Yes she is."

"So how is she feeding? Knowing you, you'd probably let her feed on you."

"Yeah we decided that wasn't a good idea after last time." Nero immediately regretted saying that.

Vilkas blinked remembering back to something Aela had told him. Nero could tell Vilkas was putting two and two together. Sometimes he forgot that Vilkas had the smarts of Ysgramor.

"Before, back at the Dawngaurd's fort, Aela had said something had drained you. She was talking about Serana wasn't she?"

With a groan Nero nodded, "Yes she was, and it was my choice."

Deciding that, what's done is done, Vilkas moved on, "So what do you do now? Do you feed her bandits?"

Nero tried not to laugh at the idea, "No, no nothing so morbid. I found these potion recipes in the castle that Serana tells me she can drink instead of blood."

"What are they?" Asked Vilkas.

"Blood potions."

"… Potions of blood. I'm guessing you use your blood. So she's still feeding on you."

"I use more of my blood with my alchemy and mage craft work then I do when I make those potions for her. So you don't have to worry about her drinking me dry."

"Again?"

"Again."

Vilkas ran his hand through his hair before asking his last question "Do you trust her?"

"I'm going to marry her Vilkas. I want to have a family with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side."

"Then I'll trust your good judgment then."

Nero gave a good natured laugh, "if I had good judgment I'd have stayed in Cyrodiil when I heard of the civil war here in Skyrim."

Vilkas joined Nero with a laugh of his own, "Come on then, I'm sure the others want to hear more of your stories. And I'll make sure to talk to my brother, though I'm sure he'll trust you as well."

"Thank you, but make sure no one else knows that Serana is a vampire. I want her to have a care free life. She can't have that if everyone around her is afraid of her all the time."

"Your secret will not leave the Circle."

-Later in the day-

Serana smiled as she sipped at her cup of mead. For almost the whole day Nero put his training from the bard college to good use as he told his fellow companions of some of his adventures. Serana had moved to a table in the corner since when Nero recounted his battles he tended to use his whole body to tell the tale, and after knocking into her a few times she decided it was safer to move so she wouldn't have to relive the adventures he told. Currently he was telling everyone about his dual with the two dragons Naaslaarum and Voslaarum on the frozen lake.

"The dragons came out from under the ice," someone asked.

"That's right. As I'm walking up to the dragon wall I'm looking up at the sky making sure no one is going to swoop down on me. It was a real shock to suddenly feel the ice from underneath me explode as one of them came at me."

Serana sat back as she listen to Nero, and while some of what he said was a little exaggerated, she couldn't help but blush when he mentioned how she helped him in that battle. Several times when he pointed at her some the companions would turn and look at her. When ever they did she would try to hide behind her cup. While she was happy she wasn't forgotten in his stories, she just wished that all the ones he had told today hadn't involved her. It was clear he was making sure all the companions respected her as some great warrior and it was a little embarrassing.

As Nero continued his story Serana blinked in surprise when a large plate filled with meat was placed on the table, and the other chair at her table was pulled back. Turning she saw Aela sit down and drink from the large flagon of mead in her hand. She must have just gotten back, thought Serana.

Serana regarded the other woman calmly. She was one of the very few people who knew who and what she was. She had also made it very clear that she was not very happy that Nero had almost died feeding her. She was still surprised the woman's punch to her jaw hadn't knocked a tooth out. Of course maybe now after all this time she had let that go.

"You're looking well fed."

Or maybe she was the type of person to hold a grudge for a very long time. Of course Serana couldn't really blame her. Considering her past with Nero, something Serana still felt a pang of jealousy at, she'd probably feel the same way if their roles were reversed. So, Serana decided, she'd play nice. At least for Nero's sake. And since Aela wasn't beating the living hell out of her like she promised after seeing how hurt Nero got from the battle with her father because of how much of his blood she drank, she was obviously doing the same thing as she was. Playing nice for Nero's sake.

"Yes, Nero makes such a nice snack, I'm afraid I might be gaining weight."

"I could easily fix that for you. Hard to eat with a broken jaw," Aela said before she picked up a turkey leg and took a large bit out of it. Serana smiled, making sure Aela could see her fangs, "oh I would love to see you try it. Of course I'd give you plenty of time to put on that fur coat of yours."

"And I'd be sure to wait till dark. Hate for you to get a sun burn."

Both women glared at each other for a bit longer before returning to their mead. After a long gulp Aela put her cup down, "So, how has Nero been? I heard he got pretty roughed up after some adventure in oblivion."

"He was, but he's better now."

Aela nodded and took another bite from her meal, "So I guess you've already figured out how annoying it is to travel with Nero."

"You mean dealing with his unwavering need to put his life in constant danger just to help people he only just met?"

Aela snickered, "that and having to help carry all the crap he likes to collect."

Serana laughed along with Aela catching the attention of Nero who looked over at the two, slightly worried.

Aela smirked, "Yes we are Nero."

"You are what?"

Aela finished her drink, "talking about you."

Serana grinned at the look of complete dismay from Nero, "I think I'd like it better if you two were fighting."

-Later that Night-

As Nero and Serana started down the steps out of Jorrvaskr on their way back to Nero's house, Aela followed after them, "Nero where are you going?"

"Well back to my house. It late and I kind of want to get to bed."

"Your room is here Harbinger."

Nero looked away from Aela. Serana frowned, "if you want to spend time as the companions Harbinger, shouldn't you be staying here then?"

"It's not my room. It's Kodlak's."

Aela sighed, "Nero that room belongs to the Harbinger of the Companions. It's your room now."

Nero said nothing as he thought over what Aela was saying. As he did though, he didn't notice a figure garbed in black moving in the shadows. Nor did he notice the figure draw their bow and nock an arrow. A soft twang was the only warning as the arrow launched right towards him. While Nero hadn't noticed, Serana had. Reaching out she snatched the arrow out of the air. Nero blinked startled. Aela snarled after she noticed the arrow head was made of silver.

"A Silver Hand weapon."

Serana turned and pointed into the darkness, "there."

The assassin leapt out of the shadows and charged up the stairs a silver dagger ready to strike, "die monster!"

To Nero however, something was off. The assassin was small, and their voice was high pitched. Almost like a…

As the assassin closed the gap Serana reached out and grabbed the wrist of the would be assassin, stopping her silver dagger before it could do any harm to Nero. With a pull and a sharp twist she snapped the assassins arm, eliciting a scream of pain from behind the black mask, and let the dagger drop harmlessly to the ground. Serana twist the arm further back forcing the assassin to fall to a knee. The assassin kept screaming, all the while trying to claw Serana's vice like grip away. Reaching down Serana pulled the mask off the assassin, so she could see just who would be stupid enough to try to kill the man she loved, right in front of her.

A young girl looked back at her. She was still years away from becoming a woman. Black locks of hair fell around her face. Her eyes wet with tears as she cried and screamed from the pain inflicted upon her right before she passed out.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Yikes it's been a while. Unfortunately tests and a lack of ideas have kind of put this story in a rut. That and my goal of playing through all 3 Mass Effect games on their hardest difficulty. But with a break in between tests, I hope to get a couple of chapters out. So yeah a little Silver Hand girl just tried to kill Nero. I wonder what's going to happen next. Please leave a review and if you find any grammar errors please be sure to point them out.

Characters:

Athis- Dark Elf of the Companions

Njada Stonearm- She's the one fighting Athis when you first enter Jorrvaskr. Is kind of a bitch.

Ria: A female Imperial and was the newest member of The Companions before the Dragonborn joined.

Naaslaarum and Voslaarum: These are the two dragons you fight on the frozen lake in the Dawnguard DLC.


	18. Dark Silver 4

Dark Silver 4

Nero sat watching silently as the young girl who just barely an hour ago had just tried to kill him, toss and turn in his bed. He had taken her back to his house and spent the last few minuets healing her arm, and a number of other bruises and injuries she had. Who ever this girl was, she was clearly living a very hard life. With a frown he looked down at the dagger she had used. He had seen several others just like it back when he and Aela had traveled together.

It was a Silver Hand dagger.

Running a finger along the flat of the blade, Nero felt his skin numb and tingle slightly. This was defiantly a weapon meant to kill werewolves. Down stairs he could hear Aela, Vilkas and Farkas arguing over what if anything they should do to the child. The door creaked open as Serana walked in. Nero looked back and saw she was still a little shaken up over the incident.

"You need to stop beating yourself up Serana. You didn't know."

With her arms crossed, Serana paced back and forth in the small room, "I like to pretend I'm better than all the stories parents tell their children. But at the end of the day I'm still a monster. I was ready to kill that girl."

Nero stood up and wrapped his arms around Serana, "you didn't know. And you stopped right after you saw she was a child. A monster wouldn't have stopped, so stop calling yourself one."

Serana pulled away but didn't go back to pacing the room, "So is she better?"

Nero sat back down, but made sure to keep holding Serana's hand, "better, but she was hurt a lot more than just her arm."

"What do you mean?"

"She had lacerations along legs and back that were pretty poorly stitched up. Some broken ribs and a lot of bruises. Who ever she is, she's had a really hard time."

"Lets hope when she wakes up she'll be willing to talk."

"Yeah, what's everyone one down stairs talking about?"

Serana frowned, "they're worried about another attack by the Silver Hand."

Nero said nothing. He had hoped he'd never have to deal with the Silver Hand again after he and Aela wiped most of them out. But if they were back, that would be a problem he'd need to fix as soon as possible. But if they were using children, it complicated things. He'd be damned before he hurt a child.

Before Nero could dwell on the issue further though, the young girl began to stir.

"Hey Nero I think she's waking up."

Nero nodded, and stood up. As he started towards the bed, the little girls eyes opened. She sat up and looked around.

"Hey there, looks like you're do-"

The girl's eyes fell on Nero and then she screamed.

-Downstairs-

Farkas frowned down at his drink, "do you think it's even possible for the Silver hand to have the numbers to try and take us on again. Nero and you hunted them down till there wasn't much left."

Aela sighed, "What I'm more concerned with is that they might be using children now. Nero would never kill a child."

Vilkas leaned back in his chair, "bastards."

Before they could continue talking though, they heard a scream from above.

"MONSTER!"

The door to Nero's room slammed open and, the little girl came tumbling down the stairs. As she started to get up Nero leapt down after her.

"Easy, easy no ones going to hurt you."

The girl was in a panic. Her head whipped around and when she saw the other three, she screamed again, "WEREWOLVES!" and fell back down and began to desperately crawl away to the door. Serana moved and blocked it. With the others now standing up and moving towards her, the girl found herself surrounded.

"Hey listen to me, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

She didn't hear Nero and with her back against the wall, she got even more desperate. To her side were some of the weapons Nero had brought with him to trade in town. She reached out and pulled a short sword from the pile and pointed it right at Nero.

"STAY AWAY!"

Before she could hurt herself or anyone else Nero acted as quickly as he could.

"Kaan Drem Ov."

His thu'um wasn't a shout, but a soothing whisper. The girl blinked once, twice, before dropping the sword and falling toward the ground, sound asleep. Serana reached out and caught her, before lifting the girl in her arms, "I'll…I'll go put her back to bed."

With Serana taking the girl upstairs Nero shook his head in bewilderment. Aela looked over at Nero, "Gods what just happened?"

Nero looked lost, "She woke up, I tried to talk to her and she freak out. You saw her Aela, she was in a damned panic just from looking at me."

Vilkas rubbed his chin, "I could have sworn she said 'monster' and 'werewolves.' I think she knows what we are."

Farkas nodded, "explains why she panicked I guess."

"I'm starting to wonder if she really is a Silver Hand. Who else but them knows who we are, and could tell that girl," Aela added.

Nero frowned but said nothing. He wanted to know what was going on.

-A short while later-

When the door to his house opened Nero turned and saw Lydia walking in. He had sent her out to see if she could find anyone who knew who the girl was. Seeing as how she freaked out just by looking at him just a little while ago, Lydia was looking to be his best shot for any answers.

"Lydia did you find anyone who knows who the girl is?"

Lydia frowned and Nero noticed that she kept glancing behind him towards Aela Vilkas and Farkas.

"I have my Thane…but," she glanced behind him again, "you'll probably want to speak with him alone. He's waiting right outside."

Nero frowned, "Lydia what's wrong?"

"I just think this will go better if the others don't meet him." In a hushed tone she added, "He's a member of the Silver Hand."

Almost on instinct Nero felt his muscles tense. Memories came flashing back. Coming home and seeing bodies littering Jorrvaskr's floor. Looking around and finding fellow companions tending to their injuries, and learning that Kodlak had been killed.

Closing his eyes Nero willed himself to suppress a surprising sudden urge to kill. Opening his eyes Nero saw some worry from Lydia.

"My Thane?"

"I'm ok, and you are right, I'd be best if the others don't see him."

Nero walked past Lydia and out the door. Outside Nero looked around and quickly found a man standing across the street. Instantly he saw that he wore armor and had weapons made for the Silver Hand. Daggers, two small axes, and a large broad sword strapped to his back. As Nero's eyes adjusted to the night time light though, he began to see the man a little differently.

Fist to call him a man would be giving him too much credit. He was older than the girl in his house, but clearly not by much. He was five foot nothing and wearing armor clearly meant for someone much, much bigger. Every time he fidgeted his helm would fall past his eyes and land on the bridge of his nose. The armor not only was meant for someone bigger but was in heavy disrepair. Large cuts marred the old leather. There were even sections missing. His gloves looked more like hasty fur wrappings and one boot was much smaller than the other, and meant to go with a set of steel armor. The large sword on his back scratched the ground with every movement he made. Nero could also smell the faint hint of dried blood and herbs. The same he had found covering some of the girls wounds.

"What's you name son?"

The boy flinched when Nero spoke and he saw his hand make a slight move to one of his axes, but he quickly let his hand drop to his side, "Tobias sir."

His voice shook slightly, from either the cold or from fear, Nero wasn't sure.

"Your housecarl said you had Milla inside? Is she alright?"

Nero nodded, "She is. I healed a lot of wounds on her. After she tried to kill me."

Tobias swore, "Gods. she didn't."

"With a silver dagger. I take it you both know what I am then? Seeing as how you yourself are carrying a little armory of silver."

"Yes, we know of you…and the circle."

Tobias looked away as he said that last bit.

"Are you two members of the Silver Hand?"

The short silence was deafening, and Nero saw real fear cross the boys face. Nero felt a little guilty over this. Causing children such fear wasn't one of his many life goals.

"Yes, yes we are," but he quickly added, "But we aren't the same as Krev and her Silver Hand. She and her lot we extremists. She'd take anyone who would fight for her cause. It didn't matter if they were bandits or not."

"But you still hunt werewolves right?"

"Yes, well we used to. Now we're only worried about trying to survive. That's why I came here, looking for you."

Nero raised and eyebrow at that, "Maybe you should start at the beginning."

The young man nodded, "Before the Silver Hand was much like how the Dawnguard are. We lived in one place, and only sent out a group whenever we heard that a werewolf was hurting people. We also brought people in who had been victims of attacks. Give them a home, or at least a place to recover. We were doing good work, protecting people. But then Krev began to rise in power."

"She didn't think we were doing enough. For every one we killed there were ten hiding in some dark corner of a forest she said. She wanted us to spread out and go after all of them. The elders tried to make her understand that we were a small order and if we attempted this, we could be over run with werewolves looking for blood. But she didn't listen. It wasn't about protection people, but killing as many of the wolves as she could. And a lot of the younger hunters listened to her. When she left she took most of our able fighters with her."

Nero frowned, "and she started expanding."

"Yes, pretty soon she became the Silver Hand. She would kill a man just because she thought he might be a werewolf. It didn't take long for other werewolves to take notice. They attacked her and her men. Of course the more that attacked her, meant the more she and her Silver Hand could kill. The cycle continued until you and the circle came, and wiped Krev and her Silver Hand out. But the damage was done."

Nero could already guess what was going to come next, "your home was discovered wasn't it?"

"Yes. A few months ago this, horde of werewolves descended on us. We knew they were coming from our scouts, so it was decided to get the women and children out. There was a passage we thought they could take. Our hunters would hold off the frontal assault while the others got to safety. This is what the monsters wanted. The frontal attack was just a diversion. They had sent the majority to wait for the civilians. By the time we learned this and got them back into the fort, we had lost so many."

Tobias was in tears now, and Nero began to wonder, if he had been at the front or back with all the civilians. Either place would have been traumatic for someone his age.

"We're trapped and dying. They don't just kill us, they find ways to hurts us. They ripped a baby from a mother and ate it, but left the mother alive to watch. Man, woman, child makes no difference. Every night we can hear them howling outside our walls. Every night they send in some of their pack and we lose more people. We're running out of food, clean water and other supplies. You don't know the horror of having babies crying all day and night, because they're going hungry. We have to pay for the sins of a mad woman. And it gets worse."

That, Nero had a hard time believing.

"They've started taking people alive when they attack. At first we didn't notice because of all the death and because of how many we had already lost, but now, they don't even hide the fact. Now every night, with the howls we can hear them chanting, and their captives screaming. We grew desperate. We needed help so a group of us tried to escape. To find help."

Nero interrupted, "I take it you and your sister were part of this group."

"Yes."

"Why send children?"

Tobias frowned, "We weren't all kids, but some thought that the werewolves might not notice the younger ones and just see the few hunters that went with us. That someone small could sneak by."

Nero though back to all the wounds on the little girl, "it didn't work did it."

"No. They were on us almost an hour after we had left the fort. The hunters were killed first. Then they came after us. There were six kids. They took us one by one. Letting us run just a little farther before a claw would grab us from the shadows. By the end it was just me and my sister, and she was hurt and bleeding. By the end she had blacked out. I drug her into a grotto I found, but they kept coming after us, and they were laughing the whole time. I thought we were going to die."

"How'd you escape?"

"Sinding saved us."

Nero blinked. That was not a name he ever expected to hear again.

"At first I thought he was just another werewolf. He came charging in front of the pack from behind us. The pack stopped when they saw him. I don't they knew the grotto was his home. He looked at us and then started attacking the others. I guess the shock hadn't worn off yet since he got three of them before they decided to retreat. Then he turned back into a man and helped me dress Milla's wounds. He was the first friendly outsider I had met so I told him everything. After seeing how he killed and chased off those other werewolves I thought maybe he could save us."

"What'd he say?"

"He told me he wasn't a hero, told me why it wasn't a good idea for him to be around other people. He told me about the accident with the little girl. I begged him to help us all the same, and then he sort of stopped and said he might know a hero that could save us. You, the Dragonborn. So when Milla was able to walk we went looking for you."

"Considering how scared your sister was of me, how did she handle being around Sinding?"

"We never told her. Since she hadn't been awake when Sinding saved us, we both thought it would be better she not be told. When we reached Whiterun I asked if we should be worried since this is where the circle lives. Sinding then told us that you were the leader of the circle."

"He didn't tell you I was a werewolf from the start?"

"No and worse she overheard him say how it'd be best he go talk to you about all this, since hearing it from another werewolf might make you believe it more than from coming from a Silver Hand. Learning that Sinding was a werewolf and that a werewolf was living with so many people she panicked saying we had to kill you before you hurt someone. Then she ran off. We looked but we couldn't find her. Then later your housecarl found us. He decided to stay at the camp since he didn't want to scare Milla anymore than he had already."

Nero stood there taking in everything he had been told.

"Please…" Tobias fell to his knees, pleading and crying. Whatever strength had been holding the boy was gone now. "Please save us. Don't let us die."

Nero walked over to Tobias and helped him to his feet, "Come on, I'm sure you want to see your sister." The boy nodded and walked with Nero inside.

When the door opened, everyone turned to see Nero walk in, followed by Tobias. Aela, Vilkas and Farkas immediately saw the Silver Hand weapons and went for their weapons, but before they could do anything Nero stopped them dead, "Don't."

Tobias flinched at them but Nero placed a hand on his shoulder, "go up the stairs. She's sleeping in the bed. Also ask Lydia to give you some potions to help with your injuries." The boy nodded and hurried up the stairs to his sister. Nero ignored the stares from his friends, and Serana. Before any one of them could ask anything Nero spoke up, "We're going to the underforge. I'll explain everything there."

Then with a swift turn he left, leaving four very confused people to look at each other and then quickly follow after him.

-The Underforge-

Nero waited at the altar as Aela, Vilkas and Farkas joined him. Serana walked in, giving Vilkas a death glare when he tried to tell her to wait outside. The man wisely decided not to try and tell the worried fiancée what to do.

Once everyone was inside Nero spoke up, "I'm sure you all have some questions for me."

Farkas spoke up first, "what the hells going on Nero? Why is there a Silver Hand inside your house? And why are you letting him receive treatment?"

Similar question came from the other three, some a little more colorful than the others. Nero raised a hand asking for some quiet.

"The boy is the girl's older brother."

"So you have two Silver Hand in you house," added Vilkas dryly.

"Yes, and before anyone suggests anything, no one is to touch them."

Serana looked at Nero for a bit, "So what's going on Nero. You were outside for some time. He must have told you something."

Nero leaned against the altar and sighed, "He did Serana. He did."

Nero then told them all what Tobias had told him. By the end the room was dead quiet. Finally Nero added, "So I've decided to go and help the Silver Hand. I'm going to the Silver Hand fort."

Aela's jaw dropped. Serana looked horrified at what Nero had just said. Farkas and Vilkas both had similar looks of complete shock. Nero looked around at each of them, waiting for their response to his plan. He didn't have to wait long.

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses!?"

"You're insane!?"

Nero winced as the brothers both voiced their thoughts. Serana shook her head, "do you know how incredible insane you sound. You want to walk right into a settlement filled with the Silver Hand because one of them asked you too? That's not just insane it's stupid."

"Says the vampire who, if I remember right, walked into a fort filled with vampire slayers." Nero countered.

"There are two big differences between what I did and what you plan on doing."

"Oh?"

"One, a Dawnguard didn't try to kill me a few hours before."

"To be fair, the little girl only just found out I was a werewolf and panicked since she thought I might hurt someone."

Vilkas scoffed at that, "Says her brother. Another Silver Hand too. You'll forgive me if I don't take his word for much."

Serana nodded in agreement before continuing, "and two, I knew there was someone I could trust and who would listen to me. Are you telling me you trust this boy enough to put your life at risk? Can you trust all his people not to try and skin you alive?"

Nero sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "this isn't an issue of trust. The issue is this. There is a group of monsters out there hunting these people. Men, women and children and I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing."

Farkas turned to Aela, "are you going to try and talk some sense into him? You haven't said anything yet."

Aela turned her cold gaze towards Nero and just stared at him for a while before calmly asking, "Have you forgotten what the Silver Hand took from us Nero? They killed Skjor. They killed Kodlak. After all that, you want to save these people!?" The more Aela spoke the more heated her words became.

Nero scowled, "The people who did that are dead. We hunted them down and killed them. The people in that fort had nothing to do with that."

Aela screamed, "They are werewolf HUNTERS! They treat us like monsters. They hunt our kind like monsters."

"Didn't you tell me that there of those who let their inner beast take control. A seven to eight foot wolf, with the strength to tear a human apart that, has no reason or mercy sure sounds like a monster to me Aela."

Nero paced the room, "these wolves are killing indiscriminately. Or at least they were at first. Now they are taking people for who knows why. If you all want to stay here and ignore the cries of a child begging for help, then stay. But I will be damned before I let something like this continue. Tobias told me they attack at night, so right now, as we speak, more people are being killed. Another child is watching their mother being taken from them, and I will not stand by and do nothing. Do you hear me? I WON'T!"

Everyone stood in silence, looking at each other. Nero on one side of the altar, the others on the other side. A line had been drawn in the sand and now they waited to see who would be on which side. Serana gave a dry chuckle and walked over to stand by Nero's side, "If I'm going to marry you. I guess I need to be ready to follow you where ever you go. Even if that is into a fort fill with people that hate you."

Farkas quickly followed, "not about to let my shield brother go off and do this without me."

Vilkas soon followed, "I suppose some one needs to look after you lot."

With Vilkas now over by Nero, Aela stood alone on the other side. Nero asked her, "You knew Kodlak for much longer they I had Aela. Tell me what would he do if he heard about what was happening."

Aela closed her eyes, thinking back to the man who she spent so much of her time with. A man whom she respected. A man she often compared Nero with, whether she knew it or not. And while she still felt such strong hatred for the Silver Hand for taking him away from her, she knew what the right thing to do. Even if she wasn't exactly pleased with it.

"He'd save them. Just like you're doing." With a sigh Aela walked over and joined her brothers. Nero smiled, "Thank you Aela."

"I'm not doing this for them Nero. Kodlak wanted the companions to be better than the sell swords most see us as. I'm doing this for his memory. And for you."

Nero nodded, "I understand. Still, thank you. Ok get your things. Once the kids are ready we'll find Sinding and head out. We have some people to save."

-Some Dark Cave-

A large man turned as a woman knelt down before him, "the children that escaped have gone to the Dragonborn for help sir."

The man was silent for a bit, "Are you sure they went to the Dragonborn?"

Even in the dead of night the woman could see a large grin split the man's face.

"Perfect."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well here's the next chapter. To be fair I got this one out so fast because I kind of wrote most of it before I even started the last chapter. Also just want to put this out, but I in no way dislike Aela. Someone mentioned it seems like I'm bashing her, but I'm not. The hostility towards Serana from Aela is over the fact she is still not please that Serana almost caused Nero to die back in the Storming the Castle arc. Holding a grudge just seems like something she would do. Look at how ready for revenge she was after what happened to Skjor. So yeah, Nero is going to work with the Silver Hand, who saw that one coming…besides me since you know I'm writing this. I have a few tests this and next week so expect a little break before my next update. Of course you never know, I might be able to update sooner if everything goes well. Also for some future story ideas I've been thinking of, I have the wedding, the Hearthfire DLC, something to do with dragons and then the Thalmor. Just to keep you interested. Please remember to leave a review and let me know if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Characters:

Sinding: a werewolf imprisoned in the jail of Falkreath. He gives you Hircine's ring.

Krev the Skinner: One of the leaders of the Silver Hand. For me Krev was a woman who used a large two handed axe. Krev's gender, race, and weapons are radiant.

Skjor: Was a member of The Companions and one of the leaders of The Circle. Killed by Krev.

Milla: little girl, about 11 to 12 years old. OC

Tobias: older brother of Milla. About 13 to 14 years old. OC

Dragon Language:

Kaan Drem Ov: Kyne Peace Trust, Kyne's Peace. The Voice soothes wild beasts, who lose their desire to fight or flee.


	19. Dark Silver 5

Dark Silver 5

-Nero's House-

Lydia watched the two children as she poured the two each a cup of hot coco. It had taken the young man, Tobias, some time to calm his sister down after she had woken up again. Even longer to get her to promise not to run off and attack Nero or the others. After Lydia was sure Milla would stay calm and not do anything that could hurt herself she invited the two back downstairs for a meal and hot drink. The two quickly gobbled up their meal of smoked meat and stew even before Lydia had a chance to prepare the drinks.

"How long has it been since the two of you have had a full meal?"

Tobias picked at the crumbs on the plate before answering, "Months. Most of the food is rationed between the sick and the hunters. Though, when we were leaving there were plans to start taking away some of the rations from the sick."

"What, why?"

"We needed all of our hunters as healthy and physically able as we could keep them."

"That's horrible."

Sitting down with the children Lydia handed them each a cup coco.

"You two are very brave to do what you did. Leaving your home to look for help."

Neither child said anything as they drank their drinks. It was a little while later before the door to the house opened and Nero and Serana walked in. Milla tensed up but when Tobias held onto her hand she calmed down, a little.

Nero smiled when he saw the two sitting at the table, "It's good to see that you are up Milla. How are you feeling?"

Milla looked away and moved closer to her brother.

Tobias answered for her, "She's doing better now. Thank you for healing all of her injuries."

Nero nodded before turning towards Lydia, "Lydia I want you to start gathering supplies. Herbs, medicine, potions and all the food you think eight horses can carry."

Tobias and Milla looked at each other before Tobais asked, "So you're really going to help us?"

Nero nodded as he knelt down and began to go through the packs of weapons he had brought, "Tobias how well are your people armed?"

"Our people's blacksmiths were among some of the first killed. Most of our weapons are in heavy disrepair. We have the tools and some resources to make the repairs but no one who knows how to make them."

Nero frowned, "All right, Serana could you help pack up some of these weapons along with what ever Lydia packs up as well."

"Yeah, sure."

"Tobias, do you know where Sinding is?" Asked Nero

Tobias thought back, "he should still be at our camp. It was just down the road from the city's south wall."

"Ok, at least he isn't far then."

"I take it you're going to meet up with Sinding then?" Serana asked.

Nero nodded, "yeah."

-outside of town-

Nero found the small camp after a short walk down the road. He also found Sinding crouched down and turning a rabbit over the fire. Sinding looked even more ragged than he had back when Nero met the man in prison. Nero was just out of the light of the fire, when Sinding glanced over his shoulder at Nero.

"It's been a while Nero. Did those children find you?"

"They did."

"Did the boy tell you about what's happening to his people?"

"He did. And I've agreed to help him."

Sinding nodded before turning back to his meal, "that's good. It sounds like those people are in some trouble. They need someone to help them."

"Will you be coming with me?"

Sinding said nothing for a few moments as he sat watching the fire.

"I don't know if I should. Do you think those people want a beast like me coming to their aid?"

"Did it matter to those children who saved them? Look I'm going to need help with this Sinding so the more people I have with me, the better."

Sinding sighed heavily as he stood up and faced Nero, "alright. At the very least, I can make sure those kids make it home."

"Good, now let's go. The horses should be ready. We have a lot of ground to cover tonight."

-Later-

Returning with Sinding and after everything was packed and ready, the group sped off through the night. With Tobias's help they made good time crossing through the dense forests on there way to the Silver Hand's fort. It was still dark when through the trees Nero and the others could begin to see the lights of the fort.

However just before they were just about to exit the forest a chorus of howls ripped through the night air. Milla covered her ears and started crying. Nero turned to Tobias, "The wolves always do that just before they attack."

Alarmed the group spurred their horses on, hoping to reach the fort before the werewolves began their attack. When they broke through the forest and made it into a clearing Nero could see the 'fort' just up ahead. Though even from such a distance away he could tell it was falling apart from the constant attacks.

"Nero over there!" Serana pointed to their right. From the edge of the forest a line of some thirteen werewolves were running right for the fort.

"We won't make it before they reach the fort," cried Milla. Nero however leapt off his horse.

"Nero what are you doing," screamed Aela. Nero didn't bother answering.

"WULD NAH KEST!"

Nero used his thu'um to cross the distance separating him and the fort, placing him right in the path of the charging werewolves. The wolves either had yet to notice Nero in front of them, or they simply didn't care since they hadn't slowed down at all. As the wolves closed the distance Nero readied another shout.

They were only a few feet away when Nero unleashed hell.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The force of Nero's thu'um exploded out sending the small horde tumbling backwards, end over end. Before the night had been filled with howls and growls. But as Nero's shout echoed out and faded into the black, the night was filled with a dead silence. Nero suddenly became very aware that every eye in the forest was now watching him from beyond the black. Then the growls came back. And the forest erupted into a mad frenzy, but unlike before when it had been a noise to scare a broken fort filled with people, this was a frenzy of rage, anger and hate. And it was all directed at Nero.

But at least for now, none of the other wolves seemed too eager to advance and attack. As even the ones from before, retreated back into the dark. After the rest of the group caught up with Nero, they continued on there way to the fort.

When Nero jumped back onto his horse though, Serana rode up besides him. Nero then noticed she didn't look very pleased, "what?"

SLAP!

Nero's helmet twisted around after Serana smacked him and with a silent glare she rode off ahead of him. Tobias looked at Nero for a bit, "Why did she do that?"

"You'll know why when you are old enough."

Crossing through the broken gate into the fort, the full weight of the horror came crashing down onto the group.

From Tobias' story, Nero knew the boy's home was in bad shape. He just didn't think it'd be this bad. Even before walking through the main gate, Nero had seen what had remained of the forts high walls. The highest point was only just higher than he was, and that section was only hastily put up with rotten lumber. The gate lay splintered along the ground, with more than a few blood stains. Once inside it only got worse. Nero's senses were assaulted by the smell of rot, sick and death. It was a physical wall of stench, and at that moment he was wishing his sense of smell wasn't as good as it was.

Sinding brought a hand to his nose, "Gods."

The group moved further into the fort before dismounting off their horses. While Lydia helped the two children off their horse, more people began to join them. To Nero they almost didn't seem alive. They shuffled about, speaking in whispers. There skin was pale and clung tightly to some, showing that they hadn't had a real meal in some time. While the group circled Nero and everyone, they never moved in to close.

Farkas looked around before whispering to Nero, "I've seen some bad things Nero, but this…"

"Yeah this is a lot worse than what I thought."

Serana frowned, "We brought supplies but…Gods we don't have anywhere enough."

Vilkas scanned the crowd before asking, "Where are their warriors? I only see a few who look like they even know how to hold a sword. Everyone else looks like they've seen too many winters."

"Or too few," added Aela solemnly.

In front of Nero someone began to move through the crowd, a small group of women pushed their way through. When they had one of them screamed, "Tobias Milla!"

"Mommy!"

Milla ran forward and into the woman's arms. Milla's mother wept as she held onto her daughter. Tobias quickly followed his sister, and he too was pulled into his mothers arms. The three cried together while the other women that had come with their mother looked around and then towards Nero and the rest. Nero's heart sunk with realization.

"They're the mothers of the other children," whispered Aela. More to herself than anyone else.

One of the women tugged at Tobias' arm, "where is my son?" One woman looked back at Nero and everyone, waiting her child to come out. Serana turned away, not able to look at the poor woman when she couldn't find her child.

Tobias pulled away from his mother and finally answered the group, "We're the only ones that made it."

Two of the woman fell back into the crowd, head lowered and sobbing. One stood motionless, one fell to the ground and screamed. But the last one shook her head and started walking towards the small group of warriors.

"N,no James is still with them right. He just hasn't come out yet."

Nero flinched and backed away as the woman got closer.

"James? Come on out now."

She pushed past Nero and began to walk around the horses, calling for her son. Everyone stepped back, not sure what to tell the poor woman. Vilkas looked at his brother lost at what to say. Aela couldn't even bring herself to look at the woman. Serana held onto Nero tightly. Sinding just watched with pity, unable to say anything.

"James?"

Lydia stepped forward, "madam I'm sorry but your son isn't with us."

The woman looked at Lydia and simply shook her head again, "no dear, he loves to play games with me. He's just, playing another game is all. Isn't that right James?"

Soon a small group came out of the crowd and led the woman away. Two of them pulling the mother of James away gently. Her calls for James echoed over the quiet crowd.

Tobias spoke up, "these people have come to help us. That man there is the Dragonborn himself."

A murmur swept through the crowd. Nero stepped forward to speak but before he could a cry came out, "Do not trust them!"

A tall orc pushed through the crowd. Unlike the others around him, he still seemed in relatively good health. Nero also noticed he was pointing a silver sword right at him.

"He is the Harbinger of the Companions and the Circle! Those with him are members of as well. They are werewolves!"

Aela whispered darkly, "only those who worked with Krev knew of the circle and our secret."

"I was there when these monsters attacked our home. They came looking for an artifact of their dead leader. They are the very same monsters that have brought death to us!"

The crowd backed away, but before panic could spread through them all, a call cut over them all, "be silent Gortwog. All of you be silent."

An elderly woman stepped forward. Her boney hands gripped her walking stick tightly as she moved through the crowd. He was cloaked in white fur pelts and judging by the space people were giving her, she was either a leader of these people or as close to one at least.

"Elder, I've seen these monsters before. We must-"

"Be silent. Do not forget that it was your lot that brought this curse on top of us."

Gortwog flinched back, "we only did what the Silver Hand was meant to do."

The old woman gave him one last glare before moving up to Nero's group. The old woman gave each member a long stare before her eyes glance over their horses and the large packs they carried. Finally she looked at Nero.

"Are you a werewolf?"

Nero frowned, "Yes."

A gasp went through the crowd. Several began drawing silver weapons.

"You're rather quick to admit it, concidering where you are young man."

"Lying isn't going to help anyone, will it?"

The elder gave Nero another once over before looking at the rest of the group.

"Are they all werewolves as well?"

Nero turned back, and seeing a slight nod from each member pointed at Lydia and Serana, "those two are not werewolves."

The elder nodded, "you came to help us?"

"Yes."

"And those packs are filled with what?"

"Medicine, weapons and as much food we could carry. I also know restoration magic. So I'd be able to treat your wounded."

The Elder gave Nero one last look over, "can you save us?"

Nero didn't even hesitate, "Yes."

"Good."

Turning around she pointed at a group of men from the crowd, "Stop gawking and help them unpack their supplies. We need to know what they have so we figure out who we can treat."

When the group hesitated, she walked over and smacked one of the men with her staff, "Now or I'll feed you lot to the next attack!"

Turning around the elder pointed at Nero, "You follow me. I'll take you to our injured. On the way you can tell me how you plan on saving us."

"ELDER!?" Gortwog screamed in horror, "They're the enemy! You can't possibly think-"

"They brought us medicine. They brought us food. If you think I'm going to turn away help, then you're a bigger fool then Krev was."

The Elder turned to the Companions, "if he does anything, you all can eat him."

Nero sighed, "I tend not to eat people. The gas they give me is terrible."

The elder almost smirked, "come, you need to get to work."

Nero turned back to the group, "Aela, Serana, you two come with me. And bring the medicine too. Lydia, make sure you and the rest work with everyone to make sure the supplies get to those who need them right away."

Aela and Serana both pulled a bag of potions and medicine off their horses and followed after Nero and the Elder.

"Tell me elder," began Aela, "how many of Krev's men do you have here?" Aela made no attempt to hide the ice in her voice. The Elder gave Aela a leveled glare, "more than I'd like, but there are more werewolves in my village than I'd like as well. My people are not in any position to refuse aid."

Nero felt himself scanning the people he passed, trying to see if any stood out as one of Krevs. Every once in a while he'd see a man or woman who looked to be in better condition than everyone else. Like the orc had been.

"We aren't here looking to settle an old hates. We came to help. Remember Aela."

"I know. I just want to be sure they feel the same way."

The Elder sighed, "I wish I could tell you they wouldn't try anything but you've already met Gortwog. Sometimes I wonder if they came to help us, or just to kill more wolves."

"It doesn't matter," Serana began, "the great Dragonborn is here to save the day. Before you know it everything will be alright."

"You're rather confident, aren't you child." The four stopped in front of large log cabin. "I hope you still feel that way after spending some time in here."

Nero opened the door and everyone save the Elder flinched as the smell of death and sick hit them. It was even stronger than the smell the covered the fort. Inside the cabin there were rows of sick, injured and dying.

As Aela looked into the large room, every cot she glanced at seemed to hold a new horror. Children lay wrapped in blood stained bandages. Men and women were propped against the walls to make room for everyone else. Many of them were missing some part of their body. Nero glanced around before he found a table, "set up everything there. I need to get to work now."

Nero walked down the aisles, not sure where to even start, "is there any order to them?"

"The ones in the back have been here the longest. Newer victims are put up front after a spot is made when someone dies."

Nero frowned and made his way to the far back of the room, before crouching down next to a small child. When the child looked up at him, with the one eye that wasn't covered in a thick cloth, he smiled down at the little girl and began to work his magic. The soft golden light filled the room as he worked. The elder stood next to Nero and watched as he worked.

"Is there anything you can tell me about these attacks, or the attackers? Have they made any demands, or given any hint to what they want."

"No. No message has been sent. The only change we've noticed is that now they are taking people alive with them after they attack."

After Nero had healed the girl to where she was no longer in danger of dying he moved on to the next, "what about the chanting? Do you recognize what they are saying?"

"No."

Serana walked up to the two, "Nero how do you want us to start giving out the potions?"

"Find people who look the farthest gone. Try to only give enough so they won't pass on. We need to make sure as many people get some."

-Outside-

Lydia with several other men laid out all the weapons that they had brought.

"Will these work?" She asked.

An older man picked up one of the swords, "they should do well enough. If we had a smith, we could smear some silver onto the blades."

"I can do that."

The man smirk at Lydia, "that would be a great help."

Lydia nodded, "Sinding will you take these weapons to their forge and get everything set up for me. I should be with you shortly."

Sinding picked up several swords and followed the men to their forge. "Tobias told me that you weren't able to get to your mines. Where are you going to get the silver to cover these weapons."

A man answered behind him, "that's the weird thing. We've been able to get some silver off the wolves we've been able to kill."

Sinding frowned, "that makes no sense."

The older man nodded in agreement, "I know. No one can figure out why they are wearing these rings. Actually I think I have one." The man reached into his pockets before showing Sinding a ring.

Sinding stopped dead in his tracks, and dropped the weapons he had been carrying. The other men stopped and stared at Sinding in confusion. With trembling hands, Sinding reached out to take the ring from the man. As his fingers touched the silver of the ring, he felt a very familiar power from it. He turned the band over and saw the face of a wolf.

It was a ring of Hircine.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"How many where wearing these?" Asked Sinding.

"Lately, ever one that we've been lucky to kill."

The older man watched as a look of pure horror came over Sinding. Then in a flash Sinding ran off leaving the men very confused.

And very worried.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Yikes, this one took a while didn't it? Sorry for the wait, but with school and stuff, not a lot of time to write. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, and I'll try and get the next one out, ASAP! Also like always please leave a review if you enjoyed the story so far, and if you see any errors please let me know.

Dragon Language:

WULD NAH KEST: Whirlwind Fury Tempest, The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying you in its wake with the speed of a tempest.

FUS RO DAH: Force Balance Push, Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path.


	20. Dark Silver 6

Dark Silver 6

"I don't want this monster anywhere near my wife or child!"

The room was dead quiet save for the raving man, who currently had a sword pointed right at Nero, and was standing between him and a young woman and child. Both who Nero was about to begin healing, before the man came rushing in screaming.

Like the orc from before, this man was one of the men that had returned to the fort after Krev and most of her men had been killed.

The Elder tried to calm the man, but was finding it rather difficult.

"Harald, please listen to me. Your wife and son are close to death. If you don't let this man help them, they will die."

"I've seen people survive worse. They'll be fine."

Nero tried as well, "Listen, those wounds are infected. That's gangrene, and that doesn't just go away. Please no one hear wants to hurt any one."

"Tell that to those women behind you."

Serana, who had a dagger in hand, sneered, "You nearly took off Nero's hand when he was in the middle of saving your family."

Nero at the mention of his injured hand flexed it a few times. Nero had been distracted with healing that he hadn't seen the man coming. As a result, he had a large gash in his palm that was still bleeding.

Aela had an arrow notched and ready to fire, but Nero waved her down, "Aela don't."

"There isn't a single thing you can say to me to let you anywhere near my family!"

When the door to the room was suddenly slammed open, Harald on instinct turned and Nero took that moment to quickly knock the man out, with a hard right hook to the side of the head. Catching the man and then laying him down on the floor, Nero turned to see Sinding standing in the door way.

"Thanks for the distraction."

Serana quickly rushed over to Nero to see how bad he was hurt, but Nero had already begun to heal himself. She took his hand after he was done, "so are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm-"

Sinding quickly interrupted Nero, "do you still have the ring of Hircine?"

The panic in Sinding's voice threw Nero a bit, but he lifted up his hand to show Sinding that he had the ring on, "what's wrong? Why are you asking about the ring?"

"Look at this Nero."

Sinding dropped what he had been holding into Nero's hand. Nero looked down, and nearly swallowed his tongue, "What is this? Sinding? Where did you get this?"

Serana frowned, "What is it Nero?"

Nero held the ring up so Serana could see, "that looks like you ring Nero."

"You can feel the power in it, can't you Nero." Asked Sinding, though he already knew Nero's answer

Nero let the ring roll around in his palm, "Yeah it…it feels a lot like the ring did after you gave it to me. Corrupt and wrong."

"And I was told that there are more. A lot more."

Nero took in a calming breath, "I want to see all of them. Sinding find every single one the fort has." Sinding hurried off as Nero turned to Aela, "go get everyone. Things just got a lot more complicated." After Aela was gone Nero placed the ring on the table.

Serana frowned down at it, "what does this mean Nero?"

"I honestly don't know."

She watched as Nero went back to healing the family he had been with as he waited for Sinding to return. At least he could get some work done as his mind tried to wrap itself around this new development.

A short while later

Everyone stood around the table, covered in silver rings. Vilkas picked up one and examined it closely, "So, this horde that have been attacking these people are all wearing these rings? And they're just like yours Nero?"

"Not exactly. The power in them feels a lot weaker than mine. Also the power inside feels wrong. Like when mine was still cursed. What ever they're doing to make these isn't a perfect method."

Nero turned to some of the men who had helped bring in the rings, "can either of you all tell me when you started seeing these rings? Was it right away from the initial attack?"

Many of the Silver Hand spoke among themselves for a bit. As they did Farkas let his hands roam over the rings, "some of these look really crappy."

Serana nodded, "yeah you can tell what ones were first attempts."

Nero closed his eyes, "and that really worries me."

"Why's that Nero," asked Farkas.

Serana answered for him, "it means that they're getting better at making them."

Aela absently flicked one across the table, "The ring is an artifact of Hircine. How can there even be a copy. Much less so many copies."

"Um Dragonborn," one of the Silver Hand started, "we know they didn't have them when they first started attacking us. But we think we know when they did."

Nero frowned as he came to a conclusion, "they started having them after they started taking people right?"

"We think so."

A deep crease crossed Nero's brow as he stared at the rings.

Lydia let her hand roam over the table, "am I the only one thinking this doesn't seem like just an act of revenge anymore?"

Farkas nodded in agreement, "I agree. This whole thing smells wrong."

Sinding watched as Nero eyed the table and rings, "so what's the plan now? This has to change things."

"We keep helping the people here. Now we just have another reason to stop them."

Serana motioned to the table, "and what do you want to do with these?"

"Melt them down. Destroy every single one. It's a small miracle the wolves haven't found all of these rings they've been keeping."

Nero pulled a small blue potion from a pouch and took a small drink, "alright lets get back to work."

Everyone else but Nero and Serana left the small room. The men from earlier scooped up the rings and left to have them be melted down.

"What are you thinking Nero?"

"Lydia is right. There's something more going on here. Those rings have me really worried."

Nero plugged the bottle and put it back into the pouch and left the room. Serana quickly followed after Nero out of the small room and back outside, but the two quickly noticed they were not alone. Gortwog and a small group of Silver hands were quickly moving up behind them. And another group moved to cut them off, effectively surrounding the two.

"Oh this won't be good," Serana whispered.

Gortwog stepped in front of Nero a sneer on his face, "what have you wolves been doing?"

Nero was tired. Having spent much of the night and morning healing anyone he could, and just learning about the rings, he was not in the mood to deal with the orc, or his men. But he still tried to act friendly.

"The werewolves that have been attacking you have these rings. They are copies of Hircine's ring. It lets a werewolf transform more than just once a day."

A deadly silence fell over the group of warriors as they took in this news. The fact that a werewolf can only hold its form for a short time and only transform once a day was one of the few advantages the Silver Hand had left. Nero watched as Gortwog's eyes fell to the ring that he was wearing.

"You mean a copy of _your_ ring."

Nero instinctively balled up his hand that was wearing the ring. This did not go unnoticed by Gortwog.

"I think you should hand that over wolf."

Gortwog stepped up until he was right in Nero's face.

"Hand it over." He repeated.

Nero looked up at the orc, never flinching, "not going to happen. Now step back."

Gortwog leaned forward till his face was a hairs breath from Nero.

"Make me."

Serana and the rest of the Silver Hand stood by silently as Nero and Gortwog stared each other down. The Silver Hand had their hands at the ready, on the hilts of their swords and axes. The air around Serana's hands began to fog as she readied an ice spell.

Nero took a slow breath before speaking, "step back Gort-"

Nero was cut off when Gortwog spat in Nero's face. Nero, slowly reached up and wiped the spit off.

"Now are you going to do as you're told wolf or am I-"

"FUS!"

Gortwog tumbled over from the force of Nero's thu'um. It wasn't enough to really hurt the large orc. But it did knock him flat on his back.

"When I say step back, you step back."

A Silver Hand quickly drew his sword, but found the sword frozen to the sheath. Serana held her hands out, ice forming on the tips of her nails.

"Next one that tries to pull a sword, I'll freeze the blood in your eyes."

The small group looked among themselves before slowly lowering his hands. Nero smirked as he watched Serana deal with the others. Gortwog recovered and quickly stood back up.

"How dare you!" Pulling the large axe off his back, he began to charge Nero, however before he could take two steps, a chorus of howls ripped through the morning air. Everyone froze on the spot. Another howl sent the entire fort into a frenzy of chaos. Nero didn't bother to see where Gortwog went as he ran to the nearest highest point in the fort. Climbing up Nero looked out to find where the howling was coming from. Out past the field, and at the edge of the forest, a large line of werewolves began pouring out.

"Oh crap."

Bellow Serana called up to him, "how many!?"

"Somewhere between an ass load and a fuck ton."

Nero watched as more and more came out of the forest before he lept down onto the wall, allowing him to still keep and eye on the wolves, "get everyone at the front gate. They're massing that way."

Serana nodded and took off. Nero walked along the wall as bellow warriors quickly moved to form ranks and the women and children moved into the inner buildings for safety. The horde was moving quickly to the front of the fort. The ground shook from the shear number of the wolves. As Nero dropped down into the remains of the forts gate, the Silver Hand and his friends were already gathered.

Nero pulled his swords out and crouched down, watching as the wolves began to form up in mass. Serana walked up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have a plan?"

"…Not really. I was hoping they'd keep to just attacking at night. I wanted more time to get these people ready."

"Well with that entrance you made last night, I guess we should have expected them to respond."

Lydia soon joined the two, carrying her sword and axe loosely at her side.

"Thane, may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm all ears Lydia."

"If these wolves just wanted to wipe us out, they'd have attacked right from the beginning. But look at them. They're running around and howling at nothing. I'm sure they'll send a few out after awhile, but this is just a show."

Nero turned back to the horde and watched how they moved. How a group would act like they were charging only to pull up and fall back. As he watched this a smirk formed. She was right. This was an intimidation tactic. Last night they had interrupted them, and now they wanted to make sure the people in the fort knew who was in charge.

"Get the others Lydia. We need to show those wolves the people here aren't afraid of them."

Lydia nodded and hurried back inside the fort to gather the warriors.

Serana sighed as she watched the housecarl ran off, "you want to take the small number of warriors we have and charge them?"

"Yep. Remember Sinding. They out numbered him, but when he fought them, they ran."

"So you think the same thing will work, here? With this many werewolves?"

Nero stood up and flashed Serana one of his huge grins, "of course it can."

"And how do you know it will?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Serana gasped when Nero took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Come on, have a little faith."

Lydia soon returned along with Sinding and the rest of Nero's group. Nero quickly noticed none of the Silver Hand were joining them.

Nero could tell from the looks from the others that they were coming up to give him bad news.

"Let me guess," Nero began.

Aela quickly confirmed what he thought, and she didn't bother to hide her anger, "the cowards won't leave the fort. They aren't convinced this is all just a front to scare them into submission."

Farkas groaned, "which is exactly what the wolves want the people here to do. Stay inside and stay scared"

Nero looked back at the crowd, then back at the horde, "well then, why don't we show them how not to be afraid."

Serana groaned as she pulled her dagger out of its sheath, "I'm either marrying a moron, or an idiot."

With a grin, Nero turned to face the horde and with a scream charged forward. Serana quickly followed, fangs bared in a feral sneer. Aela and Sinding both began to transform in mid stride, soon their howls echoed against the howls of the horde. Farkas and Vilkas roared out as they hefted their swords as they ran side by side. Lydia sprinted behind her Thane, ready to join him in battle once again.

Nero almost smirked when he saw the line of wolves stop as they took notice of their charge. Nero took that moment to attack.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

A wall of fire rushed from Nero's mouth and hit the wolves head on, reducing them to ash, and bone. Nero didn't give the others a chance to even react as he crashed through the falling remains and into the confused werewolves, jamming one sword into a wolf's chest, and the other into a neck. As Nero and the two wolves fell to the ground, Serana came over and unleashed a frozen hell, as she fired ice spike after ice spike, before running into a wall of fur and muscle that didn't slow her down at all. Her dagger sliced into the nearest throat it could find.

Lydia brought her axe down, splitting the skull of one wolf and impaling another in the chest with her sword. The brothers moved in after her, Vilkas bashed a wolf with his shield as Farkas swept his large bastard sword down on another. As they pushed the wolves back, Aela and Sinding took advantage and lept right into the middle of the stumbling horde. Teeth ripped at flesh while claws gored and tore.

While the group had capitalized on the fact that the wolves had not been expecting any kind of attack from them, the sheer number of the wolves was quickly coming into play. Fortunately so did the sudden intervention of the Silver Hand. Inspired at seeing the large horde getting pushed back, the warriors unleashed a storm of silver tipped arrows into the bulk of the horde. After the first volley the warriors then charged. Alarmed at the sudden turn of events the wolves went into a panic, which is exactly what Nero had wanted. With the wolves falling over each other, some wanting to attack, other wanting to fall back, made them easy targets. The battle only lasted a few more moments before the wolves, at seeing so many of their own getting killed, began to retreat.

The air filled with the cheers of the Silver Hand as they for the first time in so long stood on the bodies of dead werewolves in victory. Nero smiled, as he watched them before turning to Aela, who was still in her wolf form, "I want to give that horde a head start before we start tracking them back to their lair. How long do you think we should wait?"

Aela crouched down and sniffed the dirt, then air, "a couple hours at least. With a group that big, we can afford to give them all day if you wanted to wait."

"No we need to take the fight to them while they are still reeling."

Serana jogged up to Nero, "Nero, the elder wants to know what you plan to do next."

"Alright lets go talk to her."

As the two started back to the fort with the others, Nero didn't see the pile of dead wolves start to shift as he walked by.

Serana gasped and pushed Nero out of the way when she saw the pile of dead shift when they passed it. She suddenly felt a giant hand pull her back violently. Under the pile of dead wolves a survivor had stayed hidden to wait for a chance to escape. When Serana and Nero had walked by it saw its chance. While it originally wanted Nero, in the end either of them would do. The wolf's hand easily wrapped around Serana's throat, while another twisted Serana's arm behind her back, and it pulled her close, putting Serana between itself and the Silver Hand and pack traitors.

"Serana!" Nero started forward alarmed but a growl from the wolf stopped him dead, "one more step and I'll rip the bitches throat out."

Behind Nero, Aela growled, and bared her fangs at the coward. Both two brothers glared angrily but made no move forward, keeping their blades held low. Sinding crouched from a tree top, his claws digging into the wood, ready to leap forward if given a chance. Lydia and several Silver Hands circled around but kept their distance, not wanting to push the desperate wolf to doing anything drastic.

"Let her go." Nero's voice shook slightly, from anger and worry.

The wolf growled again and let its claws dig into Serana's neck. Small drops of blood ran down her pale neck.

"You are going to let me go. If you do anything to stop me or even try to follow me, I will kill the woman."

A Silver Hand spat, "you're a coward, wolf."

"But I'm going to walk out of here alive. And when I return, you will feel the full wrath of my brothers and sisters. You, and the pack traitors that have come, will feel Ursus' wrath."

Aela paced to the side to stand next to Nero, "is Ursus your leader?"

"Nero," Serana began, even after the wolf tightened its grip, "ask about the damned rings. Ack!" The wolf squeezed again, and applied pressure to Serana's arm. Worry flashed across Nero's face before he calmed down and asked, "I've looked at the rings your pack wears. They're copies of Hircine's ring. Where did you get them?"

The wolf said nothing, but Nero didn't let up.

"Does it have anything to do with the people you are taking?"

"Do you think I would tell you such a secret? I'm the one who holds the power here. I don't have to answer any of your questions."

Vilkas mumbled, "That's a yes."

Nero frowned, "the ring is a Daedra artifact. How are you doing this? Even making an imperfect copy like these shouldn't be possible."

"ENOUGH! You will let me go right now or I will kill the woman!"

It was obvious to everyone that the wolf wasn't going to talk and with a sigh Serana said, "You should have talked."

"Be silent bitch."

Serana closed her eyes, and calmly brought her free hand so that it lay on the wolves hand at her throat. With a sudden and violent twist, she grabbed the hand a snapped it back, nearly ripping it off. The wolf howled in pain and let go of Serana's arm. Serana moved with terrifying speed and twirled around to face the wolf. Before it could react, she reached out and dug her fingers into its throat. Blood from its throat ran down Serana's arm as she pulled the gurgling wolf down to its knees, so that it had to look up at Serana.

"You should have talked."

Serana ripped her hand out of the wolf's throat, taking a large chunk of fur, skin and meat with it. The remains of the werewolf's throat spewed blood everywhere as it fell to the ground. It made a few last gurgling sounds before it finally lay motionless in the mud.

Serana let the handful of gore drop from her hand while the group all stood stunned at the sudden and brutally violent end to the wolf left. Nero walked up to Serana, "are you ok?"

Serana smirked, "please, some crazy mutt isn't going to hurt me." She smiled when Nero place his hands over the wounds on her neck; his hands glowed softly with magic as he healed her wounds. After they were healed, Nero pulled Serana into his arms and held her tight against his chest. Serana blushed at the sudden show of affection, made worse since a whole village was watching them.

"Nero, come on."

"Just don't ever do that again. I'd rather something happen to me than see you get hurt."

Serana decided to let that slide. There would be time to argue about that later.

"Hey, come one, you have a job to do, remember."

Reluctantly Nero let go of Serana, and the two walked back to the village to go over his plan with the others.

* * *

Arthurs Notes:

Before anyone else asks, yes, yes I will be making an arc from the Dragonborn DLC. Its Dragonborn vs. Dragonborn, how great is that. I think I'll call the arc…Dragonborn, because I'm so completely original like that. Also sorry for the wait for this chapter, but finals and everything have made it really hectic right now. But once they are over I should be able to start posting more chapters for a little while. So I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm going to go sleep now...so very tired...snore

Please leave a review!

Dragon Language:

Fus = Force

Yol Toor Shul = Fire Inferno Sun (Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno.)


	21. Dark Silver 7

Dark Silver 7

-2 Hours ago-

After the last attack Nero had come up with a plan. It was a good plan. It was a smart plan. It was a very, very good plan.

At least he thought it was.

Everyone else, not so much.

Vilkas covered his face with his hands and groaned.

Farkas actually laughed. But Nero could tell it wasn't a vote of confidence.

Sinding just stared, but kept silent.

Lydia sighed and whispered, "my Thane…"

Aela and Serana however were much more vocal.

And physical.

**SMACK!**

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Nero rubbed his jaw, after the slap Serana gave him. Aela quickly slapped his jaw on the other side.

"Ok enough! Ow gods damn. Enough with the hitting."

Serana wasn't going let Nero off though, "Of all the stupid, asinine plans you've come up with, this one….I don't….ARH!"

"I'm not going to leave these people unprotected while we go after the wolves. I can track them back to their hide out while you all stay here and protect these people if they come back."

Aela growled, "So we stay here, while you go into a den full of werewolves."

Nero sighed, "I can't leave them unprotected. And I have a lot of experience going into dens filled with things that want to kill me."

Vilkas looked at Nero, then at the two women about to beat the crap out of him, "Nero, could you even track them back?"

"Huh?" Nero had been ready for more from Aela and Serana, so Vilkas' question caught him off guard, "What'd you say?"

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful but…you were never one of our most…competent trackers when we would go for hunts with the rest of the companions."

Nero blinked, "What?"

"He said you suck at tracking," said Farkas, with only the slightest grin on his face.

Vilkas continued, "So it only makes sense for you to take someone with you who has the tracking skills to make up for your lack of skills."

Vilkas gave Aela a slight nod, "some one who has used their skills to find these dangerous places for you before."

"He means take Aela while we stay and protect the Silver Hand….there's something I'd never thought I'd hear myself say," finished Farkas.

Aela smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

Nero raised his hands up, "ok, the two of us will track the wolves."

"Three," corrected Serana.

Nero frowned, "Serana…listen this could be,"

Serana didn't give Nero a chance to finish. Giving everyone a display of her strength she picked Nero off the ground and held him up by the large bone plate that made up his armor on his chest.

"Do I need to remind you what I am? What I can do? How incredibly pissed off I'll be if you finish that sentence with 'dangerous'? I'm coming with you so you better go ahead and accept it."

While everyone else tensed up at Serana's display of power, Nero was very calm, since he could see the tears in her eyes, "this is about the oblivion gate thing isn't it?"

Serana shook her head, "this is about you going off to save someone and never coming back. Twice you've come back to me, barely holding yourself together. The thought that one day that you just won't be, it breaks my heart. And I won't sit by and let that happen. Not while I have the power to prevent it."

"Alright, Serana. I understand."

Gently, Serana lowered Nero back to the ground. Nero fixed his armor before he began, "alright the three of us will track these werewolves back to their den, while the rest of you stay here. Keep the people organized. They need to be ready to fight back if the werewolves come back."

Everyone nodded and began to make preparations.

-Present time-

Nero frowned as he watched Aela kneel down and examine the tracks they had been following. What he had originally thought was going to be simple had quickly turned into a complicated mess.

"Have we been following the wrong trail again?" Asked Serana who stood besides Nero.

"I'm making sure we have the right trail. Give me a sec."

Since the wolves had been in the forest for so long, all their trails over ran each other, making following even a fresh trail, a difficult task. It was hard to tell where one began or ended. Nero was beginning to appreciate Vilkas idea to take Aela along.

Serana frowned as she looked around, "hey, has anyone else noticed that this part of the forest seems a little off."

Reaching out she let her hand run along a branch of a pine tree. The small pine needles easily came of the branch with the slightest touch.

"All the trees seem to be dead, or dying."

Nero eyed the needles as they fell, "it's not just the trees. Besides the wolves…it feels like there's no life here."

Aela stood up and dusted off her hands, "could it have something to do with all those rings?"

Nero knelt down and picked up the dead pine needles, and rubbed them between his fingers, and watched as they crumpled and broke, "I'm not sure what's going on. I can tell it's not natural though."

Aela scoffed, "shouldn't all this mythical crap be something the Arch-Mage knows something about?"

Nero decided to ignore the jab, "let's keep moving."

As the three continued on, the forest around them continued to get worse and worse until everything around them was dead. As the reached a ledge they looked over and finally found the werewolves den.

A Dwemer ruin.

That was covered in werewolves.

"I hate these ruins," groaned Nero.

Serana gave him an amused look, "you go into these kinds of places all the time."

"Yes, and every time I did, I hated it."

By now both women were looking at him while trying not to laugh. Nero deciding he didn't want to deal with the mocking that was soon to assault him, climbed over the ledge and began to make his way down to the ruin. After a quick glance, and a snicker at each other, Aela and Serana followed after Nero.

As the three reached the base of the ruin the three became very aware that every wolf was now watching them. As they reached the large doors to the ruin, they began to open up.

"Oh this is going to be good," Nero whispered to the others.

As the doors fully opened, a young woman covered in furs and tribal ink, flanked by eight werewolves, four on each side of her, walked out and stood before Nero, Serana and Aela.

"We welcome you Dragonborn. Keeper of Hircine's ring."

Nero instinctively balled up his fist that wore the ring, "So you know who I am."

The woman smiled showing off her sharp teeth, "Of course we do. Everyone here knows of you. Ursus has been expecting you for some time now."

"Then I'm sure you know why I'm here."

The woman just smiled, "Oh course, but I'm sure you don't want to talk with me."

Before Nero or anyone else could react the floor underneath him suddenly opened up. Nero dropped down through the trap door.

"NERO!" Serana and Aela reached to grab Nero but the door closed before either one could reach him or even chase after him. Serana knelt down on the cold metal, banging of the door trying to open it up. The women laughed and turned to the werewolves, "get rid of those two. Ursus doesn't need them."

Serana glared up at the woman who was now walking back into the depths of the ruins, "you bitch!"

Serana bulled over the wolves and tackled the woman across the floor, just as the doors closed behind them. The werewolves began to quickly get back up, but in the time they were getting up, Aela had pulled her bow out and knocked an arrow ready to fire.

"Here we go."

Inside, Serana grabbed the woman by her arm and flung her across the room and into a wall.

"You're going to tell me where you took Nero right now."

The woman just laughed, "It doesn't matter. Soon Ursus will take from him what he needs, and our kind will finally-urk!"

Serana wasn't in the mood to let her finish as she quickly closed the gap between the two and grabbed the woman by her neck, and lifted her up, "I will not ask you again."

A low growl from behind Serana let her know she was not alone in the large hall. Looking around werewolves began climbing down the walls surrounding her.

The woman chuckled, "you won't get a chance to say anything-"

**CRACK!**

Serana snapped her neck, and turned to face the horde, her eyes glowing in the darkness, "Who's first?"

-Down the tunnel-

Nero swore loudly as he fell down the trap door, while the tunnel wasn't a straight drop, he wasn't in any hurry to find out where it ended. Or at least, not at the speed he was falling at. Nero pulled out a dagger in each hand and dug them into the metal of the tunnel trying to slow his fall. Sparks flew everywhere as the daggers dug into the metal. Nero quickly slammed the heels of his boots into the metal as well. The screech of metal on dragon bones filled the tunnel as Nero's daggers finally cut into the metal bringing him to an abrupt halt.

"Ok…ok that was a new one…"

With a deep frown, Nero took in his surroundings. Quickly deciding that climbing up was not an option, Nero looked down, "Ok, so…going down I guess."

Pulling the daggers out slowly so not too suddenly start sliding down, and keeping his heels dug in Nero began to slowly make his down. After a while, the tunnel began to level out, allowing Nero to finally begin walking without fear of falling. After walking a little while longer the tunnel finally ended and opened into a large room.

"Great, out of the tunnel and now what."

Nero hadn't expected an answer. But he got one.

"Now Dragonborn, you'll help me ascend to greatness."

Nero whirled around drawing both his swords to face the speaker. A giant of a man walked into the light of the room. Like the woman he was covered in furs, and tribal ink covered most of his body. His face had a square jaw and small eyes. A large scare crossed over his face, started over his left eye and ended just under the right side of his jaw. The man easily stood three feet taller than Nero, and every muscle on his body was easily twice than those Nero had.

"Ursus I take it."

The man smiled, "you are correct." Ursus tilted his head slightly, "Hmm I thought you'd be taller. So tell me why are you here? It couldn't be for those little humans?"

"Where are they?" Demanded Nero.

Ursus sighed, "Why do you even care? You and I are above such small people."

Nero suppressed a growl, "I won't ask you again. Show me, or I'll find them myself."

"Oh very well. Please come this way."

The man turned and walked away. Nero quickly followed after him.

"You've been using these people to make those rings, haven't you."

Ursus smirked, "not just the people, but the very land itself. I'm sure you've noticed."

"But how?"

Ursus stopped at a large door, "let me show you."

Opening the door, Ursus walked in, followed by Nero. Nero flinched as he entered the room. It looked like a cross between an alchemist study, and a slaughter house. There were altars and Dwemer mechanics filling the room, all of which were covered in blood. Bodies that were rotting away were nailed or tied to different altars. Bodies that Nero noticed, belonged to mean, women and children.

Then Nero's eyes fell to a large glass case in the center of the room. Or his eyes fell on what was in the glass case.

An Elder Scroll.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Happy Holidays everyone! And yes I can still say that, since it isn't new years yet. Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I hit a little writer's block and this seemed like an ok place to end. My goal is to finish this arc before my next semester starts, but we'll see how that goes. It doesn't help that while I'm trying to write this arc, I'm jotting down ideas for the Dragonborn arc. Any hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	22. Dark Silver 8

Dark Silver 8

There were days Aela really wished Nero would share that damned ring of his.

Stuck outside the dwemer ruin, Aela was faced with an onslaught of rabid werewolves and she couldn't transform into one herself, since she had already done so earlier in the day. Leaping back, Aela narrowly avoided a wolf as it tried to tackle her. Pulling the string to her bow back, Aela shot an arrow right into the back of its head. Reaching back for another arrow, Aela swore when she found that her quiver was empty.

As another wolf tried to grab her, she swung the bow down on its head, breaking the bow, but she used the time that the wolf was stunned to pull out her dagger, and drive it into its throat.

Yanking the dagger out, Aela leapt off the stone platform and down to one of the rope bridges bellow, putting some distance between her and the wolves.

The wood under her cracked and splintered when she landed. In a panic Aela reached out and grabbed one of the ropes stopping herself as she fell through. Pulling herself up, Aela felt the bridge rock heavily as the werewolves followed her down. Taking her dagger, Aela began cutting at the ropes of the bridge. By the time the wolves saw what she was doing it was too late to act. At the last rope, Aela smirked, "this is exactly something Nero would do. And he's an idiot. Wonder what that makes me?"

With one last slash the ropes broke and so did the bridge. The end that Aela had been holding onto swung hard into the side of the cliff, knocking the wind out of Aela and dazing her, but she held on to the rope, even as around her werewolves that hadn't been as lucky fell into the black pit below.

Reaching up Aela began to make the climb back up the bridge.

-The Lower Levels of the Dwemer Ruin-

Nero was never one to put a lot of faith or belief in luck. Oh sure every once in a while something would happen to him that he would say, 'that was lucky.' There were five of these moments. The top two were meeting Serana, and the other was that her cooking hadn't killed him yet. But even with those two really lucky moments Nero still didn't want to believe in luck, because if he did, then he'd have to face a very unpleasant fact.

His luck sucked.

Case in point, this was the fourth Elder Scroll that he has come across, that was connected to some evil plot that involved destroying or taking over the world. Granted two of them were connected to one scheme but at this point Nero wasn't being picky.

However Nero was so focused on the Elder Scroll he hadn't noticed the obvious. At least not until he heard their cries.

Snapped out of his daze, Nero turned and saw at the far wall of the room were lines of large cages, stacked on top of one another.

Filled with men women and children.

The people from the village.

Nero started running towards the people but only got a few feet, before the flat end of a very large axe slammed into his left side, launching him across the room. Nero slid along the slick stone floor, coming to a stop only after he hit a wall.

Ursus hefted the giant axe onto his shoulder, and with a sigh shook his head, "I must say I am disappointed. From all the stories I had heard, I expected more from you. But it is clear you are just as small as the cattle. Such shame really-!"

"ZUN!"

The axe was flung from Ursus' grip, leaving the large man momentarily stunned. Nero frowned as he stood up, "you know what? I'm sure you have some great big evil scheme planned. And I'm sure that it involves creating copies of Hircine's ring with knowledge from that Elder Scroll and human sacrifices, but guess what. I really don't give a shit. I've dealt with people who were way more powerful and a lot scarier. Do you think you even measure up to Alduin? Hell you aren't even the first person I've come across to use an Elder Scroll to take over the world. Harkon used two. So no I'm not impressed with anything here. All you've done is piss me off. Now I'm going to free these people, and I'm going to give you a choice. You and your wolves leave and never hurt another soul, and live. Or try your luck and die. Pick one. I'll give you a few seconds to choose."

Ursus' mouth opened and closes but he didn't make a sound. For a few moments. Then he sneered and growled.

"YOU DARE!? I AM A GOD! I CRAWLED FROM THE MUCK AND BECAME MORE THAN ANY BEFORE ME! AND YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY!?"

Ursus flung himself at Nero, who hadn't even flinched when the man had lost his temper.

"Wrong choice."

-Out Side-

After climbing her way back up to the large stone balcony, Aela paced in front of the large stone doors to the ruin trying to find a way to open them.

"Ok, these doors always have a lever or pull switch some where…ah here we go."

Finding a lever Aela pulled it and was rewarded with the doors creaking open. Walking in Aela was still in the light of the open door when she was oppressed with a feeling of wrongness. She took a few more steps before she slipped on the wet floor. Catching herself, Aela's hand hit the ground. Picking her self back up, she shook her hand to try to dry it, then stopped. In the light she could see that it wasn't water on her hand, but blood. With her eyes now adjusted to the darkness, Aela gasped at the scene in front of her.

Body parts littered the room.

Entrails hung from statues.

And the floor was covered in a pool of blood.

"Gods what happen-!" Aela's hunting instincts warned her that she was about to be attack. But she wasn't ready for the power and speed of it. A hand grabbed her by her hair and yanked her into the darkness of the room.

Slammed into a wall Aela acted as fast as she could, grabbing the hand that had pulled her, and striking out with her dagger in her other hand. Her wrist was caught in a vise like grip, but she wouldn't let go of her weapon. Aela and her attacker struggled until Aela noticed that she wasn't fighting against a werewolf. Werewolves don't have glowing eyes.

"Serana!? Stop it's me Aela!"

The vice like grip on her arm didn't lessen, but she wasn't having her arm wretched anymore.

"Aela?"

"Yes it's me. Let go."

Serana's grip finally lessened and Aela pulled her arm free. Serana stepped back a few steps and into the light. Aela felt her breath hitch at the sight of her.

Serana was covered in gore. Her hair was soaked and matted to her face, both dripping with blood. Her clothes were now almost black from the wet blood stains. Clumps of fur and flesh hung from her hands. The only place on Serana that didn't have any blood covering her was around her lips, which looked licked clean.

The two women stood in a tense awkward silence, for some time before Serana finally broke it, "sorry about that."

"Yeah, well don't worry about it. Though, don't you think all this is a little excessive?"

Serana looked around the room, clearly not fazed by the carnage, "how'd you deal with your wolves outside?"

"I dropped them all down a dark pit."

Both women looked at each other before they broke out laughing, "How did you even get them all in one place to do that?"

"They followed me on to one of those rope bridges. So I just cut the ropes and dropped them."

"Honestly that sounds like an idea Nero would come up with."

"I know."

Aela put her knife back into its sheath, "I don't suppose you were able to get any information from any one about where Nero might be?"

"Yeah….I wasn't exactly in an asking kind of mood. But if I had to guess, he'd be in the lowest level of this place. That's were everything in these ruins are."

Nodding in agreement Aela began walking deeper into the ruin, "then let's get going."

-The Lower Levels-

Nero ducked another swing from Ursus before giving the man a huge uppercut to his chin, with the satisfying result of knocking out a tooth from the man's mouth.

Skipping back Nero avoided the man reaching out to try and grab him. Nero swung his sword at the arm, but it bounced off with a clank.

"The hell?"

Leaping back to put some distance between the two, Nero tried to examine Ursus' arm and see what he had hit. Ursus smirked, "You were so proud and arrogant before Dragonborn. What's wrong?"

Reaching up Ursus removed the fur and cloth wrappings around his arms and hands. As they fell, Nero saw that Ursus' arms were covered in metal bands, and he had several rings on his fingers. But he wasn't just wearing them, the skin around them were red and black, meaning they were still hot when they were fused with his skin. As more furs were removed Nero saw that it wasn't just on his arms and hands, but the rest of his body too. Large bands of metal were wrapped around him, fused with his skin. Nero could guess that he had them around his legs as well.

"That's a pretty gruesome way to protect yourself. Fusing bands of metal you yourself like that."

Ursus' grin widened showing off his pointed teeth, "they aren't bands, and they aren't for protection. I took the knowledge from the Elder Scroll to make these, giving the failures to the wolves."

"Wait…those are all Hircine rings!?"

"It took so much trial and error. But I had plenty of cattle to practice on. And the wolves were only to happy to get me more when I needed them and to take the failures as rewards."

Ursus stretched out his arms, "would you like to see the fruits of my labors? Why don't we see which is stronger, your one ring, against my hundred!"

"Oh this isn't good."

Ursus hunched forward as he began to transform. Muscles rippled and expanded. Bones snapped and reformed. Joints dislocated then popped back into place. His skin would split open showing the flesh underneath, before new skin would form, and thick black fur began to grow. His fingers split open as new claws sprouted out of them. Fangs ripped through his lips, before a snout began to form.

Nero watched as Ursus became bigger and bigger, and the more Ursus transformed, the more he looked less like a wolf. In fact he looked more like a bear.

"Oh…crap. He's a werebear."

Ursus now towered over Nero, even if he turned into a werewolf himself, the size difference would still be immense.

"Ok well at least if he's that big, he'll be slow."

As if to prove him wrong, Ursus dug his claws into the stone floor, and launched at Nero barreling into him. Nero was thrown through the door way to the room, and he skid along the hallway. As he skid along the floor he began to draw on the power in his ring, and began to transform himself.

Ursus broke through the stone arch and continued his charge at Nero. Fortunately he had already transformed and as Ursus tried to stomp on him Nero kicked off the ground so Ursus' paw hit only stone. Nero crouched low, ready to strike at the large werebear. With a loud roar Ursus charged again, but Nero was ready and leapt into Ursus' chest, digging his claws deep into Ursus' hide.

Ursus roared in anger and tried to swipe at Nero, who crawled around the bear's waist to get to his back, leaving bloody gashes along the way. Nero bit down onto Ursus' spine, trying to break it, but with so much thick hide and muscle Nero couldn't get his jaw deep enough. Ursus tried to reach Nero, but his large arms couldn't quite reach. So he did the next best thing, and slammed backwards into the nearest wall which cracked under the force. When Ursus pulled back to slam into it again Nero wheezed and coughed as he rolled away from Ursus. 'I need to find some open space. Its too narrow here,' Nero thought and began to hurry off.

With Ursus right behind him.

Elsewhere in the ruin Serana and Aela made their way further into the ruin before coming into a large open room with large lenses circling the ceiling. The light that shown through them gave the room a soft blue glow. Before they could continue on though, both felt the ground shake beneath their feet.

"Do you feel that?" Asked Aela.

Serana nodded, "yeah, and if I had to guess…it feels like its getting closer."

Before either one could take a guess what was making the ground shake like it was, the door on the other side exploded open and Nero, still in his werewolf form, came tumbling across the ground before he dug his claws into the stone to stop only a few feet from both women.

All three stared at each other for a bit.

"Aela…Serana…?" Nero growled out.

"Nero?" Aela stated but was cut off when Serana rushed forward to wrap her arms around Nero, "Thanks the gods you're alright."

"I'm…fine. But….we…'re….danger."

The ground shook again. This time much more violently. Aela frowned and pulled out her daggers, "the werewolves alpha right?"

Serana pulled away from Nero, smirking, "Oh goody, I get to kill more wolves."

"…Bear…" rumbled Nero.

Aela balked, "wait what?"

"Very…big…ugly…bear. Have…plan." Nero quickly told them his plan as best he could while keeping his werewolf form.

Aela sighed, "Have you ever done anything like this before Nero?"

Aela could swear she saw a grin from Nero, "Similar…once…with…ice…troll."

"How'd that go?"

Nero suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting.

"Oh great…" moaned Aela.

The shaking was getting much worse, signaling the three that Ursus was close. With a frown Serana looked up at Nero, "just how big is this guy?"

The wall around the door Nero had come from shattered as Ursus rammed his way through. Growling Ursus towered over the three, before he let loose another great roar of challenge.

"Oh, that big," Serana deadpanned.

Ursus charged at the three, who scattered out of his way. Serana rolled to the right and quickly froze the ground leading to and underneath Ursus. Ursus dug his claws deep into the stone, stopping himself. He laughed at Serana, his voice distorted and broken, "Ha…can't…slip…me."

Serana flashed him a fanged smirk, "wasn't the plan to begin with. Aela hamstring him!"

Alarmed Ursus tried to move, but with his claws dug in so deep he was slowed down. Which was just perfect for Aela. Getting a running start, she slid along the ice and between the large werebear's hind legs. With both daggers, she sliced at the skin behind his knees.

Ursus buckled falling onto his hands, looking up he saw Nero running right at him. He tried to swing a paw at him, but Nero jumped over it. Nero flew right by, but not before letting his claws rake across the side of Ursus' face, taking his right eye and most of his ear.

Ursus screamed in pain, paws clutching at his face. Nero quickly rounded on Ursus and digging his claws deep into Ursus' back, snapped his spine. Ursus fell flat, mouth open in a silent scream.

When it was clear Ursus wasn't a threat any longer, Nero let his from return back into a human. Ursus soon began to change too, but Nero could quickly see that something was wrong.

Ursus' body contorted and writhed and Nero could see the multiple rings that covered his body were bending together.

Fusing to one another.

And they were taking Ursus' body with them.

Bye the time the transformation was done, Ursus body was warped into a bloody mess as the rings had ripped through him to fuse together.

"Guess they weren't perfect copies like you thought huh?"

Aela walked over to see what had happened, "What was he?"

"Someone who thought he could become a god by trampling on the lives of innocent people, and not face the consequences."

Serana frowned, "sounds a lot like my father."

"Yeah…Come on. I found where the other villagers are. Let's get these people home."

The three walked away from the broken man, ready to bring the people locked away home.

….

….

"Nero when were you going to mention that Elder Scroll?"

"Oh…guess I forgot about it."

"I'm marrying a complete idiot."

-The Silver Hand Fort-

Nero smiled as he watched the people all around him happily reunite with lost loved ones. With so many of the taken villagers returned, and the threat of any more werewolf attacks gone, they could start rebuilding. And they would have a little extra help. Sinding had decided to stay.

"The elder thinks I could do a lot of good here. Help with the healing and all that. That it would be good for them to see a werewolf that wasn't out for blood."

Nero nodded, "I'm sure Tobias and Milla will be happy that you are staying with them."

"Yeah. There are a lot of wounds that need time to heal here. I just hope I can help."

Nero patted the man on the back, "you'll do fine."

Sinding frowned after a few moments, "are you sure it's wise to leave the Elder Scroll here?"

"I had a long talk with the elder about that. And I agree with what she wants to do with it. 'To move on from our old ways, and to recover from the hatred that now festers in so many, the Silver Hand needs a new goal. A new mission, that won't revolve around so much death. Let that mission be to protect this Elder Scroll from those that would use its power to destroy our world.'" Nero quoted.

"They'll still hunt werewolves now and again you know. Not like how that crazy Krev was doing, but still."

"Just like the Dawnguard hunts vampires. I'm well aware that there are plenty of werewolves out there that need to be put down. But now with your help they'll see we are aren't evil monsters."

Sinding smirked, "and it doesn't hurt that the Companions will be helping to get fort back into shape. I'm assuming that's why those two brothers left."

"Yep, they left with a few of the villagers to get trade routs opened back up. The Companions and the Silver Hand will be working very close together from now on to help rebuild this place."

"Good."

Shaking Sinding's hand, Nero walked away and towards the forts main gate, which already had workers hard at work to repair it. Lydia, Aela and Serana were already on their horses, ready to make the journey back home. The elder, Milla and Tobias stood in front of the group. The Elder bowed her head to Nero, "Thank you Dragonborn for all you have done for us."

Nero returned the bow, "I hope your people will be able to recover quickly. And please remember, the Companions are here to help whenever you need it."

"We will. It is far time for us to put aside our old hatreds. And do not worry; the Elder Scroll will be kept safe. I give you my word."

With one last good bye and best wishes the elder left to return to her people. Smiling Nero knelt down in front of the two children. Milla walked up and gave him a hug, "thank you."

Nero returned the hug with a warm smile, "take care of your selves ok. And keep an eye on Sinding for me alright."

Milla nodded with a bright smile, "I will."

Standing up Nero extended his hand to Tobias, who took it in a strong hand shake, "when you are older, and if you want, I would consider it an honor if you would join the Companions."

Tobias gasped, "Oh course! Thank you!"

After saying his last goodbyes to the children and watching them return to their home, Nero got onto his horse, "Well looks like its time to go home."

"Yes my Thane," replied Lydia.

Nero looked in several directions, "…I have no idea where that is though…"

Aela groaned.

Lydia bit her lip to try not to laugh.

Serana sighed, "My future husband everyone; Dragonborn, Arch-Mage, Harbinger of the Companions, savior of the world and, a complete and utter lovable idiot."

* * *

Authors Notes

Yikes I am so sorry for the wait. Writers block hit me hard with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't figure out how to write it out…ugh. So yeah next time we begin the Dragonborn arc. I have started my spring semester but I'll try and make sure to update as often as I can. My goal is at least two chapters a month right now. Its not a lot considering how fast I used to update, but it should be an ok start. And thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming! And please if you see any grammar errors let me know.

Characters:

Ursus: the big bad of this arc. Ursus is latin for a male bear. It also is the name for the genus for the bear family. There's a fun fact for you all. And just for the record, Ursus was always going to be a werebear, even before the Dragonborn dlc came out lol.

Dragon Language:

Zun = Weapon (Disarm shout)

Update: Thanks to EFJRAD for pointing 'onslaught' error


	23. Dragonborn 1

Dragonborn 1

Serana sat completely bemused as she watched Nero move about. It was so strange how something so simple could affect him in such a way. A few days ago, for his multiple services to Skyrim and the Empire, Nero was awarded a large plot of land. It seemed a bit excessive Serana thought. Not big enough to be considered a hold, but it was still large enough that a village or town could be built on it and there would still be land left over.

He had accepted the land graciously and with a great deal of dignity.

In private however, Serana was still recovering from the celebration he threw with her. Even today she still had to sit down carefully. Course she was determined to find a way to get him that worked up all over again. A little soreness was well worth it.

So here she was, watching as Nero began to rope off the outline of their new house. Of course house might not be the best word to describe what Nero was planning on having built. This lake view house was pretty much going to be a castle.

When Nero walked by, with a small group of builders and contractors who were quickly making note of every detail Nero told them, Serana couldn't help but ask, "don't you think you might be going over board just a bit?"

Nero only smiled, "I didn't hear you complaining when I showed you the wash room I plan on making."

"Still don't see how you're going to make a hot spring form inside the place."

"Magic. And it needs to be this big for several reasons."

Arching an eyebrow Serana asked, "And those reasons are?"

"It needs to be big enough for everyone. That and I have a lot of stuff."

"Ugh, yeah that I know. Why do you need to collect so much crap anyway?"

Nero look offended, "Its not crap. I have a lot of very powerful artifacts and weapons."

Serana didn't buy that and continued, "And then there are all those books. You pick up every book you come across, and make me carry them!"

"That's why I'm putting in a library. Besides reading is important."

"Uh huh, just how important is it to have 5 copies of The Lusty Argonian Maid?" Asked Serana with a knowing smirk.

Nero flushed, and stammered a bit, "I forgot I had a copy…"

"Four times?"

"Its not the only book I have copies of you know."

Not satisfied, Serana decided to twist the knife a bit more, "it worries a woman you know, when her man finds a book to be more sensual than she is."

By this point Nero looked miserable, "you can be down right vindictive, you know."

"But you make it so easy."

"Yeah yeah, I'm just going to get back to work now."

Serana smiled and waved him off and resumed watching Nero go around mark off places on the ground where some new part of their home would be built. Leaning on the work bench she was sitting bye, Serana absently looked over at some of the large scrap books that Nero was using to draw out ideas for rooms and such. Picking one up, Serana thumbed through some of the pages.

Multiple trophy rooms and armories. Big enough for all the stuff he kept in his five separate houses through out Skyrim

Rooms for the Housecarls, who would be moving in. Serana smiled. It would be nice to see Jordis again. And it was always fun to watch her, Lydia and the rest compete all the time.

An alchemy tower and smithy, because just living next to a black smith wasn't enough. He needed to have one **in** his home as well.

More rooms, which Serana noted looked a little strange. The beds drawn looked a little small…

Flipping to the next page a slip of folded paper fell out from between the sheets. Putting the book down Serana picked up the paper and opened it up.

_WANTED _

_~ A Good Home ~ _

_In these days of war and strife, the orphans of __Skyrim__ are the true victims. Many have no one left to turn to, and face a life of hard labor, poverty, and misery. _

_If you could provide a stable home for one of these innocent children, please, consider adoption. Whether you choose to adopt from us, or to take in someone closer to home, you can make a difference in a child's life. _

_For more information, enquire with:  
__Constance Michel__  
__Honorhall Orphanage__, __Riften_

Serana felt numb. She reread the note a few more time, to make sure the contents didn't suddenly change on her, and then absently flipped the book she had found the note in open to the pages where it fell out. The strange rooms with the small beds in the sketches.

Beds perfect for children to sleep in.

Then Serana remembered something Nero had said, 'It needs to be big enough for everyone.'

'Oh gods, Nero wants to have children.'

Nero knew that as a vampire she couldn't have children, so it looked like he was beginning to look at other means.

And this terrified her like nothing else.

"Serana?"

Nero, who had noticed that Serana had looked troubled, walked back over to see what was wrong. Then he saw what she was holding. Knowing that they were going to need to speak in private, Nero told the workers to head on home.

Sitting across the table from Serana, Nero slowly took the paper from Serana, "A couple of days ago, some couriers were going around Whiterun handing out tons of these. It didn't seem right to decline."

"But you kept it."

Nero sighed, "yeah, I did. And…I guess I've been thinking about it a little."

Serana turned the book she had opened around so Nero could see it.

The sketches of children's rooms.

"More than just a little."

"Gods Serana you know I'd never just go and adopt without you. And those sketches are just something I did since I was thinking about the subject. Besides we aren't even married yet. We'd probably want to wait a while before we started looking to adopt some kids."

"But you are going to want to have kids at some point?"

Nero shrugged slightly, "well sure. I want us to have a family together Serana. Don't you?"

Whatever reaction Nero had been expecting from Serana, anger hadn't been one of them.

"That's not fair Nero. You don't get to just say things like that."

Nero was stunned, "wait, what did I even say?"

"You know I can never be a mother. That we could never have a family like you want, yet you go ahead and ask me for one anyway!"

Nero couldn't even guess where all this anger was coming from, "Serana I don't understand. You are one of the most caring, loving persons I have ever met. Of course you can be a mother. There is nothing stopping us from having a family together."

"Either you are trying to lie to me, or you are lying to yourself, and I honestly don't what's worse."

Nero was trying as hard as he could not to raise his voice. Yelling was not going to help matters at all, but he was becoming desperate to understand what was going on, and it was starting to show, "Serana I still don't understand."

"Do I really need to spell it out for you Nero?"

"Yes, spell it out for me Serana. Because I damn sure have no idea what's going on."

Rage flashed across Serana's face, then gripping the table, she tossed it away, so that nothing stood between her and Nero. Standing up she spread her arms out so she made sure he was looking at nothing but her, "LOOK AT ME! Look at who you are asking to be these things. I am a Daughter of Coldharbour! I am what my father made me to be. I am Harkon's daughter! What else could I be, but a curse on the family you want to have!? With you I know I'm safe…but around a child…I can't…I just can't."

And there it was. Nero sat in stunned silence as Serana stood above him, weeping as she finally spoke her greatest shame, and fear. She might trust herself if was just him, but she couldn't around a child. It took Nero several tries to speak, and when he finally did, he spoke barely above a whisper, "is that it? You think you'll become like your father?"

"Before, I would have never thought he'd become what he did. What's to stop me from following him? Becoming him."

"You are nothing like Harkon. He was evil, you aren't."

"Nero I had to kill my father. The man who raised me, I had to kill. I was raised by and around evil. What else could I do to a child but to continue the circle?"

"Then don't."

"I…what? You mean just not be my father? It's not that easy."

"Yes it is."

Serana wiped away some tears, "you have no idea what you're talking about. You weren't raised like I was. You didn't see your family spiral into madness. My life with my family forced me to kill my father. You have no idea what that is like."

Nero looked down and when he spoke, his voice quaked with long held back memories, "yes I do."

Serana had been ready to rebuke whatever Nero had been about to say, but she found that she suddenly couldn't say anything.

"I know that fear all too well Serana. The thought that I could become my father's son scares the crap out of me. Even now."

Nero looked up, and Serana saw in his eyes a hurt and pain she had only seen briefly once. Back when they had first met and she had asked about his family.

'Not anymore,' he had said.

Serana knew almost nothing about Nero's past. And she wasn't the only one. She had asked some of his other friends a few times before if they knew anything about his past. But no one did. It was a subject that Nero kept very close and secret. So for him to honestly say he had any idea what she felt and had gone through, on top of the 'Not anymore,' from before spoke volumes.

Serana felt her insides twist into a cold knot.

"If you are so afraid that how you were raised will affect you, then let it have this kind of affect. Let it make you love harder. Care harder. Be better than they ever could. Better than they ever were. But if you let it control you. Tell you who you will become. Stop you from moving on and living out your life, then they will have won."

Nero reached out and held onto Serana's hand. He looked down as he begged, "don't let that happen…please."

Serana looked down at the man before her. She had seen him in many lights for the months that they had been together.

Dragonborn

Hero

Savior

Giver

Lover

Husband

And now she saw him as something else. A broken man, made whole. Something had happened to him that should have left him broken. But it didn't. He put the pieces together and now was here with her, wanting to do and be things that should terrify him, like they did her.

Serana knelt down and wrapped her arms around Nero, pulling him tight against her. 'Love harder,' he had said. That she could do.

"I can't promise I'll ever be ready for kids, but I'll…I won't let him win."

They stayed together for a while longer before slowly they parted. Nero stood up and offering a hand to Serana helped her to her feet as well.

Nero looking for a way to try and lighten the mood in some way joked, "so…our first fight huh? I swore it was going to be about your cooking."

The heavy weight that had been over the two cracked and Serana gave a small smile, "do you want to go another round?"

Nero held up his hands in defeat.

Serana began to walk over to where she had thrown the table, to put it back, and pick up some of the books that had been tossed along with it. After a few steps she turned to Nero, "Nero…about what you said."

"Hmm?"

"About you knowing what I had went through. What did you mean?"

Nero didn't say anything.

"I mean you know so much about me and my family but…well you never talk about yours."

Nero opened his mouth then closed it. He absently licked his lips, and tried again, "I…give me time. It's not something I can…just talk about. But you're right. You deserve to hear it…just give me time."

Serana nodded, satisfied with his answer. Nero let out a long breath, "lets try and not fight again. It's not fun."

Serana laughed and watched Nero go off to fetch their horses.

Nero didn't have to walk very far, just around a small line of boulders. When he walked around though he heard a snap of a twig from behind.

"You there. You are the one they call Dragonborn?" A deep voice asked him.

Nero sighed, must be some fans or something, turning around Nero replied, "Yes I'm the…dragon…born."

Nero had not expected to find several men standing behind him. All dressed in dark robes and wearing some rather creepy masks.

This…this might not be a good thing.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears deceiver. The true Dragonborn comes. You are but his shadow. When lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

Then with magic and steel, they attack.

* * *

Authors Notes

Thought I forgot about the Hearthfire DLC didn't you. Adoptions and building a house covered! Though, it's total bull that I can't build one giant house with all the different kinds of rooms. Or a room with a hot spring… I think I watch too much anime. And the issue of children is going to be covered again.

So yeah given Serana's experience with her own parents it seemed like the idea of having children of her own would be a terrifying idea for her. It's not uncommon for people to not want to grow up to be like their parents, and for Serana these thoughts would probably haunt her.

And how about that little call back to the Storming the Castle arc with Nero's past. I wonder if that's going to become an arc at some point later on. I'm toying with the idea of a first person narrative for that one.

I should add I'm not really good with heavy dialog, so I hope this was ok and I was able to get across Serana's fear and her reason for it.

And hey, it's the second chapter this month! Looks like I'm doing pretty go so far. Like always, please leave a review and point out any grammar errors if you see them.


	24. Dragonborn 2

Dragonborn 2

Serana picked up the last book and placed it inside her pack. With everything packed up, she just needed Nero to get the horses and they could get going.

'Where is he? It doesn't take that long to-!'

A column of fire erupted into the sky cutting Serana's thought off. It took less than a second for her to see that the fire was coming from where Nero had walked off to. It took an even shorter time for her to react.

"NERO!"

When the cultist began to attack him with a blaze of fire, Nero quickly reached out to grab the man's wrists, and push them skyward. Forcing the deadly fire up and away from himself. Normally attacks like these were something he could shrug off without much though. His dragon armor was heavily enchanted to protect himself from multiple types of magical attacks. The only problem was that he wasn't wearing it

He also didn't have any of his weapons.

Pulling the man's arms to the side, Nero yanked him forward and delivered a hard head butt that cracked the cultists mask wide open, knocking him out. Pushing the man away, Nero readied himself as another cultist charged him, dagger held high in her hand.

She only got a few steps before in a spew of blood, a large ice spike shot into the side of her head.

The last cultist turned around in alarm, as Serana walked into view. Hand held out with another spell at the ready.

"You ass holes picked the wrong day to try this shit."

The last cultist was suddenly giving Serana his undivided attention. But there was a big problem with that. He was giving Serana his undivided attention, and not the man about to freeze him solid with his voice.

"IISS SLEN NUS!"

The man was frozen solid, like a block of ice. He rocked back and forth before falling over, shattering on the ground. Nero breathed out a slow breath, before looking over at Serana, "nice shot."

"Yeah well I seem to get a lot of practice. Are you ok?"

Nero waved her off, "its getting so a Dragonborn can't go anywhere without armor and a weapon these days."

Serana glared at Nero, but her eyes had a sparkle of amusement behind them, "oh good, you're telling those crappy jokes again. So you must be fine."

The mood turned though when the cultist Nero had knocked out spoke, "liar. You are the Deceiver. Nothing more."

Nero frowned down at the man, a dark elf, "Uh huh…why don't you and I have a little chat. You can start by telling me who sent you if you want."

The man scowled, "I will tell you nothing!"

"Come on now. Don't be like…"

Suddenly the cultist reached into his robes and pulled out a knife. Before Nero or Serana could stop him, he jabbed it into his neck and slit his own throat.

"Crap!" Nero yanked the knife out and began to try and heal the wound, but the man was already dead. Around the wound, a black froth began to foam out and eat away at his flesh and bone.

"The knife must have been poisoned," Serana said with a frown.

"Search the other one. Maybe we can find some clue or something."

With a nod, Serana walked over to the dead woman and began searching through her clothes, as Nero did the same with the dark elf. Pulling out a folded piece of paper Serana handed it over to Nero, "here, she had this."

Opening the note, Nero read out loud what was written.

"Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Nero before he reaches Solstheim.

Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased."

Serana's brow was knotted together as she mulled over the notes contents.

"Who the hell is Miraak?"

Nero shook his head, "I haven't got a clue. But…I think I heard one of these guys say something about him being the true Dragonborn."

Serana laughed, "that's completely insane. Last time I looked you were the only one shouting dragons out of the sky."

"Hmmm." Nero rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm not the only person who can use a thu'um."

Serana blinked shocked, "wait what? I thought only the Dragonborn could do that."

"No. If a person has the discipline and the right teachers, they could learn how to use the thu'um. Ulfric Stormcloak was able to learn, and he used that knowledge to kill the High King."

"Ok that's news to me. Do you think this Miraak guy might be the same? Some guy who learned to shout and has people convinced he's the Dragonborn?"

Nero nodded, "maybe..."

Nero pocketed the note, "I'm going to head straight for Windhelm. I'll see if I can find this Northern Maiden and maybe I'll find some more clues about who this guy is…What?"

Nero has noticed that Serana's face had a sour look.

"Care to rephrase anything honey?"

"Um…what do you…oh. I mean 'we'll' head straight for Windhelm."

Serana smiled sweetly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Let's get going. I just can't wait to meet the man who sent these people after you."

Nero quickly followed after Serana, suddenly feeling kind of bad for whoever this Miraak guy was.

The ride to Windhelm was quick and uneventful. While Nero went go get his weapons and armor, Serana began asking the guards if any ships with the name Northern Maiden were docked. It didn't take long for her to find not only the ship, but the name of the captain as well. A man named Gjalund Salt-Sage. When Nero met up with her after retrieving all his armor and weapons, she had told him she had found the boat, both decided it was time to pay the captain a little visit.

As the walked along the dock, Nero kept a hand on his swords pummel and his eyes open. It made sense to him that the boat would probably be guarded with more of those cultists. The captain himself might even be one. So when he and Serana found the boat they were looking for, he was more than a little surprised that nothing about it stood out. No masked guards or anyone that could be considered hostile in anyway. And when a few of the crew pointed them to their captain he didn't find some pirate or anything like what he had been ready for.

Gjalund was sitting on a small chair on the far end of the deck, alone. His shoulders were slumped and he had a slight dazed look to him.

"Nero, does he look…a little lost to you?"

"Yeah. Look lets lay off the whole good guard, bad guard routine this time."

Serana looked at Nero funny, "since when do you ever act like a 'bad guard?'"

Nero returned the look, "What are you talking about? I'm always the good guard."

Nero walked on ahead, leaving Serana to ask, "Then who's the bad guard? …hey!"

Nero reached the captain followed quickly by Serana, "Excuse me sir? You're Gjalund correct? The captain?"

Gjalund looked up at Nero, "that's right."

"And you came from Solstheim?"

Gjalund's face hardened at the mention of Solstheim, "If you are looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad. I'm not going back there anymore."

Nero glanced quickly at Serana who looked just as confused as he did. Turning back Nero asked, "What happened? Why won't you go back?"

Gjalund frowned as he spoke. Not from anger but something else, "It's hard to explain… I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then… Next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that. There's been something strange going on there for a while, but after this…I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim."

Nero took a step back to talk privately with Serana.

"Well Arch-Mage, know anything that can make a guy loose days of his memory?"

"Maybe… but those are pretty advanced spells. And I'm not to sure those cultists we dealt with knew those kind of spell. The stuff they were using weren't exactly top level stuff."

Serana glanced back at Gjalund for a second, "maybe this Miraak is a mage? Hell maybe he can't use a thu'um but has people convinced he can with magic?"

"Probably, but we won't find out here." Turning back, Nero again approached Gjalund who immediately spoke up, "look I'm not going back so just forget it."

"Yes, you are. You're taking us to Solstheim."

Gjalund shot up, "Have you been listening to me? I'm not going back there."

Nero didn't flinch and spoke slowly, but without any menace, "You owe me. Those cultists you brought here tried to kill me."

This seemed to deflate Gjalund who sighed and rubbed his brow for a bit before finally speaking, "Alright you have a point. Taking you back to find out who sent them is the least I can do. Besides, maybe you can put a stop to whatever's going on over there. I owe them a bit of payback myself."

Nero smiled, "that's great. And the sooner the better."

"Alright…let me just get my things in order and we'll cast off." Gjalund left and began to round up his men to get them ready to set sail leaving Nero and Serana alone.

Serana didn't bother to turn to Nero as she spoke, "You have that look you know."

"What look?"

"It's the look you get when ever you hear or see someone that's in trouble."

Nero smirked, "an endearing look I'm sure."

"It's annoying. Because ever time I see it, the next thing I know you're rushing off somewhere."

Nero wrapped an arm around Serana's waist while she leaned up against him, with her head on his shoulder, "still don't know why you put up with me Serana."

"You're just lucky I love you so much."

"Yeah…I really am."

The voyage to Solstheim held no major problems, and after only a few days Nero and Serana found themselves coming into port.

Nero stood against one of the masts on the ship and watched as the port came into view. Serana came up from below deck and immediately covered her mouth with her hand, "ugh what's wrong with the air?"

"Its all the ash. We're pretty close to the Red Mountain." To prove his point, Nero pointed out over the ocean. Off in the far distance the outline of the giant volcano could just be made out through the hazy ash filled air.

Frowning Serana shook her head, "how can people live out here?"

Nero shrugged, "I'm sure people say the exact same thing about everyone who lives in Skyrim. Or Elsweyr. Or even the Black Marsh."

"So…have you been thinking about who this Miraak guy could be?"

"I've actually asked some of the crew if they ever heard the name."

When Nero didn't elaborate, Serana gave him a nudge, "and?"

"They say they think they've heard the name somewhere, but none of them can remember when or how."

"Could that be connected with the captain loosing all that time when those cultists boarded his ship? Could someone put that many people under the same spell?"

Nero's brow creased as he went over the clues he had at the moment, "I'm not sure. The more I think about this, unless who ever this Miraak is has some kind of item to help amplify this spell, we're more than likely dealing with a group of mages."

Serana leaned against the mast next to Nero, "I guess we'll find out what's going on once we dock."

The rest of the trip Nero stood in silence going over in his mind what spells and magic could be at work and thinking of ways he could counter them. It was only when Gjalund announced they had arrived that Nero finally moved from his spot.

"Well, here we are. This is Raven Rock. Can't say I'm all that glad to see it again. Good luck. Maybe you can figure out what's going on around here."

Nero nodded to the captain, "I'll do everything I can. Don't worry."

"Yeah sure, you say that now…"

Serana gave Gjalund a good natured pat on the back, "You got the Dragonborn on the case. Cheer up man."

Nero watched as Gjalund's face changed for a flash. His eyes glazed over and he paled a little, "Dragonborn…but he is still in his shrine…"

Nero walked up and placed a hand on the captains shoulder, "Gjalund what's wrong?"

Gjalund snapped his head up, suddenly back to normal, "Huh, what's that?"

"What did you say about 'still in his shrine?'"

"Did I say that?"

Nero glanced at Serana who looked just as confused, "you don't remember?"

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

Nero withdrew his hand, "don't worry about it."

Gjalund nodded and went back to giving his crew orders. Out of ear shot Serana gave the man a quick worried glance, "that was weird. That was weird right?"

Nero frowned, "yeah. The sooner we get to the bottom of what's going on, the better."

The Northern Maiden soon made it to the docks and Nero and Serana quickly disembarked. They didn't get far though, before a dark elf soon blocked their path.

"Um hello?"

The dark elf gave both Nero, and Serana a once over. He obviously was taking note of how well armed they both were.

"I am Adril Arana second councilor of Raven Rock. I don't recognize you two, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlanders. State your intentions."

Serana had to hold back a chuckle. She was so used to everyone in Skyrim treating Nero, and by extension her with the utmost respect. So to suddenly have this Adril talk down to them with such suspicion was kind of funny for her. Luckily Nero took it in stride and answered before Serana got them both in trouble.

"I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him?"

Adril blinked a few times and Nero immediately noticed he had the same look as the other crewmembers got when he had asked them about Miraak.

"Miraak… I… I'm not sure that I do." Then he regained his bearings and continued, "Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you both are here, you will be expected to abide by out laws. Any questions?"

Deciding to try his luck again Nero asked, "Do you know who Miraak is?"

"I.. I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it."

Nero continued to push, "can you tell me anything about him?"

"I don't think so. I'm not…The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what."

And there was his next clue, "could you tell me where I can find the Earth Stone?"

Adril snapped out of his daze, "what? Oh yes, take this road around the shore line and you'll find it. It's right on the edge of the town."

"Thank you sir."

"Just remember to follow the law. If you do, I'm sure you'll have no problems here."

Nero and Serana quickly made their way through the city, which for the most part seemed normal to them. It was as they reached the edge of the town that they began to notice a change. Some people would sort of shuffle about. Others were standing still looking off to nowhere.

"Ok some of these people are creeping me out." Serana whispered to Nero.

"What about the others?"

Serana gave Nero a glance, "they seem fine. They're going about acting completely normal."

Nero nodded, "exactly. They seem completely alright, yet no one is checking on these people. Don't you think that's strange? They're ignoring them."

Serana looked back at the other people going about their lives, "ok…yeah that's …not good."

Walking around a corner Nero saw what he guessed was the Earth Stone. And the people building around it.

"Yeah, it's about to get worse."

"Huh what are…oh. What is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Nero and Serana continued to walk closer to the Earth Stone, and as they did. They began to hear the people chanting as they worked.

_Here in his shrine_  
_That they have forgotten_  
_Here do we toil_  
_That we might remember_  
_By night we reclaim_  
_What by day was stolen_  
_Far from ourselves_  
_He grows ever near to us_  
_Our eyes once were blinded_  
_Now through him do we see_  
_Our hands once were idle_  
_Now through them does he speak_  
_And when the world shall listen_  
_And when the world shall see_  
_And when the world remembers_  
_That world shall cease to be_

Serana gave Nero a worried glance, "ok Arch-Mage. What in the hell is going on here?"

"Serana…I have absolutely no idea what is going on. There are spells that can let you control a persons mind…but this is on a whole different level. Not just here, but the whole town is affected."

Nero walked around, trying to see if he could find anything that could help him understand what was going on. It was shortly after though that he and Serana caught the attention of someone.

"You there… You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting."

A Dark Elf walked up to Nero and Serana and began to examine both of them intently.

"Um hello? Who are you?"

"I am Neloth….hmm, may I ask what it is you're doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone named Miraak."

Instead of acting like everyone else that he had mentioned that name to, Neloth began to think about the name intently.

"Miraak…Miraak…It sounds familiar, and yet I can't quite place…Oh. Wait, I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

Nero and Serana looked at each other, before Serana asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there."

* * *

Authors Notes

Alright, the plot thickens! So this is the first chapter for this month. And like I said I'll try and do two a month. Also I noticed that with the last chapter this story has passed 60k words…yippee? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. And now since its so late I'm going to go to bed now...I'm very tired.

Please leave a review! And if you see any grammar errors let me know!

Dragon Language:

Iiss Slen Nus = Ice Flesh Statue (Ice Form shout)


	25. Dragonborn 3

Dragonborn 3

After learning of Miraak's temple, Nero and Serana quickly made their way to the center of the island. For most of the journey Nero kept to himself, going over all the clues he had come across. His silence though, was beginning to drive Serana nuts.

"Will you please just say something."

Nero turned around to look at Serana, "What? I'm thinking right now."

"Well stop, your thinking is giving me a head ache."

Nero turned back and started walking again, "I'm just going over what we know right now."

Serana frowned, "what, you mean all four things."

Frowning Nero looked back, "We know more than that."

Serana raised her hand and started counting off her fingers, "One, someone named Miraak sent some people to kill you. Two, someone named Miraak died years ago. Three, someone or something has got the people of this island under some kind of mind spell. Four, this Miraak had a temple which we are hoping has more clues."

It took Nero a few seconds to come up with a witty retort for Serana.

He then decided not to use it and to just throw a snowball at her face. The snow splattered and stuck, leaving Serana sputtering. Nero, satisfied with him self, turned back and started walking off. He didn't get very far before Serana tackled him to the ground.

"You little bastard!"

"Ah help a vampire is attacking me!"

The two rolled around before Serana got Nero onto his back and pinned him down. Smirking, Serna gloated over her triumph, "You really need to learn not to mess with me. I always end up on top."

Nero sighed as he lay in the snow, with Serana straddling him. Serana let her hand caress the side of Nero's cheek, her fingers lightly grazed over the pale jagged lines of scared skin, "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I just wish I knew what we were walking into is all. Everything I've seen on this island is pointing to something bad. And I haven't the slightest clue as to who or what's behind it."

"Isn't that why we're going to this temple of Miraak's? Odds are, whoever is using that name is there."

Nero frowned, "it's not just that. Ever since I stepped foot in this place, I've felt off."

Serana huffed, "I bet it's the ash. At least it isn't as bad this far inland."

"It's not that. I'm feeling…I don't know…. It's hard to put into words. Just something about this place is making me tense, and I'm ready to jump out of my skin."

Serana looked down at Nero a bit, "could it be whatever is affecting the people on the island?"

"Maybe, I don't feel like picking up a pick axe and working around those stones. In fact…it's just the opposite. I want to get the hell out of here."

"It must be whoever is behind all this trying to pull off some magic mumbo jumbo on you." Serana smiled and got off of Nero, pulling him with her.

"Don't worry so much Nero; things will start making some sense soon."

Nero leaned over and gave Serana a quick kiss, "thanks."

Smiling Serana hurried past Nero and up the rest of the hill, but stopped when she made it to the top and the rough rocky path up to the temple.

"Or things could get more confusing."

Nero walked up besides her, and stared. The path was littered with the bones of dragons.

A lot of dragons.

"Ok that is a lot of dead dragons."

Nero walked up to one of the skeletons, brushing off some of the snow that was covering the skull. He hand traced a deep cut in the bone, a mark a sword had left.

"You remember that feeling I was telling you about Serana. It just got a lot worse."

Nero and Serana continued on along the path. Nero noted that as they got closer to the temple, more and more dragon bones littered the ground. Once they finally reached the large structure Serana could already make out the sounds of workers inside.

"Hey Nero. Do you hear that?"

Nero nodded, "yeah, sounds like we have more people in there working away."

Walking up the stairs Nero then heard something else. Or someone.

"You must fight against what is controlling you! We must leave this place!"

Nero glanced back at Serana, "Sounds like there's someone in there not being controlled."

Nero hurried up the rest of the stairs and into the temple. Inside saw the workers mining away inside, but also the woman he had heard. He watched her move from one person to the next, pleading with them to stop what ever they were doing, "Ysra, can you hear me? You must leave this place!" But it was clear nothing she was doing was working.

Nero started walking down into the center of the temple, followed closely by Serana. The woman looked up at them and moved to meet them.

"You there! What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

Serana sighed, "is everyone here so up tight?" Nero ignored her and turned his attention to the woman, "my name is Nero, and this is Serana. Who are you?

The woman looked unsure if she could trust them. Nero tried to put on his best honest smile, "I don't mean you any harm. I'm here to help if I can."

Though still unsure of the two strangers, the woman had very few options left to her for help, "I am Frea of the Skaal."

Nero nodded, "Pleased to meet you. What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am here to either free my people." Frea paused before adding, "or avenge them."

Serana looked around at all the people, "Save them from what? Do you know what's going on here? Because we sure as hell don't."

Frea shook her head sadly, "I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself."

Nero nodded, "they are acting exactly the same as the people of Raven Rock."

Frea paused to look out at her people before continuing, "My father Stron, the shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible. He is long dead."

Nero frowned at the man's name, "What do you know about Miraak? I've heard the name mentioned around the island, but no one can tell me about him."

"His story is as old as Solstheim itself. He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. He was a priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it"

"Wait a second," Serana interrupted, "A dragon priest tried to over throw the dragons? That's insane."

Nero nodded, "I've fought several of their order. They are powerful, but there is no way a single one could stand against the dragons."

Frea nodded, "as I said, he didn't. The dragons killed him, and destroyed everything he had created."

"Well someone named Miraak tried to have me killed. This temple might have answers."

"Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below."

Serana frowned, "Did you come here by yourself? Isn't that dangerous?"

"There are a few of us left unaffected by this curse. My father, Storn, the shaman, protects them in the village." Frea tapped at an amulet she wore around her neck, "I fashioned an amulet to guard me against whatever has taken hold of the Skaal, but it is the only one of its kind. If I cannot find a way to save them, then there is no hope for my people."

"Alright then, the best chance we have to find any answers is in the temple. Lets get going."

As the three descended into the temple they soon ran across several cultists, but they were easily dispatched. The further they continued down, the more obvious that this was more than just a temple.

Serana frowned as Nero opened another large stone door, "It looks like Miraak was trying to protect himself in here. This place is a fortress."

Frea nodded, "it is said that this was the place that Miraak tried to take power from the dragons. When the dragons found this place, they came in such numbers that they blacken the sky."

"I guess that explains all the dragon bones we saw on our way up here Nero."

Nero nodded, "yeah. But that still doesn't make any sense. A dragon priest gets their power from the dragons. A dragon wouldn't give a priest enough power to turn on them. I wonder what changed. Do you know anything else Frea?"

Frea shook her head, "I do not know what it is Miraak learned that gave him reason to turn on his masters. I hope we will find some answers to what happened so long ago."

Together they continued on, but much to their annoyance each door they found only led them deeper underground. While Nero scouted ahead, Serana and Frea sat down for a quick rest.

Serana gave an exasperated sigh, "I can't believe we haven't made it to the bottom yet."

Frea agreed, "How much deeper can this be? I have been told that Miraak's power was great, but to have built so large a temple..."

Serana groaned as a thought hit her, "I just realized something. Even once we make it to the bottom, we'll have to climb all the way back to the top."

"I truly wish you hadn't said that."Frea said with a frown. After a bit she turned to Serana, "may I ask a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

Frea leaned forward as she spoke, "you are a vampire correct?"

Serana stiffened, "how'd you know?"

Frea gave her an amused look, "it's kind of obvious don't you think?"

"You'd be surprised. Do you have point you'd like to make?"

"I just find you odd. You do not act like a vampire."

Serana sighed as she leaned back against the wall, "and how do vampires act?"

"Come out only at night. Drink blood. Terrorize villages. Keeps thralls for food and other pleasures. Yet you were walking around in the middle of the day, and seem genuinely concerned for the welfare of this lands people. You also travel with a mortal who is not enthralled by you."

Smirking Serana said, "So I'm the exact opposite of everything you thought how a vampire should act. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yet why do you stay as one?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem to take great pride in the fact you are able to act outside of how vampires are perceived, but you still are one? If you don't wish to be seen as one, why remain as one? There are ways to cure oneself of vampirism."

Serana frowned, but didn't have a chance to reply before Nero called up for them. Quickly Serana left the room behind, with Frea following shortly after her. Entering into a large chamber Serana stepped over several dead draugr to find Nero crouched down examining a wall that had dragon runes on it.

"You call us after you kill all the monsters?"

Nero stood up, "I've dealt with hundreds of these guys. There wasn't any need to get you."

Frea soon entered the chamber as well, though her eye soon fell onto the large dragon skeleton that hung from the ceiling, "to display the remains of a dragon in such a manner as this...It is no wonder the dragons razed his temple to the ground. Seeing the remains hung up like trophies must have enraged them to no end."

Nero frowned up at it, "yeah this alone would be enough make the dragons want him dead. Makes you wonder what he did to try to over throw them, that made them send an army to kill him. Come on, I found a stair way just ahead, I think we're almost to the bottom of this place."

Walking down, Nero was proved right as the came into a small room that had a single podium in the middle.

And a black book that rested on top of it.

Frea stiffened as she looked at it, "This book... it seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... not. It may be what we seek."

Nero sheathed his swords and walked over to the podium where the book sat. Serana stayed behind but eyed it carefully as Nero approached, "it's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

Nero glanced back at Serana, "Serana do me a favor? Never say something like that again."

Serana smirked, "Why? Its not like I said, what could possibly go wrong?"

Nero grumbled a few choice words before turning back to the podium, and the black book that lay on top of it. After a few moments of hesitation he gently lifted it up and opened it.

"What does the book say?" Asked Frea.

Nero flipped through a few pages with a frown, "I don't understand the language…but I swear I've seen this type before."

Nero flipped through a couple more pages when he felt a sudden chill in his hands.

Coming from the book.

Nero gave a startled yelp and tried to drop the book, but before he could, black tendrils reached out from the pages and ensnared him. A bright flash blinded him and he felt the ground fall out from under him.

When the light faded, Nero felt solid ground underneath his feet again. Looking around he found that he was somewhere…else.

The world was dark, with green torches giving the world a soft eerie glow. The ground was covered in paper and books and as far as he could see, there were pillars rising into the sky covered in scattered books and parchments. Nero could tell immediately he was in a plain of oblivion.

This soon however became the least of his worries. Nero soon felt a presence behind him. A very powerful presence.

"The time will come soon when…What!?"

And it was clear that whoever was behind Nero had just noticed him as well.

Nero quickly pulled his sword out and twisted around, just in time to deflect a bolt of lightning from the lone man. The man lowered his hand and Nero could tell that even behind his mask, he was glaring at him.

"Who are you to dare set foot here?"

Nero frowned, "The names Nero."

The man lowered his hands to his side before he spoke, "Ah…and you are Dragonborn as well. Yes I can feel it."

Nero didn't like how being Dragonborn seemed to amuse the man, "I gave you my name. Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "I am Miraak. And you young Dovahkiin are trespassing."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Stupid tests and design project keeping me from working on my story…Ok that and the fact Ni No Kuni, Metal Gear Rising and DC Online have kept me busy. So I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Next time is the first duel between Nero and Miraak! No just getting zapped and sent back like in the game. You all get a big old fight!

There are a few things I'd like to bring up that have been brought to my attention.

1. Some people are not overly happy that I've made it so Serana can't have kids. The reason for this is simply I never saw any mention in Skyrim or any of the other Elder Scrolls games that said vampires **could** have kids. So with that and from several other sources from other games, movies and TV shows dealing with vampires I decided that as long as Serana is a vampire, she isn't having kids. Now, I am not overly well versed in Elder Scroll lore and canon so I may have missed something but even so, I don't plan on changing anything. This is not to say that Serana and Nero will never have kids of their own, but that's a whole other arc and story….heck that might be several arcs.

2. Another thing brought up is the use of mods. I should point out I have the 360 version of Skyrim so I don't use mods. I don't even really know a lot about any of the Skyrim mods other than the space core one. If you remember way back when I said I was going to try a pure comedy arc, it was going to deal with that, except instead of the space core, I was going to have Wheatley be the one to fall out of the sky. But anyway, I may look into a few mods for new spell ideas. No promises though.

3. Also I am well aware that Hearthfire houses are kind of lame, so I tried to hint that the house Nero is building at Lakeview Manor was going to be a much bigger building than in the game. It's going to be more like a castle than a house. Obviously I didn't do as good of a job pointing that out. Sorry about that.

4. I've gotten some messages from people saying they were not overly pleased with my Dark Silver arc. I am sorry if the arc was not what you were either hoping for, or just a let down over all. That arc was a kind of a test for me to see if I could tell a longer story and finish it. I've tried writing other stories before that were long, and I always had trouble with them. While I am personally happy with Dark Silver for what it is, I can see how it is weaker than my other arcs. Stretching out a story seemed to highlight the fact that I'm not a super author. I will try and do better with the Dragonborn arc and all future arcs that I will write.

Yikes that was a little long winded, sorry about that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, and I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can. And remember, please leave a review and if you see any grammar errors, let me know so I can correct them.

Characters

Frea: a Skaal shaman living in the Skaal Village on Solstheim. A new companion to join you on your quests in the Dragonborn DLC.


	26. Dragonborn 4

Dragonborn 4

Serana gave a startled cry when the dark tendrils shot out from the black book and ensnared Nero. She lept forward to try and rip the book away, but to her surprise she fell right through Nero and tumbled onto the floor.

Looking up Serana stared wide eyed at Nero. He was still in the same position he had been just as the black tendrils had grabbed him, only now she could see right through him.

Frea moved over and slowly tried to place her hand on Nero's shoulder, only to have her hand phase right through.

"By the All-Maker. What kind of magic is this?"

Serana stood up and walked in front of Nero, "What have you gotten yourself into Nero?"

-Oblivion-

"I am Miraak. And you young Dovahkiin are trespassing."

This was the only warning Nero got before Miraak launched himself at him. Nero quickly brought his sword up just in time to block Miraak strike as he hit the flat of his blade with his fist. Nero was shocked by the power behind the punch and felt himself get driven back even with his feet planted.

Skidding to a stop, Nero pulled his other sword out and went on the offensive, swinging both blades down hard. Miraak though turned side ways so that, one swords passed harmlessly in front of him, and the other behind.

Nero immediately realized that Miraak had the perfect chance to strike him, so he quickly tried to step back. He wasn't fast enough and Miraak delivered a hard uppercut right into Nero's jaw. The punch was strong enough to lift him off his feet and tumble over onto the ground on his back.

Miraak attacked again cupping his hands together to bring them down on Nero's chest. Nero quickly crossed his swords in front of himself to catch the blow. With Miraak standing over him, Nero brought his feet up and kicked Miraak in the gut forcing him back and giving Nero a chance to get back up.

Miraak charged again but Nero wasn't going to have it, "VEN GAR NOS!"

A cyclone of wind slammed into Miraak launching him back several feet.

Nero readied himself for another attack but Miraak didn't come after him. Instead he was pacing around Nero. Nero kept his weapons held at the ready and slowly turned along with Miraak so the other man could attack him from behind.

"Ah, so that is the power that killed Alduin."

Nero narrowed his eyes at Miraak in a dark glare. He wasn't surprised that Miraak knew he had defeated Alduin. Even Durnehviir while trapped in the Soul Cairn had known. What put Nero on edge was that while everyone else, dragons included, spoke of the achievement with great respect, Miraak sounded more amused by it than anything else.

Which was not a good sign as far as Nero was concerned.

"Well done Dovahkinn. Very well done. Though, I could have killed him myself back when I still walked the earth. Hakon and the rest, they wanted to use me to deal with Alduin. I chose otherwise."

"Bullshit."

Miraak laughed. A laugh filled with more arrogance and pride than Nero thought possible for a man to have.

"You have no idea, do you little Dovahkiin."

Nero dug his heels into the ground, getting ready to attack Miraak.

"You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield."

Nero blinked, wondering what Miraak had meant. It almost sounded like he was a…

"MUL QAH DIIV!"

…Dragonborn!

Miraak was enveloped in an ethereal set of dragon armor, but Nero didn't have time to guess at what else the shout did. Faster than he could counter Miraak attacked, smashing his fist right into Nero's face. A fountain of blood sprayed from Nero's broken nose as he stumbled back, in a daze. But Miraak didn't let up delivering blows to Nero's gut and chest that cracked his armor, and in some places shattered it.

Nero tried to get a defense up, or even put some distance between himself and Miraak, but the attack was to fast and violent for him to do anything. He couldn't even take in a breath to use his thu'um as not only was the wind completely knocked out of him, but several of his ribs were severely broken.

Miraak moved to Nero's side and raised hit foot up, before driving right into the side of Nero's knee, shattering the socket. Nero fell to the ground, his leg no longer able to hold his weight. Even on the ground however, Nero didn't give up.

With his left arm, Nero swung his sword at Miraak's stomach, hoping to gut him. His attack was stopped short as Miraak caught Nero's hand. Grabbing Nero's arm, just at the elbow, Miraak twisted and snapped Nero's arm. Then with a viscous kick to Nero's chin, Miraak sent him tumbling across the ground.

Nero lay on the ground trying desperately to get up. His face was so bruised that one of his eyes was completely swollen shut. The other only let him see a sliver of what was in front of him. And what he saw was Miraak advancing towards him.

Reaching out, Nero summoned all the magic he could. The ground underneath Miraak exploded in a fountain of molten lava and ash, as Nero caused a volcanic eruption with his magic.

The fountain of molten rock suddenly cooled and turned to stone before it was shattered sending chunks everywhere. In the center was Miraak, completely unharmed.

"Shit."

Miraak soon stood over Nero looking down on him. Raising his foot up, he stomped on Nero chest, breaking any of his ribs that might have still been in one piece.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine."

Around him, Nero finally noticed that several strange creatures had emerged from the shadows. At the same time he also heard the familiar sound of a dragon flapping its wings as it slowed itself down to land.

"I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple and I can return home."

Taking his foot off of Nero's chest, Miraak turned and walked away, towards the dragon that had landed behind him. Miraak glanced at the strange creatures and spoke, "send him back where he came from. He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

Nero couldn't do anything as he watched Miraak mount his dragon and fly away. Nor stop the creatures as they surrounded him and began casting him out of oblivion.

-Miraak's Temple-

Frea frowned as again Serana paced in front of her. Ever since Nero had been taken by the black book, she had been pacing around the entire room, and it was beginning to drive her nuts.

"Must you keep doing that?"

Serana shot Frea look, before she continued pacing around the room.

"This isn't helping Nero you know. You are only putting yourself under more stress."

"I'll tell you what. When the man you love is suddenly grabbed by some demonic black book and turned into a transparent statue, you can tell me how to deal with it."

Before Frea could say anything else though, she noticed that the tendrils wrapped around Nero began to shift and unwind. And that Nero was slowly becoming less transparent.

"Serana look!"

Serana turned and finally noticed the change.

"Finally, it's about time you…got…oh gods!"

Slowly though as Nero started to come back, it was becoming clear he wasn't coming back the same as he had left. When the tendrils had let go completely, Nero had finally returned. And both women could see just how hurt he was.

As he began to fall to the floor, Serana ran up and caught him.

"Oh gods Nero. Nero, answer me!"

Coughing Nero opened his one good eye to look up at Serana. Giving her a smile, a difficult feat with a broken jaw, he tried to speak, but it came out as a forceful wheeze "hey…how you doing?"

Serana sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears, "hey yourself. You look like shit."

Frea looked between the two, "if we can get him back to my village, we can get him medical treatment."

Nero slowly shook his head, as he began to cast a restoration spell on himself, "I'll be fine….just give me a second."

It took Nero nearly an hour of casting restoration spells and drinking several health potions before he had healed himself. After he had finished, Nero sat against a wall with Serana by his side, where she had been the entire time. When Frea was sure Nero had recovered, she finally asked the question that both she and Serana wanted to know.

"What happened to you Nero?"

Nero frowned as he spoke, "I met Miraak."

Serana blinked in surprise, "wait you mean the dead Miraak?"

Even Frea was shocked by this, "the dragon priest Miraak?"

"He isn't dead, and he isn't just a dragon priest."

"What do you mean," asked Serana.

"He's a Dragonborn."

Frea stood in shocked silence while Serana's eyes went wide, "WHAT!? You mean he's the same as you?"

Nero nodded, "yeah…he's just a lot more powerful."

Serana couldn't believe this, "but wait you killed Alduin. You beat my father when you were almost half dead. You ended the civil war in Skyrim."

"Yeah, and he still beat the shit out of me. I think the only reason he didn't kill me was that he thought it was beneath him."

"Wait," Frea interrupted, "you're the Dragonborn? The one who defeated the World-Eater?"

"Yeah."

"Incredible."

Serana frowned, "So what do we do now?"

Nero looked over at the fallen black book before he spoke, "I need to learn more about Miraak. Maybe find some clue so I can beat him."

Frea nodded in agreement, "My father should be able to help. His knowledge of Solstheim's history and lore is far greater than mine."

"Alright," Nero began, "that sounds like a plan…I guess we'll have to make our way back up then."

Serana and Frea looked at each other, which caused Nero to frown, "What?"

"Well," Serana started to say, "We found a passage out of here."

Nero groaned, "Let me guess, it's a short passage that doesn't have any traps or guards."

Frea shrugged, "pretty much."

With a sigh, Nero stood up, "we have got to start finding these things faster."

Before they left though, Serana pointed at the black book, lying on the ground, "what do we do with that thing?"

Nero walked over and picked it up, "Right now this is the only way we have to reaching Miraak. Until we have a better option, we'll keep it."

While it was clear that neither Serana or Frea were thrilled with the idea, they didn't say anything.

The three made their way out of the temple through the passage, which Nero noted took a much shorter amount of time than it took going down. Once outside Frea began to lead them to her village. After a short while she pointed out at a pillar of green light in the distance, "you see that light? That comes from the wind stone, where my people work against their will."

Serana placed a comforting hand on Frea's shoulder, "don't worry, we'll find a way to free them."

Frea smiled, "I thank you both. Now, the village is just ahead."

Nero could just make out the houses of the village, "Frea, are there people still at the village not under Miraak's control?"

Frea nodded, "Yes, My father, Storn, has used his magic to raise a barrier around it, protecting the few of us left. Unfortunately many of our people were not in the village when he put the barrier up."

Entering the village, Nero couldn't shake the eerie feeling he had. A village of this size should have people walking about it. Children should be running around playing. The silence of this village was just wrong. As they made it to the center of the village, they found three elder villagers sitting around each other chanting. In their circle, a small vortex spiraled into the sky covering the village.

The barrier Nero guessed. It was impressive, but he could tell that it was weakening

Frea, seeing her father, ran ahead of the others, "father! There is yet hope!"

Storn, Nero guessed, stopped his chanting and looked up at his daughter, "Frea, what news do you bring? Have you found a way to free our people?"

Frea sadly shook her head, but then motion to both Serana and Nero, "no but I have brought people who may yet help us.

Nero nodded at the elder, "Hello sir, my name is Nero, and this is Serana." Serana bowed respectively.

Frea continued, "Father, Nero has confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people."

Storn bowed his head, "I feared that it would be so."

"But how is this possible father? After all this time, how can he be alive?"

"I fear there is too much we do not know."

Frea looked over at Nero, "please Nero, tell my father what has happened, and what you saw."

Storn glanced up at Nero, and Nero could see just how tired the old man looked. Keeping his people safe must be draining him greatly. "I've seen Miraak my self. I fought him even."

Storn was alarmed by this, "really, how?"

Nero pulled out the black book, "I read this book in Miraak's temple and went somewhere. The next thing I know I'm face to face with Miraak."

Storn nodded slowly, "the legends speak of that place. A terrible battle was fought at the temple. The dragons burned it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true…it means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now he has returned."

Stopping Storn looked Nero over slowly, "If you could go to this place...are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?

"I am."

"Then perhaps you are connected with him. The old tales say that he too was Dragonborn. Perhaps the All-Maker has had a hand in bringing the two of you together."

Serana finally spoke up, "Is there anything you can tell us about Miraak?"

"Much of what was known has been lost to the ages," Storn began. "He was Dragonborn, yet he served the dragons. He was skilled and very powerful. Then he learned of a great power and turned against them, becoming something they feared."

"Do you know what he learned?" Ask Nero

Storn nodded, "the stories say that long ago at Saering's Watch, Miraak learned a word of power. A word that even the dragons dared not use."

"What word? What did it do?"

Storn frowned, "I do not know for sure, but I feel that this word is connected to what is happening to the Stones around our home."

Frea looked from her father to Nero, "Please Nero. Find what ever this word is and use it to free my people from the corrupted wind stone."

Nero looked over the empty village, to Serana who offered him a confident smile, then back to Frea and her father, "which way is it to Saering's Watch."

* * *

Authors Notes:

So yeah…lets just get the elephant in the room out of the way first. So apparently in Elder Scrolls Oblivion there is a character named Agronak gro-Malog. Who is half orc and half vampire…oh boy. I have Oblivion but I never did the quest dealing with him. So this makes him a Dhampir, something I had never heard of until a review from Mr. Anderson mentioned it. Thanks for the review and bringing it up by the way.

**However** even with this new information…I'm still keeping it so Serana can't have kids for the following reasons…

1. Agronak is the child of a male vampire and mortal woman, which coincides with the wiki page about Dhampirs. However for Serana and Nero it's flipped, with Nero being mortal and Serana being the vampire.

2. Oblivion vampires and Skyrim vampires are not the same. In Oblivion you get infected with Porphyric Hemophilia. In Skyrim you get infected with Sanguinare Vampiris. Lord Lovidicus, Agronak's father was infected with Porphyric Hemophilia.

3. Serana is a completely different kind of vampire altogether. She became pure blood vampire through a ritual. Even Harkon comments on this when he changes you into a vampire lord if you are already a vampire._ You contracted a disease, perhaps, but you are no true vampire. Accept my gift and I promise that you will learn the difference._

4. Even when Serana is "cured", she still exhibits signs of vampirism. She still complains about the sun light. She hasn't gotten any weaker. And her eyes still glow. Which makes me think the "cure" could only do so much for her since she's a pure blood. Which kind of goes into point 3. Please note this might or might not be a plot point later on wink, wink.

Also I got a few PM's and reviews from some people saying that they weren't flaming me when they mentioned they hadn't overly enjoyed Dark Silver. You don't have to worry about that. In fact I encourage any and all criticism and advice from my readers. If you think you have an idea to help with the stories or see something you don't like please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm not going to get my feelings hurt from any of that.

And just to keep you all up to date on what future plans I have in store for this little fic, I have two new arcs planned. **Past Sins**, which will deal with Nero's past, something I've hinted at a few times and, **Wedding Bells and Drums of War**, which will be Nero and Serana's wedding arc. Since I can't really decide which one to do first, I'm going to let you, the readers, decide! So post which arc you want in the reviews and PMs!

I've also started a new story centered around Gaius from the One Last Great Adventure arc called; **The Hero of Kvatch Chronicles**. Once you finish with this chapter, why don't you go over and give it a quick read. Hooray for shameless self promotion!

So yeah, a big thanks to everyone who told me about Agronak. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Please leave a review and if you see any grammar errors please let me know.

Characters:

Storn Crag-Strider is the Skaal Village's shaman and Frea's father. Storn is met when returning to the village with Frea. The Dragonborn tells him of the vision at the Temple of Miraak. Storn's fears had come to pass, and he sends the Dragonborn to Saering's Watch, to find a Dragon Shout Miraak learned long ago.

Dragon Language:

MUL QAH DIIV = Strength Armor Wyrm (_Once a day, take on the mighty aspect of a dragon, delivering colossal blows, with__ an armored hide, and more powerful shouts.) _


	27. Dragonborn 5

Dragonborn 5

Nero side stepped a heavy axe that was swung by a draugr deathlord before with a quick swing of his swords, split the deathlord into three separate pieces. Turning around Nero watched Serana pick up one of the many draugrs and throw it over the side of the cliff. It always amused him when Serana displayed her incredible strength. To her side, Frea was spinning around, swinging her two axes into the back of several draugrs necks.

Nero smirked, "Hey Serana, remember the good old days?'

Serana through another draugr before looking over at Nero, "what good old days?"

"When these bastards stayed underground of course."

Serana laughed, "makes you think about the kind of lives we live, when that's considered the good days."

Frea looked at the two, "is the flirting normal?"

Nero lopped of the head of the last deathlord before answering, "yeah pretty much. You should hear her when it's just the two of us. She's a real nymphomaniac."

Serana felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, "NERO!"

Frea eyed the couple before sighing, "It must be a Skyrim thing."

With a sly grin Nero began to make his way up the steps to the word wall. Already he could feel and hear the power of a word echoing around him. However when he was only a few feet away, an all too familiar roar ripped through the clouds above.

Frea looked up in alarm, "what was that!?"

Before either Nero or Serana could answer, the all too familiar dark shape of a dragon flew out of the clouds and right toward the trio. As Serana and Frea jumped off the side of the steps to get out of the way of the dragons path, Nero stood firm with both swords held high and at the ready.

When Serana had turned to see where Nero had landed, since she had assumed he would jump as well, she could only watch in terrified fascination as he readied himself for the dragon. The last time she had seen him face a dragon were the two on the frozen lake several months ago. Back then he had been severely weakened after she had been forced to drink a great deal of his blood. During that fight, he had moved around franticly, and after a great deal of effort he had finally bought the two down.

Now though, he was acting very different. And she doubted it was just because he was facing down a single dragon. At this moment he was at perfect health. And that clearly made one hell of a difference.

The dragon was getting closer but Nero wasn't moving. Then just as the dragon was an arms reach away from Nero, he moved to the side, and jammed his swords into its mouth. The dragon's momentum helped the swords cut through the side of its mouth and down its neck before the blades exited at the dragons shoulder. Screeching in agony the dragon tumbled into the ground leaving a trail of destruction before coming to a stop in a gigantic heap.

Frea's jaw was practically on the ground, and Serana could understand why. There were times when Nero could be down right terrifying. Once they were sure the dragon was dead, the two began to approach Nero though, a frown was beginning to form on his face.

"Nero? What's wrong?" Ask Serana.

Nero however ignored her and walked over to the dragon. Slowly the beast was beginning to burn away, and as it did Nero's frown deepened.

"Nero?"

"I don't feel anything. Why can't I feel it?"

Serana walked over to Nero, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I kill a dragon, I absorb its soul. But I don't feel it happening now. I don't understand what's going on."

Frea's sudden gasp from behind them caught Serana's attention. The voice that followed got Nero's.

"I'm afraid I'll be taking this soul Dovahkiin."

Nero on pure instinct ripped one of his swords free of it sheath as he turned around and threw it right towards the voice. The sword harmlessly passed through the ethereal image of Miraak, who gave a chuckle when it imbedded itself into the ground behind him.

Serana glared at the masked man, while Frea slowly backed away from him. Miraak's condescending voice, had an odd tone of amusement as he spoke, "A good throw boy. If I had actually been here, that might have been slightly dangerous."

Even as he spoke a whirlwind of light swept around him before being absorbed into his body.

"Ah much better. It's been some time since my last meal. Thank you for preparing it for me."

"So, this ass hole is Miraak?" Serana bared her fangs as she spoke though Miraak didn't seem too bothered by her.

Frea stepped forward to face the man responsible for the enslavement of her people, "what ever it is that you are planning, you will fail monster. My people will be freed."

"Amusing. You think the petty magic your people wield can keep you safe? Soon I will return, and your kind will either kneel, or die. It is that simple."

Nero stepped forward till he was nose to mask with Miraak, "that is not going to happen. I am going to stop you."

Nero could practically see the smirk through Miraak's mask, "Strong words coming from the whelp I left broken on the ground but a few hours ago. But I suppose the son of Gnaeus wouldn't know when to quit."

Nero snarled, "what did you just say?"

Miraak crossed his arms, "Knowledge is power boy. And I am very powerful. Of course your family and I and very much alike in that understanding."

When Nero spoke again, Serana felt a shiver run down her spine. Never had she heard him sound so angry. The fact that she had just heard the name of Nero's father hadn't even registered.

"Don't compare me to the likes of you. And don't you EVER compare me to that monster."

Miraak waved off Nero's anger, "come now, you know as well as I that you thrive for knowledge. For power. Why else would you be here, following in my footsteps. You see, I've been learning about you Nero. And I've learned that you and I are very much alike."

"You don't know a damned thing about me."

As Miraak began to fade away he left with one last twist of the knife, "Then tell me. If you don't value knowledge and power like I do, then why did you read his book of flesh?"

Then he was gone, leaving the three alone. Serana looked over at Nero and flinched back when she looked at him. Nero was seething. His face was flushed, with the jagged scars along his face practically glowing blood red. His teeth were grinding against each other to the point that Serana thought they would crack.

Never had she seen Nero like this, and it scared her.

"N-Nero?" Slowly she reached out to him, but he brushed her aside and made his way up to the word wall.

Both women watched Nero ascend the steps to the word wall. Frea glanced over at Serana, "what just happened?"

"I don't know."

"What did Miraak mean about him and Nero being alike?"

"I don't know."

"What about that thing about Nero's father. And that book of flesh?"

Serana whirled on Frea, her own worry, anger and fear finally bubbling over.

"I DON'T KNOW DAMNIT! Stop asking me about this shit. You know what, why didn't you or your father warn us that Miraak could just pop into our world and steal dragon souls!"

Frea was stunned at first before she returned Serana's anger with her own, "Are you insane? How could I, or my father, have possibly known that Miraak could project himself into our world!? And don't bare those fangs at me vampire."

"That's enough, both of you."

Both women looked up as Nero descended back down the steps, "We don't have time to bicker. Frea please lead us back to the wind stone, I think I can start helping your people now."

Nero voice was off putting to the two.

Calm

Cold

Covering a fury that could scare away the dragons themselves. Frea not wanting to bring that fury back to the surface immediately began to lead them back.

Serana followed after Nero as they made their way towards stone. Frea kept leading the way, a quickness to her step as she tried to stay a few steps away from Nero.

Most of the journey back had been made in silence, which gave Serana's fears and worry plenty of time to eat away at her. The memory of Nero collapsing into her arms, a hairs breath away from death, was still seared into her mind. And while she had told Frea that Nero would be able to save her people, privately, she could not shake the fear that clutched at her soul, and heart.

And now after meeting Miraak her self, and seeing the effect he was able to have on Nero, her worry was intensified ten fold. Serana had seen Nero in many different emotional stages.

Happy

Sad

Serious

Lustful

Angry

But never had she seen him like this.

This was hate, fury, rage. And worst of all, fear.

Miraak had Nero scared. And that simple fact terrified her.

A part of her, a small but very vocal part, was so tempted to pull Nero away from this damned island and tell these people to solve their own damned problems and leave Nero out of it.

She would never do such a thing, but after everything that had happened in the past few hours, the temptation was there.

Serana was still lost in her thoughts when she almost bumped into Nero, who had stopped at some point ahead of her. She half expected him to snap at her, but instead of the anger she was expecting, there was worry. Worry for her.

"Are you ok Serana?"

"Wh-what? Yeah I'm fine."

Nero clearly didn't believe her, "You sure?"

"Yeah sure." Serana frowned as she spoke. 'Gods, I sound like a little girl who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar,' Serana thought.

She watched as Nero reached up and pulled her hood back over her head. Serana blinked as she realized that at some point, her hood had fallen down exposing her to the mid day sun.

Before she could think up of something else to say, Nero gently cupped Serana's chin in his hand, and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have let you see that. And I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm so sorry."

Serana leaned forward so that her forehead was pressed against Nero's, "I'm worried about you Nero. This Miraak worries me. He got into your head back at the wall. I've never seen anyone do that to you. He could kill you Nero. And he knows things about you Nero…he could use that-"

Nero kissed her again, silencing her. Puling back he gave her a warm smile.

"You worry too much Serana. We'll save these people and everything will be ok. Besides what kind of man would I be if I died two weeks before our wedding?"

With a sigh and a small smile Serana slowly pushed her self back, "You'd be a real jerk. Now come on, I think we're making Frea uncomfortable."

Nero turned and found that Frea had at some point decided that the sky was incredibly interesting, giving Nero and Serana some privacy.

"Frea," Nero began, "I owe you an apology as well. You asked me to help save your people, and you didn't deserve to have to deal with that back there."

Frea nodded, though it was clear she was still a little uneasy with Nero, "it's alright. Come on, the wind stone is just over this bend."

Nero quickly followed after Frea, with Serana close behind. Soon they found themselves in front of the giant wind stone. Around it, many of Frea's fellow villagers were working around it, building a structure to help corrupt the stone.

Frea turned to Nero, "please Nero, if you have a way to free them, please do it."

With a small nod, Nero walked up to the stone before taking a deep breath.

"GOL!"

The effect was immediate and surprisingly explosive. The structure began to vibrate violently and cracks began to form with beams of light shining through. Soon the entire structure began to glow before it exploded into dust.

When Nero turned around to Serana and Frea, he was covered in a thick layer of dust and looking rather flummoxed. Both woman couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh gods you look ridiculous Nero."

Frea continued to snicker before she began to notice the villagers. No longer were they working but walking around, trying to understand where they were.

One, a young woman finally noticed Frea, "Frea, is that you?"

"Ysra, you're alright!"

Frea ran over and embraced the other woman in joy. Soon others from the village found themselves in similar embraces.

However their celebration was cut short as a rumble shook the ground under the wind stone. Nero drew his swords as people began to scramble away from the cracks forming in the ground.

"Frea, Serana, get these people away from here."

As the two hurried to lead the people away, several tendrils shot up through the ground, sending chunks of dirt and stone raining down all around Nero, who now found himself looking up at a the tall bipedal creature.

"Nothings ever easy, is it? 'Nero deadpanned to himself, just as he saw the creature's neck begin to swell. As a spew of black acidic bile sprayed from its mouth, Nero lept to the side. The spray splashed on the ground covering the area, with some of it hitting Nero's armor. Immediately the black bile began eating away at the bone plates on his side and chest. Reaching up, Nero ripped the sections off before the acid reached his skin.

Running forward, Nero dove behind the monster and swung down at the back of its knee's. The thing fell, brining its head down to Nero's level. Brining his swords up, Nero swung down and inot the back of its neck, cutting its head clean off.

Black blood gushed out of its stump of a neck, whish Nero took extra care to avoid, not wanting to see it the blood was acidic as well.

Sheathing his swords, Nero walked over to where Frea and Serana had moved the villagers. All of whom were cheering at the sight of the dead creature.

"Frea, once we get these people back home, I'm going to need your help finding the other stones."

Frea looked over at the now purified wind stone then back at Nero, "of course. My people are not the only ones enslaved by Miraak's control. We must free them all."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Welp looks like the votes are coming in, and they are in favor of Past Sins! Also a big apology for the delay, but some stuff has been going on in real life that I have to take care of. Like college and more college. I'm really ready to be done with college. Also to be honest, the whole purifying the stones quest was really boring so I might just skip over the next stones.

Also one of the things that disappointed me about the Dragonborn DLC was that you only really see Miraak once before you have your big battle with him. Sure he'll pop in and steal a dragon soul every once in a while, but there is never any real confrontation. I would have loved it if during his little pop in's you could have actual conversations with the guy. Heck in the first meeting his dialog changes if you've killed Alduin or not. It would have been cool if he commented on other things you had done in other missions more. Like he was learning about you and using your past mistakes to taunt you throughout the DLC. And lets face it, it wouldn't be that hard for him to learn about you from where he is held. I'm pretty sure there are a couple of books about the Dragonborn in that realm.

Characters:

Ysra: a villager from the Skaal Village.

Dragon Language:

Gol = Earth part of the Bend Will shout


	28. Dragonborn 6

Dragonborn 6

In a small hut, Nero watched as the roaring fire caused shadows to flicker across the ceiling. He, and the others had returned earlier that night from purifying the stones. All except the tree stone, that was now heavily fortified. Frea had been ready to charge in but Serana noticed that the mind controlled workers now seemed ready to attack if they got to close. And Nero didn't want to risk hurting anyone trying to get to the last stone.

Deciding that they had done all that they could for the day, Storn offered Nero and Serana the use of one of their huts for the night. Before turning in, one of the blacksmiths had noticed the disrepair that Nero's armor was in. After taking on more of those acid spitting monster, many of the bone plates were now missing, or melted. The blacksmith had offered to fix it, and while Nero was skeptical, he ended up handing it over.

So now Nero lay on a simple bed of straw and fur, looking up at the dancing shadows, and trying not to let what Miraak said earlier get to him. Throughout the day he had tried to put on a smile so not to worry Serana but he had been in a state of constant turmoil, and today's events didn't help alleviate these feelings at all…

Absently Nero lifted his right hand up with the palm facing away. Once, his hand wore only the Ring of Hircine, now though each finger and thumb had a ring on it…

_After purifying a third stone, Nero and the others found themselves in a cavern surrounded by, as Serana called them, cavemen. The group was dressed in a mismatch of furs, but more importantly they had daggers and axes drawn on them. Frea had her axes at the ready and Serana already had a ice spell forming in her hand. Nero however frowned as slight breeze blew through and he caught the scent of the others._

_The others must have caught his scent as well, since several lowered their weapons and gave Nero a curious look. A tall woman took a step forward before sniffing the air again._

"_You stranger, you have the blood of Hircine?"_

_Serana looked at Nero, then at the group surrounding them before realization set in, "they're werewolves. Well that's just great."_

_Nero raised his hands, "we don't mean any harm. We're just passing through."_

_The woman gave Nero another look before her gaze fell on Serana and Frea, but before she could speak, an older man over to her and silenced her with a simple look. _

_The man turned to the trio, "I am Majni, Alpha of the Frostmoon Pack. These are strange days. Creatures of ash rise from the ground. Pirate and farmer work together to build things with purposes that only the gods could know. And now a fellow wolf comes to our den leading such a strange pack."_

_Frea blinked before looking over at Nero, "wolf?"_

"_Yeah…I might have forgotten to mention this, but I'm a werewolf." _

"_Oh…"_

_Serana smirked before adding, "that's the reason everywhere we go you kept smelling wet dog."_

_Frea eyed the werewolves, "I had heard that a pack of werewolves were seen around this part of Solstheim."_

_Majni nodded, "You have heard correct Skaal. And we are not the man eaters that some fear us as." Turning to the rest of his people Majni spoke, "Lower you weapons, I do not think they are here to fight."_

_Slowly the members of the pack put their weapons away, while Nero and the other did the same. Majni led the trio to their camp fire so that they could sit and talk._

"_So tell me stranger, who are you? And why have you ventured so far from the villages and towns?" _

"_My name is Nero, and I'm trying to help the people of Solstheim. You said it yourself, there are many strange things happening here."_

_Majni seemed almost amused, "and how can one werewolf, a vampire, and skaal solve that which haunts this land?"_

_Nero smirked, "I have certain…talents for solving problems."_

"_Do you now…"Majni leaned forward, "I admit you do seem to have power. I doubt just anyone would have the honor of wearing Hircine's ring."_

_Nero frowned absently turning the ring around so that the wolf faced inward. Majni smiled, "fear not, I have no wish to take the ring from you. In fact…I would like to offer you something." _

_Nero watched as curiously as the old man pulled a small pouch from his coat. He then handed the pouch to Nero who opened it and poured four rings from it into his hand. Rings that felt eerily similar to his own._

"_What are these?"_

"_Gifts from Hircine that this pack has guarded from many years. Each of these rings will grant their wearer great power."_

_Serana frowned, "then why are you not using them?"_

"_We are the guards. We were not meant to use them."_

_Nero absently picked up a ring with a red gem in its center, "but why give them to me?"_

_Majni sighed, "I could say that as the wearer of Hircines ring, they are yours by right, but that is not true. Honestly they have caused nothing pain for my people. Many have tried to take them. The last was a brute of a werebear and his pack. I am just happy that after his last attempt he left this land, and his pack has all but fallen apart."_

_Serana and Nero looked at each other quickly, before Nero spoke, "Ursus?"_

_Majni looked alarmed, "you know that monster?"_

"_Killed him myself."_

_Majin leaned back and laughed, "tell me, how did the bastard die?"_

_Nero grimaced at the memory, "…not well." _

"_Good enough for me. Please take these gifts then as a thank you. Or for whatever reason you want. If you do plan on solving whatever haunts our shores, you'll need all the power you can get."_

...Power

With all five rings Nero could feel new power running through him even while he was human. When he had put the rings on and felt that rush of new power for the first time, it had excited him. And almost immediately Nero felt guilt rush through himself.

Now though as he stared up at his hand, he knew he couldn't take them off. Like the old alpha had said, he needed all the power he could get.

_You thrive for knowledge. For Power._

By keeping the rings, he was proving that everything Miraak had said was right. And he hated himself because of it.

Outside Serana watched as the blacksmiths hammered away at Nero's armor trying to fix it. Besides her she could see Frea walking over to sit besides her. Sitting down, Frea offered her a large flask of mead which Serana took with a smile.

Frea soot another drink before speaking, "I'm surprised you aren't with Nero in bed. You must be tired after traveling in the sun for so long."

"Nero needed some time alone to think."

"Do you mean he is still troubled by Miraaks words? He seemed to be over it."

Serana huffed out a scornful sigh, "my future husband likes to pretend that he's ok and that everything is fine so that no one has to worry about him."

"Still…there is a similarity. Both men are Dragonborn, and both…" Frea stopped when she noticed the cold stare from Serana. When Serana spoke, she didn't yell, but kept her voice just above a whisper.

"Let me be clear. Nero is nothing like Miraak. Nero uses is power to help people. If he was anything like Miraak, he wouldn't even be here. Are we clear?"

Frea felt a shiver run down her spine from the look Serana gave her.

"Crystal."

"Good."

The two sat silently, each drinking their mead before Frea spoke again, "why does Nero doubt himself then?"

"If I had to guess," Serana began, "it has something to do when Miraak mentioned Nero's father."

"Gnaeus? I think that was the name. What was the man like?"

Serana slumped forward and let out a long sigh, "I have no idea."

Frea raised an eyebrow at that, "truly? You know nothing about Nero's father?"

"Or anything about his past for that matter. Nero…doesn't like to talk about his childhood."

"Oh…I had assumed you two had known each other for some time given how you act around each other."

"It hasn't even been a year since he found me in that old tomb."

Frea blinked, not sure if what she had just heard was a joke or not, "he found you in a tomb?"

Serana smiled, "yep. My gallant knight found me and woke me from an eternal slumber."

"With a kiss?"

Serana laughed, "With a spike through his hand."

Frea just looked confused which amused Serana greatly, "it's complicated. But after that we've been together ever since."

"Yet he hasn't told you about himself?"

"…Nero is a strange man. He'll throw himself into another persons problems without a second thought, but whenever something happens that's personal to him, he very rarely wants any help."

"Why? Does he wish for death?"

Serana shook her head, "He doesn't want to die. But he won't just stand by while others are in danger. From the little he's told me, and from asking his other friends…something bad happened either to him, or he witnessed something."

"So…he works to prevent any harm that may befall others because of something that happened when he was a child?"

"That's what I think at least."

Frea sat and thought about what Serana had told her before she came to a conclusion, "so he's driven by guilt then?"

Serana finished her drink before standing up and handing the empty mug back to Frea, "if it was simply guilt then I don't think he'd have survived for so long on his own." Serana looked over to the hut where Nero was, "Let me give you some advice Frea. Don't try and figure out Nero. That man is way too complicated. Believe me I've tried and it's given me nothing but headaches. Just know that he's here to help, and will do everything he can to save you and your home."

"And yet you want to marry him when you don't understand or know anything about his past?"

Serana smiled before walking off to Nero's hut, "I don't have to understand him, to love him."

Back in the hut, Nero bit back a sneer before he rolled out of the bed and reached for the wine skin on the table only to have it pulled away before he could grab it. Nero blinked before looking up to see Serana holding the wine skin out of his reach.

Serana shook the skin, letting the wine slosh around, "not much left, been enjoying yourself?"

Putting the skin to her lips Serana to a quick sip, before grimacing at the taste, "wow, that's bitter. Why are you even drinking this?"

Nero just shrugged, "it gets the job done."

Serana put the stopper into the top of the skin before tossing it away, "ok, I gave you some time to try and sort yourself out but clearly that hasn't worked."

Nero sighed before trying to smile up at Serana, "I've told you, I'm fine."

Serana didn't say anything for several seconds before she walked over to Nero's bed and sat down next to him. Reaching over she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You know, we've been together for some time now. I know when something is bothering you. And I know when you're lying to me."

Nero tried to look away but felt Serana's hand on his cheek turning him back to face her.

"Nero please, let me help you."

For Serana, Nero was quiet for the longest time. Then slowly Nero leaned forward into Serana. At first she thought he was going to kiss her, since that was one of his ways to try and avoid talking about things with her. But he didn't. Nero let his head rest on Serana's shoulder before whispering, "he's not wrong about me."

"You mean Miraak?"

"Yeah…"

Serana closed her eyes, and tried to take a steadying breath. She wanted to scream at Nero for letting himself to even think he was like Miraak. Instead she simply asked, "why?"

She heard a clink of metal on metal as Nero knocked the rings on his hand together. Opening her eyes she began to understand, "oh…the desire power thing."

"I know the whole thing is stupid, but it is what it is. Plus I haven't had someone throw my father at me like that in a long long time."

Serana let her fingers run down Nero's neck as she considered what to say next.

"Nero let me ask you something."

"Sure…"

"You're unsettled because you're thinking of the similarities between you, Miraak and I guess your father as well. And it has something to with how you and those others gained power?"

Nero let out a long sigh, "pretty much."

Serana gently pushed Nero up so she could look him in the eye, "then ask your self why."

"What?"

Serana shook her head slowly, "no, no what, who, where, when, or how. Just ask yourself why. Why did those other two want power and why do you want it."

Serana watched as Nero sat besides her in silent thought. Every once in a while she would see a twitch in his brow, or see him bit his lip as he sat and went over what she had said. It was only after she saw the ghost of a smile form on his lips did she relax.

"Thanks"

Serana wrapped her arms around Nero and pulled him down into the bed with her, "go to sleep Nero. And next time don't let yourself get into a mood like this again. Cause I swear I'll beat the stuffing out of you."

The next morning Nero found his repaired armor waiting for him at the blacksmiths. The strange blue crystal stalhrim had been used to replace the damaged or missing bone plates. After inspecting the repairs and finding that they were done well, Nero thanked the blacksmith and put his armor back on. Afterward Nero found Serana, Frea and her father Storn sitting around a fire in the center of the village.

Storn looked up at Nero, motioning to a place for him to sit, "I believe I have new you may want to hear Nero."

"Oh what kind?"

"I have studied the black book you found and while I may not know what it truly is, there is one on this island that I belive does know. The Dark Elf Wizard Neloth."

Nero frowned, "that name sounds familiar…"

Serana nodded, "we met him already. He was the one studying the people that were under Miraaks control back in Raven Rock."

"Oh…yeah that guy."

Storn continued, "Some time ago, he came to us asking about the black books. I believe he knows a great deal about them."

Frea frowned, "perhaps too much…"

Nero looked skeptical, "how can you be sure he knows anything about them?"

"Because he had one with him when he came here."

Serana glared at Storn, "why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Frea was clearly not happy with the tone Serana had taken with her father, but Storn was unaffected, "I had not had a chance to examine the book Nero had brought with him in great length. It was only after that I came to realize that the book Neloth had and the other were very close to the same thing. Dark and not of the All-maker."

"Alright then," Nero began, "where can we find this wizard?"

Frea spoke, "I know where he lives. I'll take us there."

"Good."

"Nero," Storn said getting his attention, "I must warn you, the books hold the same dark power that corrupted the stones of this land. It is the same power that Miraak himself now wields. You now walk the same path that Miraak too long ago. From the word of power you now have, to the search for these books. Do not fall like he did."

Serana almost screamed. She had just spent the last night helping Nero get over this very issue, and now Storn was bringing it up all over again. Before she could tell the old man off however Nero spoke up, "I thank you for your concern but, while Miraak used this power and knowledge for his own selfish reasons, I just want it so I can help save the people of this land."

Storn nodded in understanding, "very well Nero. Then may the All-Maker protect you on your quest, and from the dangers the path you now walk will have."

* * *

Authors Notes

FINALS ARE DONE! And grades are in. Yippee! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I really wanted to expand the effect Miraaks words had on Nero. Of course dialog heavy chapters aren't the easiest for me to write but I hope you all liked it anyway. Hopefully now that its summer, I can pick up the pace on the updates. Also I've decided to change some things. Mostly, dealing with the whole Serana not being able to have kids issue. Unless I get a ton of people saying not to change, I'm going to update the first Dragonborn chapter and take out the vampires can't have children part. This won't change the issue of Serana not wanting kids, and such but after reading through some comments I've decided it isn't right to just ignore a piece of Elder Scrolls lore just for my story…or at least this piece of lore anyway. If there are no objections look forward to the updated chapter in a day or so. The description for my story will be updated as well to reflect the change. Like always please leave a review and if you notice any grammar errors please let me know!


	29. Dragonborn 7

Dragonborn 7

Serana couldn't help herself. She knew the situation she and the others were in. A race against time to stop an evil Dragonborn from taking over the world. And yet as she stood in the middle of the dwemer ruin she could stop herself from snickering at the sight before her.

Nero stood in front of her and the others soaking wet, with old mold and kelp hanging off of him.

Nero tried to glare at her but when a clump mold fell off his helmet and landed on the ground with a splat, Serana's snicker turned into a fit of laughter. Even Frea joined her.

Nero reached up and removed the kelp that hung in front of his face with an annoyed growl, "I'm so glad you two find this so amusing."

Nero walked past Serana whose laughter turned into a startled shriek when Nero dropped the large kelp down the back of her neck and into her top.

Walking up a winding ramp, Nero found Neloth standing at the controls for the water pumps.

After finding the wizard, he had agreed to help Nero find a black book he had discovered in a dwemer ruin. Unfortunately the book was locked away and in order to get it, Nero had to explore the ruin and find 4 cubes that controlled the ruins water systems. In the end Nero had been able to get the cubes, but it had required him to swim through the muck filled water of the ruin. Serana and Frea had declined to join him through much of the ordeal so they remained dry and clean.

"Here, this should do it right?"

Neloth practically snatched the cube away so he could examine it further, "yes, yes this should do nicely. With this the locks holding the book will open and then you will be one step closer to understanding what you need to know."

Placing the final cube into its slot, the gears caught and began to rotate. Around them Nero could hear large gears turnings and clicking into place before a loud clank could be heard from the floor above them.

Neloth looked, "I'd say that was the locks holding the book opening up."

Neloth quickly made his way up to the main floor. Nero was about to follow but was stopped when Serana whirled him around and threw some kelp into his face, with a loud splat.

"Ass hole." Serana said before she and Frea followed after Neloth, leaving a chuckling Nero to bring up the rear.

In the main chamber, a stand had risen from the ground, carrying with it the black book they had come searching for. While everyone else walked towards the book, Frea kept her distance. Letting the others pass here by. Neloth looked back at Frea in with a perplexed and somewhat amused look, "what is the matter girl? Didn't you want to find the book as well?"

Frea ignored the 'girl' as best she could as she spoke, arms crossed, "Just because we needed to find this book, does not mean I want to have anything to do with it. It reeks of black magic."

Nero who was now standing besides the podium with the book nodded in his understanding, "it's alright Frea, I'm not trilled about reading this book either. But, at least now we should be a step closer in finding a way to stop Miraak."

Serana mouth turned downward into a deep frown, "wait a second, you mean you plan on actually reading from this thing? I though next we'd find some safe-"

She was cut off when Neloth spoke, and pushed passed her, "wait, wait, wait. What's this about Miraak?"

Nero ignored the rather upset look Serana had at both the situation and the fact she had just been bulled over, to answer Neloths question, "Miraak is using the power he gained from these books to take over the minds of the people here, and bring himself back to or world."

Neloths eyebrows shot up, "really? Who would have guessed the name sake of that temple is the cause. I had assumed otherwise."

Serana tilted her head slightly, "who did you think is responsible for all the shit that's going on?"

"Why Hermaeus Mora of course."

Nero was alarmed by this, "Wait, what does Hermaeus Mora have to do with anything?"

Frea was just as alarmed, and just as scared, "Herma-Mora?"

Neloth shrugged, "Well these 'black books' as you call them are tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora scattered throughout the world. I thought it was obvious, the books do take you to his realm of Apocrypha after all. And I was sure you knew of it when we first met back at Raven Rock. You had the look to you."

Serana gave Neloth an even glance, "we'd never even heard about these books until we came here. The one we found yesterday was the first. What makes you think we had any idea about these books?"

Neloth waved her off, "I was only talking about Nero. He's got the look. I could see it. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience. Strange then, that you claim to never have read one of these tomes."

Frea looked over at Nero, who she could tell was very uncomfortable with the discussion, and slowly asked, "Nero, could what the wizard be talking about, the 'look' he says you have, be connected to what Miraak said? He said you read from some book of flesh."

Immediately Nero turned away from Frea, but she had seen enough to know she was on the mark. Nero had looked ashamed. Serana saw this too, "Nero?"

For a long time, Nero said nothing. He wouldn't even look at the others. Serana walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nero please."

"I've read Hermaeus Mora's Oghma Infinium."

Neloth's mouth gaped, "Have you? The actual Oghma Infinium? That's... I've searched for it myself for many years without success...Well then, you should know better than anyone that Hermaeus Mora is not to be trifled with. But he is subtler than most of the other Daedric Princes, as you would expect of the prince of knowledge and fate. You seem to have escaped the fate of many who find themselves ensnared forever by the lure of his secrets."

Neloth stopped when he noticed the very angry glare he was getting from Serana. Frea looked over at the black book, sitting silently on the podium, "Or... perhaps not."

Serana let her glare shift to Frea who held her palms up, "I'm not saying he's under Herma-Moras control or comparing him to Miraak, but Nero is seeking knowledge the very same knowledge Miraak sought long ago. And if that knowledge came from Herma-Moras then you can't deny the similarities."

Serana was loosing her patience with the two, "so what if Nero's read some damned book." She turned back to Nero, "hey you've had plenty of dealings with the daedra before. Hell you became a champion for few of them, like Azura and Meridia. What makes this any different?"

Neloth seemed impressed, "that is impressive Nero. Very impressive. Though I suppose Serana to answer your question, those two are the few daedra not considered evil, while Hermaeus Mora is more often than not considered one of the 'evil' princes."

Frea let her gaze fall back on the book, "so what do we do now?"

Nero slowly took Serana's hand off his shoulder, "What we came here to do. Nothing has changed. I still need to learn what Miraak gained from these books."

Serana was still nervous about this, "you really want to just read this thing?"

"No, but we don't have anymore time to waste."

Neloth and Serana backed away as Nero picked up the book and opened it. Like before tendrils wrapped around Nero, but this time he was expecting it and was not caught off guard. And like before he soon found himself taken to another realm.

Neloth rubbed his chin, "so that's what it looks like when you read those books. Very interesting."

Frea had turned away when Nero picked up the book. She had not wanted to see the dark power it used to take Nero away. She didn't want to see the unmoving image of a man, left in some twilight of life and death. Everything about these books was wrong, and yet they held the key to saving her people. This path she and her people were making Nero walk could very well lead him to his own damnation, and she couldn't even face him when he took the risk. And it shamed her.

Serana sucked in a shuddering breath before she sat down next to the podium and Nero. Neloth raised an eyebrow at this, "you intend to just sit and wait for him to return? This could take some time you know."

"I'm immortal Neloth. I've got nothing but time."

Neloth just shrugged, "well we mortals don't have that luxury. You may wait. I want to explore this ruin a little more. What of you Skaal girl?"

Frea gave the wizard a withering look, but Neloth just shrugged it off.

A sudden boom coming from outside the main door to the ruin however got all three of their attentions.

Frea looked over at the door, "what was that?"

BOOM

Another boom, but this time not from outside the door, but from it.

Neloth frowned, "it must be some raiders or pirates trying to get in. They try from time to time. They must have brought some black powered to try and blow up the door."

Serana by now had stood up, "they done this before?"

"Yes, but it never works. You need a cube to open these doors and we have them all."

BOOM

BOOM

After the second boom, a large crack split the large doors, with several appearing around the large door frames. Before either two woman could ask Neloth about the cracks, a loud roar echoed into the main chamber. A roar Serana knew all too well.

"That's a dragon." Her voice held a cold note to it.

Neloth look both surprised and a little intrigued, "A dragon here? Interesting."

Another boom and the crack in the door got much larger. Frea pulled both her axes out, but was clearly not in any hurry for the dragon to break through, "why is a dragon here?"

Serana and Neloth glanced at each other before she glared back at the door, teeth bared in a snarl, "the very moment we get this book and Nero reads it, we get attacked by a dragon. That's not a coincidence."

Neloth agreed, "Miraak must not want Nero to learn or use whatever is in that book. So he must have sent the beast."

Frea gulped, "So…do we have a plan?"

Serana snarl was turning feral, "we kill it."

It was at that moment the doors finally exploded into shards of metal and stone, and the dragon reached its head into the room, breathing fire and death.

- Apocrypha –

Nero frowned as he made his way up the long path. Along the way he had run into several monsters but for the most part, he had been unopposed in this world. Most of the creatures seem more interested in simply moving the books from one place to another, or taking them away, when Nero had tried to read a few.

Now reaching the end of the path, Nero found what he guessed he had been looking for. At the end of the path stood a podium with a black book, exactly the same as the one back in the ruin. As he walked up to it though he heard a voice that sent chills down his spin, and caused his blood to boil at the same time.

"Well done, my champion. Your journey towards enlightenment has finally led you here, to my realm, as I knew it would."

Before him the air of the world twisted and melted as several eyes and tendrils seemed to ooze into existence. In the center a great eye opened and stared directly at Nero. Nero didn't flinch as he glared back, "I don't serve you Hermaeus Mora. Do not call me your champion."

Nero didn't like how amused Hermaeus Mora sounded as he spoke, "You will serve me, willing or not. All who seek after the secrets of the world are my servants. You have entered my realm. You have sought out the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained. You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. A seeker of knowledge and power."

Nero seethed, "I came here to learn what he learned, but I don't need your help to get it."

"All that he knows he learned from me. You could spend a hundred lifetimes searching my library, and you will never find what you seek."

Nero looked around, and knew that the daedra was right. There was just too much here, too many books and scrolls to look through.

"Here is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the will of mortals to your purpose. But this is not enough. Miraak knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and he was rewarded. I can grant you the same power that he wields, but all knowledge has its price."

Nero swore under his breath, there was always a price.

-The Dwemer ruin –

Frea screamed as she was tossed across the ground by the dragon's tail. She landed near the edge of the large stone balcony outside the main door to the ruin.

Before the dragon could do anything else Neloth called down a hail of ice and lighting onto its head gaining its attention. The dragon snarled at the Wizard and screamed a jet of fire at him. Neloth jumped to the side, only just avoiding the flames. Unfortunately his leap had been on pure survival instinct, and he didn't look where he was jumping to. Which was off the side of the balcony and into the cold water below. While not a far jump, it would still take the wizard time to make it back up to be of any help. However while the dragon was distracted with attacking the wizard, Serana jumped onto its neck. Gripping the scales in one hand, she pulled her dagger out and began repeatedly stabbing him in the neck.

The dragon roared in anger, then with a hard swing, whipped its head around and slammed it into the nearest wall. Along with Serana.

While the dragon was unhurt by this, Serana tumbled to the ground, coughing up blood. To her side she could see Frea struggling to get up. Like her, Frea must have several broken bones. And with Neloth trying to make it back up, no one was left to stop the dragon from reaching Nero.

Serana was becoming desperate, and in that moment of desperation she began to do something that she swore she'd never do ever again.

-Apocrypha-

Nero frown deepened as he glared up at the monster Hermaeus Mora, "Tell me, why do I even need this word of power? I've learned several here, while exploring this island. What makes this one so important?"

Hermaeus Mora chuckled, "You have two parts of the word and with it you can bend the very earth itself to your will and now the will of the mortals themselves. But Miraak can bend the will of dragons with his voice. Without this power, you cannot face him. So say I, Hermaeus Mora, master of the Tides of fate."

Now it made sense to Nero. This word of power was what brought the wrath of the dragons onto Miraak. No dragon would tolerate the risk of their very will being bent to any man. But something still bothered him, "Why are you willing to help me defeat Miraak? Isn't he your disciple?"

"He has served me long and well, this is true. But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely. But it will also set him free from my direct control. It is time to replace him."

Nero blinked. Hermaeus Mora almost sounded worried. Could Miraak be a threat to the daedra prince?

"So what's your price for the final Word of Power?" Nero hated this. He really, really hated this.

"Knowledge for knowledge. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."

"WHAT!?"

-Dwemer Ruin-

Serana could feel her body changing. From her back she could feel her wings forming. Her skin turned grey, as the muscles underneath tightened. Talons replaced her fingers and she could feel her body stretching as she grew taller.

Even before being sealed in her tomb Serana hated her vampire lord transformation. The feeling she felt during the transformation was more than a little unsettling. But it was the form itself that unnerved her most of all. Looking at herself she could only see the monster. Perhaps it was the last remnants of her humanity screaming at her. But after her first transformation she never again used it.

That is until today. Love and desperation can be a hell of an incentive to overcome past demons.

Serana felt herself levitate off the ground and she began to call upon her power. With a shrill shriek, her body dissolved into a cloud of mist and bats, which quickly followed after the dragon that was now entering the large room of the ruin.

The dragon was only a few feet from the still form of Nero when Serana reappeared in front of him. The dragon roared in annoyance, but in that moment Serana attack. Her hands glowed red from her blood magic and with the dragons jaws still open in its roar as she unleashed a blast right into its mouth.

Teeth and gore exploded from the dragons mouth as it stumbled back, stunned. Serana though didn't let up. She continued to blast the dragon with her blood magic, ripping off large sections of its hide, and covering the floor and walls with its blood. But Serana didn't stop. She was driven to keep Nero safe. In her mind she kept repeating the same phrase over and over.

You will not touch him.

Blast after blast she pushed the dragon back.

Blast after blast, more flesh and hide were ripped from the dragon.

Blast after blast, more blood covered the ground.

Then when the dragon reached the edge of the great stone balcony, Serana reached out with her telekinetic grip and with a hard twist, snapped the dragon's neck. She held the dragon steady for a few moments before letting it fall to the ground, dead.

For the longest few seconds, not a sound was made. Then Serana took in a deep breath and let herself slowly exhale it. Then she relaxed her wings and landed back on the blood soaked ground. Looking around she soon found Frea sitting several feet away from the dead dragon.

"Serana?"

Serana took a few steps towards Frea but stopped when she saw the Skaal tense at her approach. Looking down at herself, Serana had a pretty good idea what made Frea so uncomfortable. Not only did she look the part of a monster, but she was covered in blood. Serana tried to smile, but she doubted she really could in this form.

"Sorry Frea, I guess I'm not the most pleasant thing to look at."

Frea tried to smile too, but a combination of broken bones and the unsettling site of the dead dragon and Serana made it hard, "I didn't know vampires could…um transform like that."

It was Neloth who answered, as he had just made it back to the top in time to witness the dragon's violent end, "only a pure blooded vampire can, Skaal girl. And there are not many of them around anymore. I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me run a few experiments on you? Its so rare to see a pure blood."

A cold glare from Serana answered his question.

Frea looked at Serana for a second, "is this permanent?"

"No its not, I just don't have very much practice with this transformation power. Just give it a second and I'll be back to my-!"

An explosion of fire and light cut Serana off as the dragon began to burn away, and in the center of the light stood the form of Miraak as he absorbed the dragon's soul.

"Such a shame, really. If I had known that Nero kept such a monster in his company, I would have never sent this poor beast to such a slaughter."

Miraak's voice dripped with sarcasm, which infuriated Serana, "you really care for nothing but yourself."

Miraak turned as Serana walked over to stare Miraak down. The two glared at each other, but neither Vampire Lord not Dragonborn flinch.

"He's going to win. Nero has faced more dangerous monsters than you and he's always won. Pretty soon you'll be dead, just like the rest."

Miraak chuckled even as he began to fade away, "My, my, what Nero must do to inspire such loyalty and love. But how can you trust someone with a past like his? After the massacre of Portus Delphini I don't see how anyone would trust Nero."

Serana snarled, "Do you really think your mind games are going to work with me? Go to hell."

With one last chuckle Miraak spoke, "tell Nero I'll be waiting for him." And then he disappeared, leaving the three alone once again.

-Apocrypha-

"What do you want with the Skaal?"

Hermaeus Mora, giant eye narrowed, "For too long, the Skaal have kept their knowledge from me. I will no longer tolerate this. You will send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine. After I have my secrets, you will have the last word."

Nero felt a cold pit forming in his stomach, "What makes you think the Skaal will give you what you want?"

"Miraak would have found a way to bring me what I want. So will you if you wish to surpass him."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Bring me what I want, and I will give you what you want."

Then as Hermaeus Mora began to fade away, Nero felt himself being sent back to his world.

-Dwemer Ruin-

When Nero returned he immediately noticed that things were not as he had left them. The ruin's entrance was destroyed and the whole room was covered in blood. And Serana, Frea and Neloth were no where to be seen. Alarmed, Nero ran outside and found the skeletal remains of a dragon, along with Neloth and Frea. The former was busy healing the Skaal warrior.

"What the hell happened?"

Frea looked up in alarm, "Nero, you're back!" With Neloth's help Frea stood up to greet him. Both were nearly bowled over when Serana, now back in her normal form, rushed over and wrapped Nero in a giant bear hug.

"Serana what happened here?"

"Miraak sent a dragon to try and stop you."

Nero held Serana close, "I'm sorry."

The two stayed in each others embrace but Neloth not wanting to wait any longer, immediately began to ask Nero questions, "What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books."

Serana frowned, "Can you give us a second here?"

Nero sighed before he let Serana go, much to her displeasure, "no, it's ok. I don't think we have much time left anyway."

Nero took a breath, "I talked to Hermaeus Mora."

Neloth rubbed his chin, "You're still acting surprisingly sane, too. What did he have to say?"

Frea noticed the unhappy look that crossed Nero's face, "what's wrong?"

"He taught me the second part to the shout I learned at Saering's Watch."

"The first part let you control the earth, what does the second part do?" asked Serana.

"It lets me control people. Like Miraak is doing." The others could tell that Nero wasn't exactly pleased with the idea that he could take over the will of other people like the other Dragonborn could.

Serana frowned for a second, "I'm guessing there's another part to the shout, but Herma-Mora didn't give it to you."

Neloth added, "It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora to allow anyone to gain such knowledge without exacting a price."

Nero nodded, "You're right. He did have a price for it… and Frea I'm sorry."

"What? What does Herma-Mora want?" Frea asked.

"He wants the 'secrets of the Skaal' in exchange for teaching me the third word. And he wants your father to give them to him

* * *

Authors Notes:

Been asked a few times about what interactions Nero has had with the Dark Brotherhood, and the Thieves Guild. Nero is not a member of either group. He destroyed the Dark Brotherhood after he was contacted by them, and as for the thieves guild, while not a member, he does know of them and has had dealings….but that's another story. This was an interesting chapter to write since it delves into the area of 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. Which is something I've tried to really play with in the Dragonborn arc, and which I didn't think was touched on enough in the game. Also it was fun to have Serana transform and give a reason why she doesn't in the game or in any of my other arcs.

Also hurray for more hints about Nero's past. Portus Delphini and Nero's father Gnaeus are going to be key parts of the Past Sins arc after this one is done.

By popular demand I'm keeping the first Dragonborn chapter as is.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. There should only be about two or so more left to go. And as always, please leave a review and if you spot any grammar errors let me know. Just because English is my first language doesn't mean I know how to use it.


	30. Dragonborn 8

Dragonborn 8

After splitting with Neloth, Frea Serana and Nero had made their way back to the Skaal village. The three now sat around a camp fire in the village with Storn, who was listening to Nero as he told him of the price Hermaeus Mora wanted in exchange for the last word of power.

"I see, old Herma-Mora himself. He is the source of Miraak's power. Oh course it would be him."

Serana looked over at the old shaman, "I take it the Skaal and Hermaeus have a history?"

Frea answered, "Our people's history is filled with tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving him our secrets."

"And," Storn began, "he says the only way he will teach you is if I give him our secrets."

Nero nodded solemnly, "that's correct."

Storn rubbed his brow for a moment, "So it falls to me then. I must face our ancient enemy and give to him what he has sought for so long."

"Father, there must be another way."

"No child. Remember the Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As the shaman of my people, it is my duty to guard these secrets…but I must also know when the time comes for me to give them up. Nero, give me the book."

Frea leapt up in alarm, "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life."

Standing Storn turned to his daughter, "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me."

Nero walked over to Storn, and as he handed him the book spoke so that only Storn could hear him, "He'll kill you. You've kept knowledge from him. The thing he values most of all, and you kept that from him."

Storn met Nero's gaze, "We both know there is no other way. Why else would you have come here unless there were no other options."

Nero said nothing, because he knew the old man was right.

Storn took the book and held it up, "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me."

Frea stood besides her father, "I stand beside you, father, as always."

And with that Storn opened the black book.

The book soon pulled away from Storn's hands and floated in front of him. Then black tendrils shot out, impaling him. Serana and Frea stood horrified at the scene before them.

"FATHER!"

"Gods!"

Frea tried to run towards her father but Serana grabbed her and pulled her back. Then the air above the book changed and Hermaeus Mora appeared before them.

"At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me."

Frea screamed at Nero "Do something! Please!"

Storn looked towards his daughter, "Be…strong…Frea," Then turning back to the Daedra prince, "…and you…keep your…promise…"

Hermaeus Mora's eyes turned to Nero, who stood silently apart from the others. "I keep my promises. Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak."

Nero closed his eyes when he felt the power enter him. Only opening them when he heard the soft thump of Storn's body hitting the snow after the tendrils had released him.

As Hermaeus Mora began to vanish he spoke one last time, "I wonder, will you be a worthy opponent for Miraak or his successor."

And then he was gone.

Frea freed herself from Serana's grip and ran towards her father. Around them, people of the village began to gather, horrified at what had just happened.

"Father! Father please answer me." Frea cradled Storn's body close to her, "Oh father… "

"Frea," Nero began, "I'm so sorry…"

Frea didn't look up at Nero when she spoke, "Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Kill Miraak. Kill him."

Nero bent down and picked up the book. Before he could open it though, Serana put her hands over his, "I'm coming with you."

Nero shook his head, "no."

Serana's grip on Nero's hands tightened, "Nero…"

"Serana listen, you can't go with me. Miraak has powers you can't protect yourself against. Please Serana, don't push this. You can't come with me. Not this time."

Slowly, Serana loosened her grip on Nero's hands. Then reaching up, Serana cupped Nero's cheeks pulled him into a kiss.

"Come back to me."

"Always."

Then as Serana let go and stepped back, Nero opened the black book and was taken to Apocrypha.

-Apocrypha-

After fighting his way through the temple, Nero now found himself in an open area, surrounded by open water. Up ahead Nero could see the tower where Miraak was, but he couldn't see a way to get there.

"Damn it," Nero swore. Looking around, he began to think he'd have to start back tracking. Before he started back though, he noticed a large stone with dragon writing flowing over it like water.

Frowning, Nero walked over to it and began to read the writing. As he did he heard the distinct roar of a dragon over head. Looking up, Nero formed a plan to get to the tower. As the dragon flew down, Nero took in a deep breath, "GOL HAH DOV!"

Nero's shout hit the dragon and had an immediate effect. The dragon pulled up and landed several feet away from Nero, with its head bowed.

"Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery. I am Sahrotaar."

'And just like that, I have complete control of the dragons mind', thought Nero. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"I need you to take me to Miraak."

"Very well master. Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak."

Getting on the dragons back, Nero watched as the ground shrunk away with each beat of the dragon's wings. The flight was not long, and soon, the top of the tower was in sight.

Even before Sahrotaar landed Nero could see Miraak waiting in the center of the tower. He stood motionless, watching the two slowly come in to land. Two more dragons circled above them, roaring down.

"Beware," Sahrotaar growled, "Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here."

Nero frowned, "I know."

When at last the two landed Miraak looked to the dragon and with a slight tilt of his head remarked, "Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?"

Nero could feel his control over the dragon lifting but he was not concerned about it. He had guessed his control wouldn't last that long. There was no telling how long Miraak had kept him and the other dragons under his power.

Above him Nero could hear the two other dragons slowing as they landed on the arches that surrounded the temple top. They roared at Nero, but Miraak raised a hand to quiet them, "No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first."

As Miraak walked around the small spring that sat in the center of the temple, Nero moved to keep it between them, so that both now circled the small pool of black liquid.

Nero could practically hear the smirk from behind Miraak's mask as he spoke, "And so the First Dragonborn meets the last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended."

"I don't give a damn what Hermaeus Mora intends."

"Nor do I Nero. But he is a fickle master, as you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. Now you and I stand here, both at the peaks of our power, but you will die all the same. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again."

Miraak laughed at Nero's surprised face, "What you didn't think about that? We are men, but born with the soul of a dragon. Why should we be above the same fate that falls to them when they are killed by a Dragonborn?"

"That's not going to happen. I'm going to stop you here and now."

"Then let us see Nero. Which one of us do the tides of fate support?"

Miraak leapt over the center pool hands outreached sending bolts of lightning right towards Nero. Nero immediately lifted his hands up and created a barrier to block the lightning storm. The bolts bounced off the barrier, and began striking the surrounding temple. Stone exploded around them, but Miraak kept pushing forward till his hands were only a few inches away from Nero's barrier. The lighting continued to build up between the two, with bolts racking the sky above them, and scorching the ground below.

Nero grimaced at the execration he needed to push back against Miraak spell. Miraak began to condense his lighting spell into a single point. Nero did the same thing with his barrier too, to continue to block Miraak's spell, till nothing but raw concentrated magic built up between them.

Suddenly the magical force built up between the two overwhelmed both of them and exploded, sending both to the far ends of the temple floor. Nero tumbled end over end till his back hit one of the temple arcs. Dazed, Nero looked up to see Miraak up on his feet, and rushing right back towards him. Nero quickly sucked in a lungful of air, "WULD NAH KEST!"

Nero's voice carried him right towards Miraak at high speed. Nero tackled Miraak right into another arc, sending a huge spider web of cracks through the stone.

As Nero reached back to begin pummeling Miraak, both let loose a scream of power.

"SU GRAH DUN!"

"TIID KLO UL!"

Nero's punches moved at speeds faster than a man could track, but Miraak had slowed down time so that now he could keep up with Nero. With each punch Miraak lifted a forearm or hand to deflect every blow that Nero threw. Miraak pushed forward, through Nero's attack and with both fists pressed together, slammed them right into Nero's chest, shattering his chest plate and pushing Nero back and causing him to cough up blood. Miraak unleashed a haymaker into the side of Nero's head, crushing his helm, and ripping it off.

Nero reached out and plucked it out of the air. Miraak swung again, aiming right for Nero's face. Nero raised the helm up so that the opening caught Miraak's hand. Nero quickly rolled away leaving Miraak to shake his hand to try to dislodge the helm from his fist. After a few shakes Miraak noticed the smirk on Nero's face. Miraak looked down at the helm and finally notice the arcane sigils glowing in the bone and crystal armor.

"You cleaver bastar-!"

The helm exploded in a deafening explosion of fire and thunder, cutting Miraak off. Nero took several steps back from the plume of smoke. Nero took a deep shuddering breath, before spitting out a glob of blood.

The sound of slow clapping, coming from the smoke brought his attention back. As the smoke cleared, Miraak stood, clapping his hands together. His right arm, which had been caught, was no longer covered in a sleeve. The skin around his hand was burned and blackened, while the arm had several deep lacerations from the shrapnel.

"I'll admit, that is a new one. Do you normally rig your armor to explode?"

Nero felt a dark smirk form, "what can I say, I don't like people touching my stuff."

"Let me ask Nero. When you agreed to the terms Hermaeus Mora had for the last word of power. What did you feel knowing you were sending a man to his death to acquire it?"

Nero said nothing in response to Miraak's taunt.

"The people looked to you as a savior, and instead you take their leader from them. I can only imagine what that poor girl must be thinking. But you shouldn't worry about them. Soon they won't feel anything."

"What?"

"Do you really think I'd let a group of people that stood against me live? While you and I battle here, my disciples march for their village. Now the Skaal stand alone, their hero gone in another realm."

Miraak could see that his words were making Nero angry, but when the man smiled, Miraak tilt his head to the side in wonder.

"They aren't alone Miraak. All you've done is lead you're people into a slaughter."

"You mean the vampire? I think you over estimate your little whore."

"And you under estimate her. Or do you not remember the dragon you sent. Oh and one other thing. WULD!"

Nero closed the distance and catching Miraak off guard, elbowed him in the face, and cracking Miraak's mask.

"Don't call my future wife a whore."

Miraak chuckled as he reached behind gripped the handle to his sword that hung at his back. Looking at it, Nero could tell it was not of his world and must have been crafted in Apocrypha. The blade reflected the light of the world like water, and the hilt twisted and writhed like the many tendrils that covered this land.

Nero reached to his sides and pulled both his swords free. The enchantments burned bright with an inner fire.

Both Dragonborns stood against each other, blades drawn. Above the three dragons roared their approval.

-Skaal Village-

Serana sat watching as Frea prepared Storn for his burial by wrapping him in heavy cloth and skins. The two had moved the old man's body inside and away from the gathering crowd. After wrapping the last of the animal skins over the cloth, Frea sat head bowed.

"Why did this happen?"

Serana wasn't sure if Frea was asking her, or the All-Maker.

"Your father knew he had to do this to save his people. He was very brave Frea."

Frea turned to look at Serana, fresh tears still running down her cheeks, "did Nero know this would happen? Did he know he was killing my father with his request?"

Serana felt her answer stick in her throat.

Frea turned away, Serana's silence her answer.

"I…I know Nero didn't want this. But he is responsible just the same."

"Frea, Nero has done everything he could do to save you, your people and everyone else on this island. If there had been any other choice, he would have taken it."

Head bowed, Frea asked, "How am I supposed to accept that the only way to save ourselves was for my father to die. That no matter what I did, or could have done, this was the only way."

A knock on the door saved Serana from having to try and answer Frea. Getting up Serana answered the door.

"Please leave. Frea needs time to grieve…" Serana then noticed the young man at the door seemed frightened, "what is it?"

"Masked men are making their way towards the village. We believe they are followers of Miraak."

Serana swore, "How many?"

"Some thirty men. Some of the others think they emptied Miraak's temple."

"Do you have any warriors or hunters to help defend the village?"

The young man nodded, "only one or two. Most of our more experienced ones are still under Miraak's control. Though we do not think they are with the masked men."

Serana looked back inside to Frea, who was still sitting by her father, "Frea, your people need to right now."

Frea though did not move. Serana frowned but did not press her. Turning back she began to give her orders, "I want you and the other to get the children and make for Raven Rock. I'll head towards the mask men and hold them off."

"But…you want us to just abandon our homes?"

"You are out numbered, and you have more woman and children here than fighters. If they are coming from the temple you should be able to make it if you go now."

When the man didn't move, Serana grabbed him by his shirt and was about to yell at him, but Frea spoke up, "She's right. We don't have enough people to defend our village and our people."

The young man nodded and was off. Serana looked back as Frea stood up and began to arm herself.

"Frea, shouldn't you be going with the others?"

Frea turned and Serana saw that her grief had been replaced with cold fury, "Serana, there are three people I hold responsible for what's happened to my father. This is my chance to get some revenge against one of them."

Serana watched as Frea picked up several axes and sheathed them into her belt.

"I'll never be able to kill Hermaeus Mora. And Nero…has done what he can. And while I will hold him responsible...I do not blame him. But these people follow Miraak…and while Nero is killing him, I can still kill his followers."

Frea then brushed past Serana and began to head in the direction of the disciples while around her, the other Skaal's hurried to begin to travel towards Raven Rock. Serana soon hurried after her, hoping that things were going better for Nero than things here.

-Apocrypha-

Nero attacked first, stabbing forward with his left sword, which Miraak stepped to the side to avoid. Nero then swung with his right, but Miraak deflected it away with his sword.

Miraak swung down onto Nero's head, but Nero crossed his swords to block him. Nero pushed both swords to the right, along with Miraak's. Taking advantage of the opening, Nero kicked Miraak in the stomach forcing him back. Nero tried to push his attack, but Miraak summoned a staff into his left hand and pointed it right at Nero's face.

Multiple tendrils shot from the staff, which Nero was only just able to avoid, by ducking down. This though gave Miraak his chance to attack. He swung his staff, the tendrils snapping like a whip just missing Nero. His sword sliced into Nero's unprotected chest. The cuts were not deep enough to kill, but enough to draw a great deal of blood.

Miraak though did take his share of hits. Both of Nero's swords left several burn marks and cuts but neither could deliver any kind of serious injury. Nero then crossed his swords and trapped Miraaks staff against the ground.

"SU!"

With the added speed, Nero stomped on the staff, breaking it in two. Miraak swung the broken staff up, striking Nero in the chin, knocking him back. As Nero stumbled backwards, Miraak capitalized and sliced at Nero's face.

"ARHH!"

Nero screamed and after dropping one of his swords, clutched at his face. Blood poured through Nero's fingers, from the deep cut that ran cheek to check and through his nose. Just missing his eyes.

"That must hurt. Do you need a moment?"

Miraak walked over and kicked the sword Nero had dropped off the side of the temple.

"What's wrong? Nothing to say."

Slowly, Nero lowered his hand, "you want me to talk? Fine."

Nero took a deep breath. Miraak seeing what Nero was doing followed suit.

The dragons could sense the power building from the two Dragonborn, and took flight to escape the raw power the two were about to unleash.

Together the two let loose a shout of raw power.

"FUS RU DAH!"

-Outskirts of the Skaal Village-

Frea screamed as she hacked one of her axes into the collar of a disciple, before splitting his head with another. Putting her foot into the dead mans chest, she yanked out both axes, sending blood and gore spraying onto the already stained snow in the process.

Serana ducked as a disciple swung at her with a large sword. The large sword sunk into the ground, forcing the man to work to get it out. As another man tried to stab at her with a knife, Serana grabbed his arm and forced him into the stuck disciple. The knife buried itself into the man's side, but before either could react to this, Serana racked both men with bolts of lightning till they were reduced to ash.

Altogether, Serana and Frea had halved the disciple's numbers, yet the remaining ones were not letting up.

Reaching out Serana began to cast another spell, reanimating several corpses so that they reached out and grabbed hold onto the legs of some of the disciples. Distracted, they didn't see Frea rush them.

She threw one axe into one mans neck, while she disembowel another, leaving the axe imbedded to the fallen mans gut. Pulling out two new axes from her belt she parried an attack away as a female disciple swung a mace at her. She pushed the woman away just in time for Serana to reach out and set her ablaze. The woman screams quickly died as she fell to the ground. The tongues of fire sizzling as they met snow.

Serana leapt forward so that she landed in between two other men. She quickly snapped one's neck and sunk her dagger into the other chest. Twisting it before yanking it out. Turning she set a large ice spike right into the back of the head of the last remaining disciple, who fell to the ground with a thud.

Frea whirled around looking for her next victim only to find the ground covered in the corpses of all the attackers. Letting her arms fall to her sides, Frea worked to slow her breath.

Serana walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Frea? It's done."

"…Yeah. Let's go back to the village."

-Apocrypha-

The power of their combined thu'ums met, and the top of the temple exploded.

Nero tumbled down with the raining stone, falling quickly towards the ground far below. To his side he could see Miraak grabbing hold of the serpent dragon and flying away. Then Nero fell into the cloud of dust from the falling tower.

Nero knew the ground was fast approaching and in that moment he got an idea. He just hoped that it would work here. And in time.

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

Around him black flame erupted as the undead dragon formed beneath him. With a roar Durnehviir came into existence and Nero grabbed hold onto his back just as he pulled up just skimming the great ocean. With a hard flap of his wings, Durnehviir landed on a small pillar sticking up from the water.

"Ah Qahnaarin, what is this realm that you summon me? And…you are injured?"

"I'm fine. And this is Apocrypha."

The great dragon turned his head slightly to look back at Nero, "the realm of Hermaeus Mora? What purpose are you here Qahnaarin?"

"Do you know of a man named Miraak?"

Durnehviir growled at the name, "the great traitor? The oath breaker?"

"That's him. He and three of his dragons are right above us through that dust cloud."

Durnehviir gazed up and tried to peer through the heavy cloud of black dust, "how is he still alive? I was one of the many dov that burned him and his temple to the ground."

Nero wiped blood from his face, "he escaped here. Now he's trying to get back, and he wants to use my soul to do it."

"With the power of you soul added to his, he could conquer every dragon in Taazokaan."

"I know," and with a feral smirk Nero asked, "So what do you say. Want to help me kill the bastard?"

Above the dust cloud Miraak, on top of Sahrotaar, tried to peer through the black dust. To his sides Kruziikrel and Relonikiv hovered as they too tried to see through the cloud.

"He must be dead," growled Kruziikrel.

Relonikiv agreed, "no Jul could survive that fall."

Miraak glanced over at the other two dragons, "he is Dovahkiin. And I have yet to absorb his soul. Until I do, he is not-"

Miraak did not have a chance to finish since with a deafening roar Durnehviir shot through the dust and snapped his jaws around the neck of Relonikiv and with a hard twist, snapped the dragon's neck. As Durnehviir let the dragon fall dead, Nero attacked Kruziikrel, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

Kruziikrel fell to the ground, no longer able to fly from the power of Nero's shout, and Durnehviir dived after him. Like a bird of prey, Durnehviir reached out with his claws and dug them into the back of the other dragon, then threw him into the side of what remained of the tower with great force. With a sickening crack the dragon almost splattered against the hard stone, before falling dead into the black ocean.

Nero watched as from the ocean the dragon's souls were taken upward towards Miraak.

Sahrotaar quickly ripped through the dust cloud in a fast dive, intent to rip Nero and Durnehviir apart.

"Fly Durnehviir!"

Durnehviir roared as he climbed higher through the air, Sahrotaar following right behind him. Soon Durnehviir turned and with claws at the ready met Sahrotaar in a collision that almost threw Nero from his back.

The two dragons tumbled through the air, ripping and tearing at each other. Their thu'ums roared with fire and ice.

Nero tried to find an opening to attack Miraak but there was none. Quickly though, the ocean was getting closer but, Nero could see a small island not far off. Nero tried to tell Durnehviir to head toward it, but he could not over the load roars of the two dragons.

Fortunately either Sahrotaar or Durnehviir saw the land as they fell towards it. In a horrible crash the two hit the ocean and skipped several yards into the land. Nero and Durnehviir were both thrown to the far side of the small flat island.

Coughing up blood, Nero slowly rose to his feet, while Durnehviir stayed down. Nero could already see black flames beginning to envelop him.

"Qahnaarin I fear I am being called back to the Soul Cairn."

Nero laid his hand on one of Durnehviir's large horns, "don't worry fahdon. Rest, and I'll finish the bastard off."

"Ha ha ha…" With a small chuckle Durnehviir faded back to his realm.

Nero turned back to face Sahrotaar, who still lay in a crumpled heap and Miraak who was walking to the side of the downed dragon.

"Sahrotaar, zii los dii du!"

Nero watched in shock as Sahrotaar's body burst into flames and Miraak absorbed his soul.

"That was quite the surprise Nero. Riding in on that old dragon like that. Very impressive. You've done very well. You should feel very proud of yourself. And just so you know, your little vampire and that Skaal girl were able to stop my disciples from destroying that small village."

Nero smirked, "what'd I tell you. Never underestimate her."

"Yes…I'll be sure to remember that when I'm ripping her apart LIMB FROM LIMB! MUL QAH DIIV!"

Even as the shout took effect and Miraak was enveloped in the glowing aspect of a dragon he had covered the short distance between him and Nero, striking him in the chest and stomach and sending Nero sprawling across the ground.

Miraak leapt into the air with his sword held high, ready to bring it down and impale Nero to the ground. Nero rolled out of the way just as Miraak landed driving the sword deep into the ground.

As Miraak pulled it up, Nero shouted, "ZUN HAAL VIIK!" Sending the sword rocketing out into the ocean. Miraak roared in rage, grabbing Nero's leg and flinging him across the island. Nero rolled as he landed and quickly stood up, just dodging another strike from Miraak. Miraak though kept up his attack and rammed his elbow into Nero's side. As Nero reeled from the strike, Miraak got his hands around Nero's neck and began to squeeze.

"Nothing will stop me Nero! I will leave this world and return to Tamriel! So tell me Nero, any last words!?"

Nero coughed and gurgled something. Miraak laughed, "What was that? I couldn't quite make that out."

Nero narrowed his eyes and used all the strength he could muster, "MUL QAH DIIV!"

"WHAT!?"

Nero ripped Miraak's hands from his throat and before the other Dragonborn could react, used the power from the shout and head butted Miraak. Miraak pulled back from the attack, and Nero capitalized.

Nero attacked with both magic and his fists. Fireballs exploded against Miraak's ethereal armor while Nero's physical attacks pushed Miraak further back. But soon Miraak recovered enough to attack back.

Now in the center of the small island, Nero and Miraak traded blow for blow. Neither worrying about defense as both focused on just beating the other down. The world of Apocrypha echoed with each powerful blow.

Then both hit the other with such force they were sent spiraling backwards to the opposite ends of the island. For both the dragon aspect shout had now run its course. The ethereal form now long faded away. Nero slowly got to his feet. His armor was long since destroyed. His body was bloodied and bruised, with large gashes running along his chest. Fresh blood still ran from the deep cut in his face.

Miraak rose as well. His robes were in tatters, and red blood leaked from the many cracks in his mask.

Miraak roared as he pushed himself forward, hands crackling with lighting.

Nero roared as he pushed himself forward, hands conjuring twin bound swords.

Then just before the two could meet, a black tendril rip through the ground and through Miraak's chest. Nero nearly stumbled at the sudden turn, "what the hell!?"

Miraak reach up to grip the black spike, but it quickly withdrew and let Miraak fall to the ground. When Miraak hit the ground Hermaeus Mora's voice echoed through out the realm.

"Did you think to escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. And for your rebellion you have been justly punished."

Miraak coughed up a curse, "Coward! ...you wait till I'm weaken…to strike me...down.

"Miraak your betrayal has been punished. Now for your years of service I free you of our contract. Do not let it be said I do not reward servants who serve me. Nero, learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded."

Then the world around them faded to white.

Nero gasped as he fell to his knees in the cold snow. Besides him, Miraak lay, staining the snow red from the gaping hole in his chest.

"Ha…ha…ha. I'm home."

Nero looked down at Miraak as the Dragonborn sucked in a last shuddering breath. Then before him Miraak's body began to burn away. Nero felt the familiar feeling as he began to absorb his soul.

Nero could feel the power from Miraak entering him. Miraak turned to look up at Nero, "Remember, this is how Mora rewards loyalty like ours."

And then with a final bright flash, Miraak the first Dragonborn, was gone.

* * *

Authors Notes:

This was a fun chapter to write. Sorry this took a while to post. But it's a little longer than the average chapter that I normally write, and I've been a little busy trying to find a summer job. Please note the final part of the Nero vs. Miraak fight was written listening to the Man of Steel soundtrack. Mostly the Superman vs. Zod songs **You Die or I Do** and **If You Love These People**. Try re-reading that fight with those songs. So just one more chapter to go and the Dragonborn arc will be done. I really hope you all have been enjoying it so far. Also I just noticed that it's almost been a year since I started this little fan fic…wow. As always please leave a review and if you see any grammar errors let me know!

Dragon Language:

Fahdon = friend

Qahnaarin = vanquisher

Taazokaan = tamriel

Sahrotaar, zii los dii du=Sahrotaar, your soul is mine to devour

Dov = dragon

Jul = man

JOOR ZAH FRUL = dragon rend shout

MUL QAH DIIV = dragon aspet shout

ZUN HAAL VIIK = disarm shout

GOL HAH DOV = bend will shout

WULD NAH KEST = whirlwind sprint shout

SU GRAH DUN = Elemental Fury shout

TIID KLO UL = slow time shout

FUS RU DAH = unrelenting force shout (you should really know this one)

DUR NEH VIIR = summon Durnehviir shout


	31. Dragonborn 9

Dragonborn 9

Nero,

Legate of the Empire

Harbinger of the Companions

Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold

Vampire hunter of the Dawnguard

Thane of Eastmarch, Falkreath, Haafingar, Hjaaimarch, of the Pale, of the Reach, of the Rift, Whiterun, and Winterhold

Holder of the artifacts of Meridia, Azura, Clavicus Vile, Hircine, Sanguine and Sheogorath

Werewolf

The last Dovahkiin

And the first thing Nero thought as he awoke from his most difficult battle was, "My nose itches…"

Groaning, Nero pulled himself up from the bed and absently reached up for his nose. He was stopped by a thick bandage that was wrapped around his head. Grumbling Nero began to pull at the wrapping, but was stopped when his hands were pulled away.

"Stop, stop let me get that for you."

Serana smiled down at Nero as she began to unwrap the bandage from Nero's head. Pulling off the last of the cloth, and the medical herbs underneath. With the bandage removed, Serana ran her fingers along the freshly healed scar that ran across Nero's nose ending at each cheek.

Leaning down, Serana kissed Nero. As she slowly pulled back, Serana gently caught Nero's lower lip with her teeth.

"Wow," Nero began after catching his breath, "I need to get beat up more often if I can get a kiss like that."

With a long sigh, Serana sat down on the bed, "don't joke about that Nero."

Nero shrugged, "Come on, I'm sure I wasn't hurt that bad. My face not withstanding."

"Nero…when Frea and I made it back to the village, we found you lying in the snow, in a pool of your own blood. While Frea went after her people to get a healer, I got to work on you and make sure you didn't bleed out."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Serana reached out and took Nero's hand, "I know you are Nero."

"And are you ok? I know the village was attack."

With a smirk, Serana brushed off Nero's concern, "please. You really think a few crazy monks or what ever are going to hurt me? And the Skaal are safe too. Even the ones from the temple have returned. It looks like everything is back to normal."

Frowning Nero shook his head, "not everything. How's Frea?"

"She's…she's handling it better now…I guess."

"I see…"

Serana gave Nero's hand a squeeze, "Don't blame yourself Nero. It wasn't your fault."

Nero was clearly not convinced of this, "yeah…sure."

"Come on. Let's get the rest of these bandages off."

Serana went to work, carefully removing each bandage and making sure each wound had healed properly. The combination of herbs and healing magic had worked, but under each bandage a new scar lay underneath which absently, Serana would run her hand over.

When she was done, and convinced none of the scars would suddenly rip open again, she handed Nero a set of fresh furs to put on.

"I guess my armor was a lost cause huh?"

When Nero began changing he noticed Serana wasn't turning away, "um…you aren't going to turn around?"

Serana with a slightly predatory smirk shook her head "nope."

Serana had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing when Nero turned a few shades of red. His new scar on his face practically glowed.

As Nero finished putting on the fresh set of furs, Serana asked, "hey by the way. When we found you…you were lying next to a skeleton. What was up with that?"

Nero frowned for a second. Thinking back to the events just before passing out, "That was Miraak."

"What? Miraak was a skeleton?"

"No…he just turned to one after I absorbed his soul."

Serana felt her mouth open and close a few times, before she was able to speak, "wait what? What do you mean after you absorbed his soul, Nero?"

Nero rubbed his forehead, "you know a Dragonborn is a mortal with the soul of a dragon right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, if I kill something with a dragon's soul, I absorb it. Doesn't matter if it's a dragon, or Dragonborn."

Serana stared at Nero, "so if he had…if Miraak had won?"

"He'd have taken my soul and escaped Apocrypha."

"Holy shit Nero."

Nero nodded in agreement, "yeah, sure as hell surprised me too."

Nero left the hut, followed by Serana. Outside the Skaal people were going about their lives. Yet when they noticed Nero, they stopped and looked towards him. From the crowd, Frea walked forward. Nero found he was unable to greet her. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

"Nero, it is thanks to you that the Tree Stone is free again and so are my people. The Oneness of the land is restored. Does that mean... is it over? Is Miraak truly defeated?"

Nero nodded, "its over. Miraak is dead"

Frea closed her eyes, and bowed her head, "Then my father's sacrifice... it was not in vain. He died to free us. Tell me... was it the only way? Did he need to die?"

The village was very quiet, waiting for Nero's answer, "Storn didn't die for nothing Frea. Miraak will never threaten Solstheim again. I couldn't have defeated Miraak without his help."

Frea lifted her head up, "Then... it was the All-Maker's will, as he said. I know I should not doubt it. But it is good to hear, all the same. Thank you. You have done the Skaal a great service. We will not forget what you've done."

"Frea…I truly am sorry that this had to happen."

"I know Nero. You are a good man, forced to make the decisions lesser people may not be able to make."

Nero felt his chest tighten. 'The story of my life,' he thought. "I suppose then…its time for Serana and I to return home."

"One more thing, Nero, if you will. I know it is not my place but... may I offer a word of advice... of warning?"

Serana frowned slightly, but Nero gave her a small nod, "of course, what is it?"

"As the new shaman of the Skaal, I am charged with the spiritual well-being of my people. While you are not of the Skaal, you are Skaal-friend, and so I give you this warning. Herma-Mora forced you to serve him in order to defeat Miraak. Do not let him lure you further down that path. The All-Maker made you Dragonborn for a higher purpose. Do not forget that. Walk with the All-Maker, Nero."

Nero nodded, "I know. And thank you Frea."

With their final good byes, Nero and Serana made their way to Raven Rock, and finally back to Skyrim.

* * *

Authors Notes:

So that's the end of Dragonborn! A little short but there wasn't much left to the story. Originally, the last chapter was going to be the end, but I couldn't really fit this last part to the end of it really well, so I went ahead and made it it's own little short chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed the Dragonborn arc. It was a lot of fun to write. So time wise there is only a week or so left till the big wedding. Which of course you are all invited to attend! Just make sure you bring a present. Please be sure to leave a review and if you notice any grammar errors let me know!

And as a bonus, here are the upcoming arcs that are in the works. But like the Xbox One's DRM policies, the titles and summaries are subject to change.

Past Sins-A few days before his wedding, Nero finally tells Serana about his past. And the crime he and his family committed

Wedding Bells and Drums of War- The big day is here. Serana and Nero are getting married. Of course there are a few things standing in their way. First there's the Mother In Law who's come to visit. Members of the Blades preaching in the middle of Solitude. The Thalmor marching into Solitude lead by Elenwen. And Paarthurnax, summoning Nero and warning him of growing tensions between the different factions of dragons which could lead to a civil war. It's a big day, and Nero will be lucky to survive it.

Retribution – Maven Black-Briar is tired of the Thieves Guild and her Thane Nero, feeling both are becoming too powerful. So she hires the new dark brotherhood to get rid of them. The Dark Brotherhood, now run by Babette and Cicero. The Dark brotherhood wants revenge against Nero for his role in their near destruction. Babette and her vampires want revenge against Nero and Serana for stopping Harkon's plan to blot out the sun. Now the Guild, Nero and Serana must deal with a power hungry Jarl, a group of assassins, and monsters willing to do anything for revenge.

A Night to Remember- Serana along with Aela and Lydia spend a night on the town, and after a few drinks, Aela and Lydia tell Serana about a time when Nero got into a drinking contest against a Daedra.

Kein Se Dovahs (War of the Dragons)- still in early idea forming stage

Moonpath to Elsweyr – heard about this little mod. If you know of a good and heavily detailed video and or written walkthrough give me a heads up. No commentary if possible. Makes it harder to hear the dialog.


End file.
